


One Piece: Age of the Four Seasons (Autumn) - The Blackroot Pirates

by KairaKara101



Series: One Piece: Age of the Four Seasons [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: This Fanfic takes place roughly around the time of The Summit War in Eiichiro Oda's world of One Piece.
The Blackroot Pirates led by the quiet, and spaced out Kaiyou Aeris of North Blue. Kaiyou decided that she was tired of being the outcast of the village, so she picked up her valuables and set sail on an adventure to the one place she felt at home, the sea. Join Kaiyou as she hunts the seas to uncover the mysteries surrounding the illusive "Reaper of Morana".





	1. Leaving Home For an Adventure

_In the middle of the sea, a ship was floating through a storm. Four figures were standing on the deck. Two of them were female and the other two were male. One of women was holding onto a small bundle tightly. She had blackish-blue hair and silvery-yellow eyes. The man next to her had black maroon hair and golden eyes._

_“Are you sure about this, sister?” The young woman with black hair and brown eyes said strongly. “You won’t see her anymore.” The other woman nodded._

_“At least this way she has a future. With me she will be unable to live the way she wishes.” The woman handed her the bundle. “Take care of her, Lancer, Mana.” The woman watched as Mana and Lancer got on their small boat and disappears into the dark storm. She silently had tears flowing down her checks. Her husband hugged her and brought her below deck._

_**Nineteen Years Later** _

It was a cold, windy, autumn day in North Blue. In a little house on the outskirts of the village, a young nineteen year old girl was pounding away at the piece of heated metal. Sweat rolled down the side of her face as she cooled the metal in the water and took a look at it. The girl inspected the blade that she was forging while she turned it in her hands. The blade had a trailing point and was 3mm thick with a gut hook close to the end of the blade. The blade itself was twelve and a half inches long with the addition of the hilt it was a full sixteen and a half inches. She attached a solid metal guard at the twelve and a half mark and wrapped up the handle in leather. At the very end of the handle was a hole small enough for a chain to hook on. She laid it down next to its twin and sighed contently. 

There was a knock on the door. The girl looked up at it suspiciously. The knocks became more urgent. She opened it and the village mayor ran inside. The mayor looked at the girl in front of him as she closed the door. She was wearing a blacksmith apron over her gray t-shirt and sweat pants. Her chin length blackish-blue hair was tied up in a bandanna. She had a black glove on her left hand. 

“Mayor what is the matter?” Her voice was gentle and there wavy curiosity laced into each word. The mayor was man in his late forties with red hair and grey eyes. He was one of the few that did not shun her after her parents died. He would frequently come over to tell her what was going on.

“Kaiyou, Fire-Fist Ace and Whitebeard have passed away.” The mayor said with urgency. She merely sighed and looked at her work. “You shouldn’t go. The seas have become even more dangerous. My wife will gladly let you live with us. We owe your parents for all they have done for this village.”

“Sir, I’ve already made up my mind. I will leave to travel the seas.” Kaiyou replied sharply. “Plus, I want to see the Grand Line!” Kaiyou suddenly quieted.

“Kaiyou, stay here in the village. We can take care of you here.” The mayor said desperately. He was holding onto a piece of paper.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m done with living like this. It’s already costs too much to live here and I already tried to get a job. The villagers do not like me here. I’ll only burden you and your wife.” Kaiyou never raised her voice only spoke in a nice quiet tone. The mayor sighed sadly.

“I should have expected as much, however, you would not be a burden on us. You’re just as stubborn as your parents. I have something to show you later tonight.” The mayor handed her the paper. “Be there with everything you want to bring.” After the mayor left, Kaiyou looked at the paper. Her eyes scanned the words.

“What the hell is on the south side of the island?” Kaiyou sighed and worked on her daggers’ sheaths. After working for most of the morning, she finally realized that the sun had been shining through the small window. Her stomach growled in protest. Kaiyou giggled and went back to the main part of the house to cook a small lunch. The house started to smell like the herbs she used to make the meal. Her lunch consisted of a warm red spicy soup, and a small bowl of salad. She managed to space out half way through the meal. 

_“Mama, what are you cooking? Is it good?” Kaiyou asked from the table. She was reading a book her mother gave her. Her mother was a slim woman. She had black hair and brown gentle eyes. Her mother was wearing a summer dress with strips of green and blue, and an apron over it._

_“I’m cooking an herb soup, and as for the taste it depends on the eater of course. I personally think it is.” Her mother stirred the soup. “Go call your father in so he can wash up for lunch.”_

_“Okay mama.” Kaiyou hopped off her chair and went toward the forging room. “Papa, mama said to clean up for lunch!” Her father was pounding away on a piece of metal. He was a well-built man with brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked up and smiled._

_“Tell her I’ll be there.” Kaiyou nodded and ran back to the kitchen to set the table, while her father cleaned up the forging room._

_“Papa said he’ll be here in a bit, mama.” Her mother nodded as she poured the soup into three bowls and brought out some salad. Kaiyou put the salad on the table with the forks and spoons._

A loud sound of glass breaking broke her from her stupor. She looked at the window that broke. “Seriously again? That was the fifteenth time this month.” She stood up and cleaned the mess that was made by the window. She didn’t care to patch up the window anymore and went up to her room. 

Her room was pretty plain. She pulled out her duffel bag from the dresser. Kaiyou looked at herself in the mirror; she was far from looking her best. “Hmm, I look like I got stuck in a chimney. I guess I better shower at least.” She grabbed a random outfit and ran to the bathroom. After getting out she was in a white tank top and navy blue jeans with black high-heeled boots. She pulled out the money from her closet and dropped them in the duffel bag and grabbed all of her valuables and a few pairs of clothes. She rummaged through her closet and found her personalized belt and put it on. She took her old daggers out and laid them on the bed. When she was done with packing her belongings, she took the duffel bag downstairs and went into the forger room. She pulled out a case and put her tools inside their rightful places. Kaiyou attached the chains to her belt and slid the twin daggers into place. She walked back to where her duffel bag sat and stuffed it inside. She was about to open the door when she suddenly remembered. “I almost forgot it. I can’t leave that here!” She ran up to her room and popped one of the floorboards up and pulled out a metal ring and stuck it on her left middle finger. She also pulled out a necklace that held a sea-green gem, which she tied around her neck. She ran down the stairs and picked up her duffel bag and looked at the house before departing to the village.

The Village was known as Aki no Fuyu or Winter’s Autumn. It was a small village that had everything the people needed. As she entered the village, the villagers started whispering and pushing their children inside their homes. Kaiyou sighed under her breath and walked to the perpetually spiteful merchants who, as usual tried to sell her things at extremely high prices. The village was still celebrating the death of the pirates. She looked for anything that she might need. As the whispering increased, her face scrunched up in annoyance. She decided that she didn’t need anything and went toward the location that the mayor told her.

Kaiyou ended up walking along the beach and decided to enjoy her last few moments in peace on the island of her birth. She gently put her duffel bag down and took her boots off. Kaiyou went to the edge of the water and let the cold water wash over her feet. The words from the villagers came back while she was spacing out.

“It’s the devil child. Stay away from her.” A woman whispered to her friend.

“I saw her once at night, her golden eyes were glowing. Like a demons’.” Her friend replied. Kaiyou kicked the water annoyed.

“I’m neither a devil nor a demon.” She whispered softly. “It’s was an accident.” She crouches down along the shore and poked at the crab. “It wasn’t my fault, right Mr. Crab?” The crab pinched her finger and she cried out. “Ouch!” She starred at the crab evilly. “I’ll kill you and cook you for dinner.” The crab ran away from her in fright. Kaiyou sighed sadly. “Even they think I’m at fault….” She looked up and saw the sky turning from red to purple. “I should really get going. It isn’t polite to leave the Mayor waiting.” Kaiyou picked up her boots, bag, and walked toward the location. 

It was a cove, a beautiful cove that took the light of the moon and made the place eerie. The Mayor and his wife were waiting for her. His wife was a beautiful lady, with blonde hair and startling blue eyes. She was in a winter dress and had a scarf. Kaiyou came up in front of them.

“Sir, you said you wanted to show me something? Kaiyou asked with curiosity. The mayor chuckled. 

“Yes, your parent’s will and last gift to you. They had told me once that they had met on the seas. Come.” The mayor and his wife led her to the end of the cove. It was a small midnight blue boat with a cabin. “Your parents use to go to sea for a few days and come back after catching enough fish to last them a month. Rumor has it that your father was a former pirate. That rumor though has never been proven.” Kaiyou ran up to the boat and smiled. 

“Thank you so much for all you’ve done for me since my parents died. I really appreciate it.” Kaiyou bowed respectfully. The mayor’s wife hugged her. She froze at the motion it felt strange to her. The wife then gave her a basket of hot food. She took it with a questioning face.

“I thought you’d like a warm dinner. We’ve stocked up your boat with food to last until the next island or so. Be careful out there, Kaiyou.” The wife said with a sad smile. Kaiyou nodded and went to put it away in the cabin. She came back out.

“I hope to see you two again in the future. I’ll be going now!” Kaiyou release the rope and started the small sail out to the sea. She stood and watched as the two slowly turned into the size of an ant. “I’m finally going to get to see the world.” 

Kaiyou let the wind take her where it wanted. She didn’t really worry about where it took her, since she had horrible navigation skills. Kaiyou, however, could understand the weather patterns for a safe trip. She went inside and took out the food and ate slowly at it. She was excited to start an adventure. It was just that she was feeling a little lonely on the sea. Sure she was alone most of the time, but she usually had things to keep her occupied. A beautiful blackish-blue book lay on the table next to the bed. She picked it up as she finished her food. She opened it wanted to see what was in it. To her great disappointment, the book only contained lines. She flipped through it and a piece of paper fell out. Picking it up, she read the content written on the piece of paper. 

“My adorable little girl,  
If you received this letter that means something has happened to both your mother and I. We’re sorry for not being able to see you grow up. If what you told me is true, this book will do you well. Your mother picked it out herself. She always knew that you might need a book or those diaries thing to write down your adventures. Remember that no matter what you do in the future, we’ll always be proud and love you.

Love your parents,  
Father, Mother.”

Kaiyou smiled softly and tucked the letter into the book. Kaiyou stood up and cleaned up her mess and went outside onto the deck. Kaiyou could feel the gentle ocean. She stared into the dark depths and sighed longingly. Kaiyou barely recognized the fact that the air was cold and that it had begun to snow. She only realized it when her teeth started to chatter. 

“It’s freezing out here! Wait! What the heck I’m I standing out here for?” She laughed softly at her idiocy and walked back inside. Kaiyou took her belt off and hung it on the peg. She then dragged herself over to the bed and fell on top of it. She blew out the candle and wrapped herself up into a little ball on the bed. 

_Kaiyou was wearing a light blue t-shirt, white shorts, black tennis shoes, and a gold bracelet. She stood at the front of the small house excited, as she waited for her father to come back from his trip to the market. Depending on how much he sold, she could get some of those sugar cottons or even a chocolate bar. Her mother was laughing softly at her daughter’s energy._

_“Mama, when is papa coming back?” Kaiyou said with excitement while jumping up and down. Her mother smiled gently._

_“He’ll be here soon, honey. Just wait for a little longer.” Kaiyou looked back out to the road in anticipation. Her father came walking up the road with a blue cotton ball. Kaiyou spotted it and ran up to him._

_“COTTON BALL! I want.” Her father laughed loudly. She pouted and used her puppy eyes. He handed her the stick and watched as she plucked a piece. She stuck one in his mouth, before sticking one into hers._

The next morning, Kaiyou woke up to a cold, yet sunny day. She jumped out of the bed and rummaged through her duffel bag. “Where did it run off to?” She smiled as she pulled out her navy blue hoodie. “Found you.” She slipped it over her head and ran outside the cabin. 

The air was crisp and fresh. The sun was already pretty high up in the sky. “I must have slept for a pretty long time if the sun is that high.” She smiled at the layer of snow that was on her boat. She started making a few snowballs and a snowman. She put the snowballs next to the snowman pleased. She went back inside and put her belt on. “How could I have forgotten something so important?” She walked out and looked at the faceless snowman. Kaiyou pulled out her dagger and looked at the snowman with a tilt of her head. The next second, the snowman’s head was on the deck. She pulled her dagger back by the chain. “Wonder when I’ll see an island? It’ll suck if I went backwards though….” She shook her head. “No not thinking like that.” Kaiyou unhooked the chain and returned the dagger to the sheath. She relaxed in the snow while waiting for an island. 

_“Honey, what are you building?” Her mother asked softly. She was dressed in a winter coat with a scarf. Kaiyou was messing in the snow that lay at her feet._

_“I’m making a snowman and then I’m going to make snowballs and have a pile of it next to him. So it looks like he was in a middle of a snowball fight.” Kaiyou worked for a few minutes and smiled at her handy work. “How does it look mama?” Her mother laughed._

_“It looks amazing. He definitely looks ready to protect the house.” Kaiyou laughed happily at her creation._

_“So he’s going to be named… hmmm, Mr. Knight.”_

_“How about we let Mr. Knight do his job and the Queen and Princess come inside for some hot chocolate?” Her father said with the door open. Kaiyou nodded and ran inside._

A few hours later the sun had begun to set into the horizon. Kaiyou was cleaning off the snow when she saw a dark speck in the distance. Eager to figure it out, she ran inside and brought out binoculars. As she focused the lens, she realized that she was getting closer to an island. However, as she continued to look at it the more uneasy she felt. “I’m going to check that island out!”

_**Earlier that day: Back on Aki no Fuyu** _

The villagers were enjoying the peaceful morning when they saw the Marine Captain walking down the street. They all quieted and whispered among themselves. The marine captain was giving off an aura of intimidation. He was a very big man. His men were walking behind him in a brisk manner. The marine captain went toward the mayor’s office and slammed the door open. The mayor’s wife dropped the tea cup that was in her hands in shock at the noise. 

“Mr. Mayor, come out here!” The marine captain yelled with annoyance. The mayor came out of the back room with his glasses on. 

“Yes, Captain Alevin? Can I help you?” The mayor replied calmly. His wife had quickly disappeared into the back room. 

“Where is that bitch?” Captain Alevin yelled. The mayor sighed quietly to himself. Captain Alevin was known for being very rude and for his short temper. “She owes me that money that she stole from my safe.” The mayor stood with a firm frown. 

“Kaiyou does not steal from the innocent. You must have done something to annoy her.” The mayor replied. Captain Alevin grabbed the mayor by the collar.

“Where is that bitch?” The mayor refused to answer the brute. “Answer me, unless you wish to be thrown into jail.” 

“We heard she set sail to the sea. We saw her walking through the village yesterday with a duffel bag, while heading off towards the south beach.” One of the villagers interrupted so that the Captain wouldn’t throw the mayor into jail. The Captain frowned and dropped the mayor. The mayor stood up and dusted himself.

“The bitch went to sea? I swear if her mother was a pain in the ass, she’ll be a damn tidal wave.” The Captain smiled wickedly. “Men, let’s move.” 

“Captain Alevin! You knew Mana?” The mayor asked quickly. The captain turned and smiled.

“Of course I did.” He walked over to the mayor and whispered into his ear. “I was the one that saw her last after all.” The captain laughed as he left. The mayor stood shocked. 

“No it can’t be….”

The Captain walked toward the marine base; he had an evil smirk on his face. A chill ran down the Captain’s spine. He turned and looked around.

“Captain, is something wrong?” one of the marines asked. The air had suddenly become chilly as they could see their breaths in front of their faces.

“Captain Naglfar, are you having trouble keeping a leash on her?” A ghostly voice echoed through the trees. “She is merely a weak little girl.” The Captain’s face turned red in anger.

“It was merely what I planned.” The Captain heard an airy, chilling laughter vibrate throughout the forest.

“I’m sure it was, Captain.” The cold disappeared as quickly as it came. The captain went to his office and sat in his chair.

“That bitch! The whole family is a pain.”

_**At Kaiyou’s House** _

A figure walked through the front door. He was searching for something. He flips the furniture all over the place looking. He broke the glass plates in his fit of rage. He growled under his breath. He walked up the stairs to the second floor of the house and froze at the picture that hung in the hallway. He traced Kaiyou in the picture. She was around fifteen years old in the picture. Her smile was infectious as he let a smirk slip onto his face. Kaiyou was dressed in a light blue spring dress. He turned his attention to the rooms. He still needed to find it. He ended up destroying the upstairs in frustration. The first wall was broken to show the stairs and her room ended up as mess as the furniture laid in weird positions throughout the room. The man walked back outside with a torch. He let the torch slowly eat at the wood before standing back and watching the house burn into flames, before disappearing into thin air.

_**Somewhere on the North Blue - Kaiyou** _

Kaiyou was sharping her two daggers on the left side of her boat, while waiting to arrive on the shore of the island. She was so into sharping that she almost didn’t recognized that she was being yelled at. She looked around her and tried listening again. 

“Hey! Is there anyone aboard of this boat?” Kaiyou sheathed her daggers and walked over to the right side and saw an old fisherman. “Well hello there young lady, are you alone on this boat?” Kaiyou looked at the old man and nodded slowly. “I noticed that you’re heading toward Laqueus.”

“Laqueus?” Kaiyou said softly. The old man looked at her shocked.

“You didn’t know that the island you were heading toward was Laqueus?” She nodded again. “It’s also known as Trap Island. I heard that the land was recently ravaged by a monster. The towns have been destroyed and millions of people have died. I suggest you travel east to the next island over.”

“Why is the island known as Trap Island?” Kaiyou asked with a certain curiosity. The old fisherman looked over to the island and sighed.

“There was once a legend there. The legend spoke of a beast that would come out and feast on the populace that lived there. If you did not wish to be eaten, you would have to give sacrifice to the beast to appease his hunger.”

“What would the sacrifice be though?” Kaiyou replied softly. The old fisherman looked away from the island and at her.

“I heard it was young girls. That was the only thing that scared many mothers. It was heart-breaking for the fathers.” Kaiyou looked at the fisherman carefully. “The young girls usually never come back. Many of the townspeople have believed that the beast ate the young girls. Men have tried to find the beast, but all ended up in failure.” 

“Have you lost someone to that beast?” Kaiyou asked bluntly. The fisherman laughed half-heartedly. There was a sad smile on his face.  
“You’re a very perspective young lady. I did lose someone to the beast. It is a shame, if she was still alive she would be around your age. I couldn’t do anything to stop my son from being an idiot. The beast would not be pleased with just one girl. The beast went ahead and destroyed our livestock and our fields along with our homes. We have nothing left.” The old fisherman said with regret. “You will still go to that island won’t you?” Kaiyou nodded. The fisherman laughed. “I see. I never did introduced myself. I’m Finser.”

“I’m Aeris Kaiyou. You can just call me Kaiyou.” Finser smiled and nodded. 

“Take care of yourself, Ms. Kaiyou. I hope to see you again.” Finser waved as he went farther out to sea. Kaiyou sat quietly looking at the island. The sun never really penetrated through the clouds that hung near the island.


	2. Laqueus - Trap Island is Dangerous

_On that island fifteen years earlier, the sun rarely ever shined, so when it did the people enjoy it while they can. A young five year old boy stood in the fields while basking in the sunlight. He had very short brown hair and grey eyes that made people frighten at their unusual color. He looked at the sun with curiosity and smiled with happiness._

_“------, your mother is calling for you! Hurry home!” A red-headed teenage girl dressed in a yellow dress yelled out at him. He waved as he started home. His house was a nice one story with flowers blooming around. Raiein opened the door and felt a chill run up his spine._

_“Mother, where are you?” He searched the house, but it was completely dark. “Mother…?” He heard sobbing from the master bedroom. He walked over there and opened the door. He saw his mother crying on the floor next to the bed. “Mother, why are you crying?” His mother looked up at him and hugged him tightly. He comforted her as best as he could._

_“Your father….”_

When Kaiyou had finally reached the island, the moon was hiding behind the clouds. She pulled her hoodie to her head as the chilly air attacked her skin. She tied her boat to the dock, after making sure her daggers were attached to her belt, she jumped off. Kaiyou decided to actually take a look at the island. The town was just as Finser said it would be like. There were barely houses standing, the stores were all in ruins. The land was scorched, evidence that a fire had occurred there, the trees were even sticking out in random directions. What really bothered her was the horrible stench of burning flesh and rotten corpses. Kaiyou had to try extremely hard not to let her dinner come up her throat. She managed to gag a few times before the stench was tolerable. 

“Urgh… I feel sick.” Kaiyou was about ready to leave the island, but a sound from her left made her stop. She felt the air around her freeze. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, something was out there. She could feel it, with caution she slowly moved one of her hands to her dagger. From the ruins, a red-headed woman with a brown dress came out with a basket in her hands. She noticed Kaiyou shocked.

“You aren’t from around here.” The woman looked around and walked quickly over to her. “It isn’t safe here. Come with me.” Kaiyou shook her head. “And why not?”

“I can’t just leave my boat here if you say this place isn’t safe.” Kaiyou replied softly. The red-head sighed and went over to it. She looked at it for a few moments before nodding to herself.

“Alright, let me on and I’ll show you a place that is safe to keep it docked. Hurry now!” Kaiyou nodded and followed the red-head back into her boat. The red-head took the boat to a small beach a mile away from the dock. It was an inlet with the clearest waters Kaiyou has ever seen since landing on the island. The red-head immediately jumped off and landed on the sand. She waited for Kaiyou to disembark with a small bag. When Kaiyou stood on the beach, the red-head immediately started walking up the mountain. “Names Lynda, what’s yours?”  
“I’m Aeris Kaiyou, but Kaiyou is fine.” Kaiyou answered gently. “Where are we going, Lynda?” The path got extremely narrow suddenly. 

“We’re going to the place where things aren’t as bad as down there.” Lynda sighed under her breath. “The island has recently been attacked by a monster… we thought it was merely a legend. You should leave as soon as possible. This island is not safe anymore.” Loose rocks fell down into the ravine.

“Then why don’t you and the rest leave also? I mean if this island is no longer safe why not just leave?” Kaiyou asked with innocent curiosity. Lynda smiled sadly and continued on the path.

“Watch your step, the rocks here are much softer.” A brief pause and the quietness of the area brought Kaiyou chills. “We don’t leave, because this is our home. No matter how painful it is, no matter how difficult it is; this will always be our home and the place of our childhood. I don’t think I could just leave it without a deep sense of regret.” Kaiyou watched as the pathway grows bigger and bigger as the two of them walked on. “We’re almost there. I hope you don’t mind the town. This is the only one of the two towns that was spared from the monster’s wraith.” They arrived at a flatten area on top of the mountain. The trees here were leafless and black. The ground was soft like a cloud. “The only place that was totally left unscathed was that damn Marine base.” At the mention of unscathed, Kaiyou looked up at Lynda shocked.

“How is that possible? I mean if the monster went rampage on the island then shouldn’t they also be in a mess?” Kaiyou exclaimed quietly. Lynda sighed tiredly.

“I understand what you’re saying. Everyone is suspicious of them. They’ve been pretty quiet lately and Raiein is planning to figure out what they’re doing inside that base.” Lynda replied absently. The town was dark with lights from candles showing through the windows. It looked almost like a ghost town from Kaiyou’s perspective. 

“Who’s Raiein?” Kaiyou asked innocently at Lynda’s slip. Lynda froze at the question. “You just mentioned that name.” Lynda looked at her and sighed. 

“You know what? I really don’t know why I feel so comfortable around you. I’ll tell you who he is though. Lando Raiein, he’s one of the island’s best demon hunters. He has grown a huge distaste toward the marines lately.” Lynda said sadly with a hint of worry. The air was stale, chilly, and giving off an eerie vibe that was driving Kaiyou insane. “Let’s talk inside. You’re turning blue.” Kaiyou looked at her questioningly until she realized that her teeth were chattering and her legs were shaking. 

“Holy roger, when did it get so cold?” Kaiyou replied through a chill wave. “Lynda, aren’t you freezing?” Lynda laughed softly as they walked into a small bar. Lynda sat down in front of the bartender and motioned Kaiyou over. 

“I’m use to the cold.” The bartender put a small cup filled with a brown liquid in front of Kaiyou. She thanked him and took the cup. “I’ll show you around town in the morning, since it’s really hard to do anything this late.” After Kaiyou warmed up, Lynda took her upstairs to a bedroom. “You can use this room for the night. If you need anything I’ll be next door.” Kaiyou nodded and watched as Lynda disappeared into the bedroom. Kaiyou walked inside and closed the door behind her. The room was scarcely decorated; it only contained a bed and a small rundown nightstand. Kaiyou saw a door on her right and opened it. Inside was a clean bathroom with a tub, toilet, and sink. After inspecting everything, Kaiyou decided that it was extremely late and fell asleep on the bed.

_**Laqueus – Mountain Pass: Betobeto-san** _

A twenty year old male, with brown hair and grey eyes, was moving stealthy through the forest. He was dressed in a black pirate coat, with black pants tucked into his black army boots and a leather belt. The belt had the initials DH engraved. On his left hip was a katana with a pure-black hilt. A strong chilling wind blew through making his coat reveal a dagger that was attached to his left thigh. The dagger had a pure-red hilt with no hand-guard. He was heading toward the location of a sighted demon. He stopped and listened to his surroundings. In the distance, he could hear the sound of footsteps from behind him. He sighed and turned around. Only the dark shadows from the trees greeted him. He was startled from his surroundings when a menacing voice spoke up. 

“The demon is close by. I want to taste his blood.” He looked down at the katana next to his hip. A frown made its way to his face. 

“Myoujou, I’ll break you the next time you startle me like that.” His voice said with austere toward the katana. Myoujou laughed coldly in return. 

“Maybe you should save it for later. The demon is coming at you.” Myoujou said sharply. He looked up to see an outline of a humanize figure. He pulled out Myoujou to dodge the attack. “If you aren’t careful, he’ll rip your head off.” 

_**Aki no Fuyu – Marine Base** _

Captain Alevin sat behind his desk, while tapping his finger impatiently. The moon was glaring through his window. There was a quick knock and a soldier came in with a den den mushi on a cart. 

“Sir, it’s a call from headquarters.” 

“Leave it there and get out.” The soldier did it as quickly as he could and disappeared from the room. Alevin picked up the receiver. “Hello, this is Captain Naglfar.” A smooth seductive voice answered on the other end, making Alevin almost drop the receiver.

“Naglfar, I heard that the Reaper of Morana is no longer on Aki no Fuyu. What have you been doing?” Her voice was smooth and silky. “I sent you out there to find the Reaper of Morana.”

“I’ve been busy, Rear Admiral Lilura. There was some trouble with the village and I lost sight of the Reaper of Morana. However, I can assure you that the Reaper of Morana is still in North Blue.” Alevin replied. He listened as the voice on the other end quietly yelled at her subordinates. 

“You better find the Reaper of Morana; otherwise you’ll end up as food for the sea kings.” The voice said with gentle venom. Alevin hung up the receiver and punched his desk in frustration. The desk cracked under the stress and broke in half.  
“Damn desk! Reaper of Morana, you can’t escape destiny.”

_**Laqueus – Somewhere along the shoreline** _

The figure stood at the edge of the ruins; the smell of blood made him smile hungrily. He turned his head at the sudden noise that came from the trees. A shadow came flying at him ready to attack. He grabbed the shadow by what he would consider the throat and squeezed it slowly. Blood slipped out of the shadow’s mouth. No sounds emitted itself from the shadow as it died in his hands. The blood dripped onto his hand, letting go of the shadow he brought his hand to his mouth and licked it off with a blood-thirsty smile. 

He walked casually through the ruins like it was a park, every once and awhile looking for something. He picked up a few rocks and threw them away after examination. Whatever it is that he was looking for wasn’t to be found. He growled in frustration. The rock that was in his hand crumbled away to dust in his clenched fist.

“Reaper of Morana, where are you?” His airy voice whispered to the trees.

_**Laqueus – Kansei Town** _

As the moon traded places with the unseen sun, Kaiyou woke up to the sound of a high-pitched scream. Kaiyou grabbed her pillow and placed it over her head in an attempt to block out the noise. It did nothing to ease the noise. Kaiyou sighed and sat up in bed. Looking at the clock she moaned and comically fell over. The noise from outside was increasing with every passing minute. She laid there staring at the ceiling’s stains and cracks. There were yells from a few men outside her window. Kaiyou listened to their argument out of boredom.

“The marines did what?” a loud male voice yelled. 

“They burned the ruins. There is nothing left but dust.” There was a hopeless feeling in the man’s words. Kaiyou tilted her head in confusion. 

“Those damn bastards. How could they do that to human lives? They aren’t upholders of justice, they’re monsters. Worse than the pirates that come here every once in a while.” Another male exclaimed. The crowd went into an uproar of agreements. Kaiyou clenched her fists as she continued to listen intently.

“At least those pirates don’t burn people’s corpses.” This time it shocked Kaiyou as it was a female’s voice. Her voice was cold and full of venom. “They’re more human than those damn marines are.” She grabbed anything on the bed to cover out the voices. Kaiyou rolled herself into a ball and tried to block the voices from outside.

_“Mama, when is papa coming home? He said he’ll be home before dinnertime.” Kaiyou said while looking out the window. Her mother sat on the couch reading a book._

_“He’ll come home soon honey. Now come over here so you can read to me.” Kaiyou pouted but complied nonetheless. The two spent the next thirty minutes reading next to the fireplace. An urgent knock from the door made both of the occupants jump in surprise. “Kaiyou, stay here.” Kaiyou nodded and watched as her mother opened the door. Her mother gasped in surprise. “Mayor, why are you breathing so hard? Do you need some water?” Her mother was about to go get some, when the Mayor’s hand stopped her. “Mayor?” His eyes told her to stay. “What happened?”_

_“Pirates came to the village and started acting like they owned the place. It was terrible.” The mayor shivered at the memory. “One of the villagers managed to anger them and a fight broke loose.”_

Kaiyou shook her head from inside the blankets. She took a peak at the clock and sighed. Five o’clock in the bloody morning. The yells were still happening and it was starting to make Kaiyou want to scream out just to shut them up. A knock at her door made her look up. Lynda came in with an apologetic look. Lynda saw Kaiyou’s face and became worried. 

“I’m sorry did they wake you up?” Lynda said softly. Kaiyou stared at her with her brow raised. “Ahh, sorry stupid question my bad. Something happened so they’re angry again.” The voices quieted suddenly making Lynda look out the window. Kaiyou stayed seated on the bed. Lynda stared outside for a few minutes before running out of the room. Kaiyou stared at the window then at the door. She sighed softly to herself before picking herself up, attaching her belt, and walking outside to see what was going on. What greeted her was a crowd full of men and women with pitchforks, hammers, plows, and weapons. She tilted her head to the side and starred. “Raiein….” Kaiyou looked at the man that was standing in the middle of the group. There was blood splattered all over him. His brown hair was soaked with the crimson liquid. His grey eyes dull. The blood was dripping into a puddle at his feet. Lynda shook herself from the shock and went over to him. “Raiein, what happened? Are you injured?”

“I killed that demon like you guys wished. He shouldn’t be bothering you anymore.” The man said and turned on his heels and walked to a house that was at the end of town. The townspeople celebrated in the death of the demon. Kaiyou looked at the man, known as Raiein; walk slowly as the blood stained the ground. Lynda was standing there with a sad look in her eyes. Kaiyou looked at the scene again and noticed the people’s face scrunch up in disgust.

“Finally, we can walk on that mountain pass without worry. Those demons should just stay away if they value their lives.” A citizen said loudly. The others agreed wholeheartedly. “Now we just have to deal with those marines.” Kaiyou sighed softly and left the crowd to see the town. The eerie feeling was still there and the longer Kaiyou stayed the more it felt like it was eating her up whole. 

_**Laqueus – Raiein’s House** _

Raiein walked inside and closed his door. He didn’t bother with turning on the light. He went to his bathroom and gently put his katana and dagger against the sink. After turning on the shower, he striped the blood soaked clothing and threw them in the basket. Standing in the warm steaming water, Raiein felt his muscles relax. 

“You know Raiein that there was an unusual presence in the crowd of townspeople earlier.” The menacing voice said with curiosity. Raiein, startled, hit his head against the shower head. 

“Damn it, Myoujou! What did I say about startling me?” The katana merely laughed at his master’s misfortune. “Why the hell can’t you be more like Kishin?” 

“That is because he’s a damn fallen one, Raiein. There is no other reason.” Kishin said with calmness. Myoujou tried to attack Kishin with failure. “Myoujou it is impossible for us to attack each other. For one, we’re bound by the same master; two, you and I are in the shape of weapons that don’t have legs or arms.”

“Kishin, I swear I’ll destroy you one of these days.” Myoujou replied sharply. Raiein sighed annoyed. Raiein finished washing the blood out of his hair and stepped out. He dried himself up before wrapping the towel around his waist.

“Both of you get along, otherwise I’ll feed you to the brat that loves you guys so much.” Raiein said back softly. Both of the swords yelled out in protest. Myoujou rattled next to the sink while Kishin stood there annoyed.

“Don’t you even think about doing that Raiein. Feed us to that damn brat and I’ll kill you after I kill the brat.” Kishin whispers harshly. Raiein laughed evilly. 

“Then stop annoying the shit out of me. I can only take so much of your damn arguments.” Raiein replied. Both of the weapons quieted down, their wielder was in an extremely bad mood. Raiein left them in the bathroom with a smile. He could hear them yelling at him for leaving them there. Raiein pulled on black sweat pants and sat down on his bed. His weapons were screeching and yelling for him to get them out of the bathroom. “Shut up. I’m about ready to pull out the acid.” The weapons quieted again and Raiein lay back on his bed. Within mere seconds, Raiein was fast asleep. Being up all day and night was wearing away his mental stability. 

_**Laqueus – Marine Base** ___

The marines were drunk. There were empty barrels of alcohol everywhere. Some of them were dancing to the soundless music, others were singing to the mumbles. The ranked officers were playing poker fully drunk and half naked. They had partied all night after burning the former town to ashes. The commanding officer was the only sober one in the entire building. He was sitting quietly in his grand office. The office was full of high-class furniture. The only light was being emitted from his table lamp. There was a flicker in the light from the lamp.

“So this is where the Lamia Pirates disappeared to.” An airy male voice said. The commanding officer looked up in shock. 

“You’re…” The figure sat himself down on the couch. “What are you doing here?” The figure laughed menacingly.

“The Reaper of Morana.” The commanding officer stood up shocked. “Where is it? It wasn’t on Aki no Fuyu.” The commanding officer sighed and sat back down.

“It should have been on that island. It has been on that island for nineteen years now.” The figure glared at the commanding officer. 

“What happened here fifteen years ago? I heard that someone had found out about the Reaper of Morana.” His calm venomous voice said. It sent chills down the commanding officer’s spine. “I also heard you tried to steal it for yourself around three years ago. Isn’t that right now, Former Pirate Captain Walker Bois Roach?” Lieutinent Roach was sweating bullets as the figure list his truths. He was a former pirate captain that turned Marine at the thought of unmeasurable wealth and power. 

“How do you know about that?” Roach asked in reply. The figure merely shrugged it off. “It is true that I tried to take it three years ago, and it is also true that fifteen years ago someone had found out about the Reaper of Morana.” The figure stood up and walked over to the desk. He put his rosy pale hands on the desk. His stormy-grey eyes turned a bright red as he stared at the captain.

“I’ll help myself to the files in the file room, and you’ll grant me permission to do so.” Lieutenant Roach nodded slowly in response. His eyes glazed over. “Good, now write me the permission slip.” Lieutenant Roach took out a sheet of paper that had his stamp on it. He gave permission and signed it. The figure took it and smirked. “Thank you for your cooperation, Former Pirate Captain Walker Bois Roach.” The lieutenant blinked a few times and looked around. The figure had disappeared. 

“What was I just doing?” The lieutenant asked in confusion.

_**Laqueus – Marine Base – File Room** _

The figure walked silently on the cement floor. His boots made no sound. It was like he was gliding over the ground. The room he was currently in was full of shelves. Books and files were stacked neatly in the shelves. There was a dust layer on the books, evidence that the books and files themselves haven’t been touched in an extremely long time. Cobwebs hung in the corners of the room. There was a stale smell from the decaying books. The figure looked through the files. 

“Reaper….” He scanned the names and stopped at a box. There was no dust on it. He opened it and saw a key. “Hmm… to where do you belong?” He took the box over to the table and pulled out the papers that lay inside. He flipped through a few of them. He read them quickly and took a few of the sheets. He folded them and stuffed them in his inner coat pocket along with the key. He took a look at the box and saw a small tape. He picked it up and examined it. He smirked at his luck, a small visual den den mushi. He stuck the tape inside and watched the video feed. The date at the bottom was fifteen years ago. 

_There was a man with light brown hair and silver eyes standing behind the wall. There was a group of Marines standing in the hallway. They were speaking in quiet voices._

_“I heard that the Lieutenant had finally found what that Rear Admiral Lilura was looking for.” The Marine with black hair said. His friends were smiling._

_“What is it? Is it treasure? And where is it?” the friend with a saber said._

_“I heard them calling it ‘The Reaper of Morana,’ I heard it was on that Aki no Fuyu. As for if it is treasure or not; I have no clue what that is.” The Marine replied quietly._

_“Reaper? That doesn’t exactly sound like treasure. More like a curse or something.” The marine with the saber said with fear. The man that overheard it gasped. The marines looked for the sudden sound. They managed to capture the man with brown hair and silver eyes._

The figure smirked at the footage. “So that was the one who heard about The Reaper of Morana fifteen years ago. Very interesting.” The figure returned the unwanted information back to the box. He grinned and took a torch from the wall and threw it at the books, before disappearing once again into air. 

_**Laqueus – Kansei Town** _

Kaiyou returned to the bar around eight in the morning. Lynda was serving the tables and waved at her. She waved back and sat down at the counter. The bartender placed a small cup of hot chocolate in front of her. Kaiyou looked at the bartender skeptically. The bartender smiled sincerely. Kaiyou nodded in thanks and sipped it. She watched as the bartender clean the cups. The room was pretty loud for eight in the morning. Kaiyou sighed softly. The people are already drinking this early; no wonder they can’t sleep. The door swings open and the crowd quiets. The sounds of footsteps were heard walking up to the counter. 

“White Russian.” An airy voice said. Kaiyou sipped on her hot chocolate. He sat down a few barstools away.

“Right away, sir.” The bartender quickly mixed up the cocktail and slid it to him. “One White Russian.” The male had a small smirk on his face. He drank it slowly. It was already half done. There was a tense atmosphere as the crowd was worried.

“You’re not savoring that cup at all.” Kaiyou said sharply. The man looked over at her. His stormy-eyes pierced her very core. Some of the occupants gasped. 

“You don’t even look old enough to drink, young lady.” His voice was like a menacing song. 

“At least I know how to enjoy what I drink.” He laughed. Kaiyou gripped her cup.

“You’re way too young to tell me how to drink.” Kaiyou looked at his appearance in annoyance. He had honey blonde hair that covered his left eye. It was shoulder length that curls out. He had very pointy ears and rosy pale skin that made him stand out. Kaiyou could feel an intimating aura around him.

“You look like you’re only twenty-something.” He grinned so that Kaiyou could see his pointy canine teeth. 

“Oh so you think I’m that young? I’m flattered.” He drank the last of his drink and left some beli on the counter. “Keep the change.” He walked over to Kaiyou and bend down to her ear. “You shouldn’t be too careless, young lady.” His voice sent a chill down Kaiyou’s spine. He stood straight and walked out of the bar. 

“I wonder where he came from? I’ve never seen him before today.” Lynda said to the bartender. The bartender merely sighed in response. “Kaiyou, you shouldn’t get into fights with people at bars. Sometimes they’re really dangerous people.” Kaiyou merely shrugged and finished the last drops of her hot chocolate. “You’re going back out?” Kaiyou nodded and stood up. She was about to pay the bartender but he merely shook his head.

“It’s fine. Plus a friend of Lynda’s gets it on the house.” Kaiyou nodded in thanks. Kaiyou stepped out and looked up at the sky. The sun was still covered by the dark grey clouds. Lynda came out after her. Lynda was wearing a light red tank top and black shorts. She smiled gently and motioned Kaiyou along. She told Kaiyou were everything was, from the library to the market. They walked through town all the while Lynda telling her things about how she grew up. Around noon, they finished up the little tour and ended in front of the house that Kaiyou remembered that Raiein went into.

“Lynda, why are we in front of this house?” Kaiyou asked with curiosity. The house was rundown like the rest of the town. 

“I have an appointment with someone here. I want you to meet them.” Lynda said absently. Kaiyou looked at the door as it opened. A woman with brown hair and black eyes came out with a smile on her face.

“Lynda! I’m so glad you made it.” She saw Kaiyou. “Ah Lynda, who is this young little lady?” Lynda smiled brightly.

“She’s Aeris Kaiyou, a traveler that arrived here late last night. I thought you’d like to meet her.” Lynda turned to Kaiyou. “Kaiyou, this is Lando Sena, Raiein’s mother.” She smiled and invited the two of them inside. Kaiyou looked at the room. It was even least furnished then the inn she was in. 

“I’m sorry about the house. There is little I can do. The town does not approve of demon hunters, even though they ask them to help with exterminating the demons.” Sena said kindly.

“Isn’t that mean? Why not ignore the townspeople then?” Kaiyou asked with a hint of curiosity laced into her words.

“Because, it is our job to have the demons exterminated. I don’t harm the harmless demons though.” Kaiyou spun around and saw the owner of the voice. He was shirtless and dressed in only his black sweat pants. His hair was all messy like he had just woken up. Kaiyou looked at his eyes and noticed that the dullness was lighter than it was earlier that morning. “You must be the ones they were talking about.”

“They?” Kaiyou asked.

“Myoujou and Kishin, the annoying idiots.” He replied. Kaiyou looked at him before looking at Sena. “Mother mind telling me why Lynda is here?” Sena smiled softly. 

“I invited her over for lunch. Plus I haven’t seen her in so long.” Raiein looked at his mother exasperated. He sighed softly under his breath.

“Alright, what did you want for lunch again?” Raiein asked. Kaiyou looked around her worried.

“I’m I intruding?” Raiein was about to answer when his mother interrupted him.

“Of course not Ms. Aeris, does it look that way?” Kaiyou nodded. “It’s fine. You’re not a bother at all. And Raiein I just need you to make your salad.” Raiein went over to the fridge and pulled out a few ingredients. Sena and Lynda sat down at the table and started talking. Kaiyou watched Raiein work quickly and efficiently. The way he carried the kitchen knife fascinated her. It was no hesitations or doubts in his grip. He managed to make the salad in merely five minutes. He put it into four bowls and brought them to the table. There was a nice quiet atmosphere; there was no need to rush or anything. Kaiyou looked at Raiein while she ate her meal. He didn’t seem like a bad person, so why did the people treat him with disgust. Raiein looked at her. 

“I’m hated because I’m a Demon Hunter. I’m the only few who can sense and see them when they hid themselves.” Kaiyou looked at him shocked…could he hear her thoughts? “No I can’t, it’s written with your expressions.” Kaiyou looked at him disbelieving. “I can tell by your subtle muscle twitches. If you can read those then it is easy to read demons.” 

“But you….” He smiled softly which earned him a gasp from Lynda. 

“Lynda don’t even think about bringing it up.” Raiein said without the smile. Kaiyou looked at the two of them confused. Sena chuckled softly.

“It’s because Raiein rarely smiles, Ms. Aeris.” Kaiyou nodded and finished her meal. She helped Sena by cleaning the dishes and putting them away after drying them. “Thank you, Ms. Aeris. I really should have stopped you from cleaning them.”

“No it’s fine. It’s only polite to share the duty.” Sena laughed softly. “Plus, I’ll feel bad if I had just eaten and left a mess for you to clean up.” Raiein was sitting on the couch with his weapons on the table. There was a frown on his face, and his eyes were closed. “Um… Ms. Lando, is there something wrong with your son?” 

“Ahh, this might sound ridiculous but Raiein can hear his weapons’ voices. Every time he has them around he’s usually like that. Thank you for your help.” Sena said without thought. Sena and Lynda went to work on something that Kaiyou could not understand. Kaiyou went over to where Raiein was, and sat down on the ground. Raiein grunted at the swords. Kaiyou looked at the interaction with curiosity.

“I told you that I sensed someone with an unusual presence. Raiein it’s your fault! Had you listened to me then this wouldn’t have happened.” Myoujou said angrily. 

“Then what wouldn’t have happened?” Kaiyou asked dumbfounded. Raiein opened his eyes startled. Myoujou quieted himself in surprise. “Um….”

“You can hear them?” Raiein asked with a hint of surprise. Kaiyou nodded slowly and poked Myoujou. Myoujou immediately tried to harm her. Raiein picked up the katana and dropped it as gently as he could. Myoujou scowled in annoyance. “I thought I was the only one who could hear their annoyingness.” 

“I guess not. I was taught to listen to the voices. My father was a blacksmith so he taught me in his free time. I was told it was something called the Language of the Swords.” 

“Language of the Swords? My father spoke of it a few times. He said that knowing what the swords were thinking was a pain in the ass.” Kaiyou giggled softly. “I understand what he means now. They’re a total pain in the ass,” his weapons rattled in protest, “however; it is truly a gift to be able to hear them. It makes my life way easier.”

“I see. I can tell that he,” Kaiyou pointed at Myoujou, “gives you tons of problems. He just radiates the aura saying ‘I hate you, and I’ll make your life miserable.” Raiein laughed loudly.

“I’m amazed that you could tell that.” Raiein said while picking up Myoujou. “He’s more annoying than Kishin, but hell he is one amazing demon katana.”

“Do you mind if I ask what your father use to do?” Kaiyou asked with interest. Raiein looked up at the ceiling quietly before looking at Kaiyou.

“I don’t know. Father never spoke about what he did before he married my mother. He was very persistent with the fact that he hated the world government with a passion.”


	3. Laqueus – The Marines’ Attack? Or Was It Pirates?

_Fifteen years ago - The man with brown hair and silver eyes was taken to an interrogating room. There were handcuffs around his wrists. Inside of the room there wasn’t the table and chair like most interrogating rooms. The room had a metal table in the middle and cabinets that lined the walls. They lay the man on the table and strapped him down. The ranked officer walked in. The marines all saluted sloppily._

_“Lieutenant Roach, we’ve brought the intruder. What should we do with him?” The marine with the saber said. The Lieutenant smiled evilly._

_“I’ll handle it personally. Now leave me and the intruder alone.” They saluted and left the room. The man was trying to get out of the straps. “If I remember correctly, you’re Reigh, former Spyro Pirate.” Reigh merely laughed at the name._

_“It’s been a long time since anyone has called us that. I was sure that the ones that knew of us were long gone, Former Pirate Captain Walker Bois Roach.” He grinned, “You went even lower than I did.”_

_“Don’t mock me, Reigh! I’m still a pirate. You will tell me what you heard.”_

_“It doesn’t matter. The Reaper of Morana will never fall into Marine hands, as long as it is protected.”_

_**Laqueus – Burned Marine Base** _

Lieutenant Roach stood at the ruins of the marine base. He was careless, there was something off and he totally disregarded it. He must be getting rusty from doing very little pirating in the past three years. Last time he was pirating was just out of boredom of his marine job. That was the first and the last time he tried being a Pirate and a Marine soldier at the same time. Rear Admiral Lilura was furious with him. He shivered at the memory that passed through his head. Returning his thoughts to the scene in front of him, he felt his blood boil with poison. 

“It must be that damn Demon Hunter’s doing. He’s exactly like that man fifteen years ago.” Lieutenant Roach said as he walked through the ruins as his men cleaned up the mess. The file room was the worse off since it was where the fire started. “He must have snuck in here like that man did. Damn it. I thought I had finally got rid of those damn Spyro Pirates that were here in North Blue.” Lieutenant Roach sighed annoyed and punched an already broken wall. “I’ll get you, Demon Hunter!”

_**Laqueus – Outskirts of Fallen Caves** _

The figure glided over the ground toward the caves. He had heard that the beast had taken a liking to the caves, and decided to make it home. The trees were scorched black, and the smell of rotting animals made the figure hurry along the path. He could stand the smell of rotting humans, but rotting animals was just disgusting to him. The mouth to the caves was enormous. The ice from the ceiling was dripping with water, most likely due to the beast’s heat. The ground was wet from all of the melted ice. He glided inside and saw that the cave was glowing with an unusual light. He smirked as he saw what the beast did with the inside. There was blood all over the walls to the cave. The human sacrifices were locked away in a cage. He sat on a rock and waited for the beast to finish his meal.

“Are you done yet?” the figure asked, his airy voice made the prisoners squeak out in fear. The beast turned over to him and smiled. 

“Yes, I’m done. It has been way too long. Have you found what you were looking for?” The beast’s voice was loud and harsh sounding. The figure merely shook his head. The prisoners gasped at the figure’s appearance. 

“He’s so young.” One of them whispered from the corner of the cage. The beast kicked the cage and quieted them down. 

“Looks like you have a group of fan girls.” The figure merely grunted with annoyance. The beast laughed at the figure’s discomfort. “It’s been a while since you’ve been uncomfortable. I can presume you haven’t found it.” 

“The Reaper of Morana, very few people knows what it looks like. In fact, even I’m not sure what it looks like. I have a feeling that the Rear Admiral Lilura knows what it looks like.”

“Then you should go and meet this Rear Admiral.” The beast said in return. The figure laughed softly.

“I’m in no rush. Plus, I like taking things easy.”

_**Laqueus – Kansei Town** _

Raiein was polishing his dagger and katana, when he noticed that Kaiyou was sitting against the wall with her eyes closed. She had become very quiet and still since the end of their conversation. Looking at her made him wonder what she was hiding from the world. He realized that throughout the entire conversation he was the only one that answered questions. She managed to completely evade all of his questions. 

“Raiein, you should poke her.” Myoujou said bored. Raiein fell off of the couch at Myoujou’s voice. Raiein growled under his breath.

“Myoujou….” His voice was full of venom and annoyance. “How many times do I have to tell you, DON’T FREAK’N STARTLE ME!” He was pretty much yelling by the end. Myoujou snickered at his wielder happily at his entertainment. 

“Will you two just shut the hell up? You’re going to wake her up.” Kishin said calmly. Raiein looked over at her again realized that she was still sleeping. Kishin sighed. “You’re both lucky that it looks like she’s a heavy sleeper.” 

“Kishin…” 

“Leave me out of it Myoujou. I’m not helping you tease Raiein.” The three of them ended up bickering. If they were people and if Kaiyou was awake; she’d be rolling on the floor laughing. It would have been like a small catfight. They would have gotten tangled by each other’s limbs. Kaiyou opened one eye at them. It was quite funny looking at Raiein yell at his weapons. Kaiyou was sort of half-awake when Raiein yelled to Myoujou the first time. She returned to her little nap. 

“Raiein? Aren’t you being a little too loud?” Lynda said at the doorway. She was leaning against the frame with a frown. Raiein sighed and calmed himself down. “What did your idiot of weapons do this time?” 

“Be annoying.” Lynda’s eyes widened in surprise, and then she fell into a fit of laughter. Raiein looked at her annoyed. “What the hell, Lynda?”

“Who would have thought, that the scary Demon Hunter is easily annoyed by his own two weapons?” Lynda said with the laughter still in her throat.

“Oh, shut up Lynda. You can’t even hear their…irgh! Damn it.” Raiein looked at his two weapons evilly. “Shut the hell up! I’m about a prick away from dropping that acid on you both.” The two weapons stopped moving and laid still. “Finally; anyway, where did my mother go?”

“She said she was going to be outside looking for some herbs.” Raiein sat back into the couch that he had just got back on. Kaiyou looked at the two of them quietly. Raiein’s eyes had regained their shine that wasn’t there earlier that morning. 

“Raiein, your eyes are interesting.” Kaiyou said bluntly. Raiein startled at her voice jumped a little. Lynda was scared through her skin. They both looked over at Kaiyou shocked. 

“Wha…” Raiein barely registered the statement. Kaiyou giggled at their expressions.

“Your eyes were dull this morning, now they shine brightly.” Raiein sighed at Kaiyou’s statement.

“You’re one of the few that aren’t afraid of them.” Kaiyou looked at him dumbfounded. “My grey eyes are really scary to many of the folks. Which I don’t understand, considering my father had them too.” Raiein noticed her look of curiosity. “My eyes are usually dull when killing demons. It takes about half a day for them to return to normal.” 

“I like them.” Kaiyou replied softly before standing up. “I’ll be going now. I need to get my bag and do some shopping.” Kaiyou walked out of the house with a wave. Raiein sat there looking at Lynda with a blank look.

“She is so difficult to understand.” Raiein said quietly. Lynda shrugged. 

“You seem to understand her without her speaking.” Lynda responded. 

Outside, Kaiyou was casually walking back to the bar. The town was still as lively as ever. It amazed her that these people were the ones that use to live in the towns on the shores. Kaiyou entered the bar and went up to her temporary room. She grabbed, and shouldered it. She went to the market and looked at the items on sale. Nothing caught her attention. Kaiyou looked up when she felt the air change. Looking around, Kaiyou felt worried, something was going to happen. Suddenly there was a small cry. The townspeople looked around for the sound. Kaiyou looked down the street and saw a Marine holding a little girl roughly. There was a crazy smile on his face. 

“Let the child go!” One of the townswomen screamed; she was quieted when the entire marine force stood behind him. Kaiyou glanced at the commanding officer and to the little girl. The girl had tears in her eyes from fear. 

“Men, you know the plan.” They all yelled with enthusiasm. The marines started shooting the people and burning the town. The commanding officer pointed the gun to the child’s head. Kaiyou felt her blood boil with anger. The commanding officer didn’t understand what happened as he felt a strong wind blow pass him. His gun was sliced into two. “What the hell just happened?”

“How can you do this to them?” Kaiyou yelled out. Her hands were already holding onto her daggers. “You’re monsters!” Lieutenant Roach was watching from the back. He looked at her and felt shock consume him. 

“She looks like that man… that can’t be….” Lieutenant Roach whispered under his breath. He suddenly remembered a memory.

_Three years ago on the island of Aki no Fuyu, the clouds were covering the sun and the winds were blowing strongly. A huge ship with a jolly roger docked at the docks. The Captain of the group walked in front while his crew was behind him. Lancer was selling the things he forged in the market and minding his own business. One of the villagers accidently walked into the Captain. The Captain immediately grabbed the villager’s collar._

_“You dare run into me?” The Captain said mercilessly. Lancer looked up and at the commotion. The Captain took out his gun and pointed it at the villager’s head. “I don’t take lightly to people who run into me.” He smirked evilly. “I can’t wait to kill you, after I find what I’m looking for.” The Captain turned to the market place. “Anyone here know about the Reaper of Morana? I’m looking for it.” Lancer bit the inside of his mouth. “I know it’s here on this island.” The villagers all whispered about; unsure what the Reaper of Morana was. “If you won’t answer, I’ll kill this man.”_

_“You’ll kill him either way. You said it yourself, Pirate!” A villager yelled out. Lancer sighed annoyed at their incompetence. Lancer moved his hand to his back pocket and pulled out a dagger._

Kaiyou attached her chains to the daggers. The marines focus their attack on her. They have her surrounded by the hundreds. Kaiyou lets her daggers touch the ground as she holds onto the chains. She widens her stance and takes a deep breath. She starts swinging the daggers by the chain. The marines step back frightened.

“What are you men doing? She’s merely a girl. Attack her!” The commanding officer yelled. Lieutenant Roach frowned; she was not in his plans. She springs the dagger toward an unsuspecting marine. It hits his arm in the bicep; she pulls the dagger back gracefully. 

“Odori no Ken – Hasu. (1)” Kaiyou murmurs as she spins the daggers gracefully at the crowd of marines. Blood sprays from their wounds. Each of the injured marines has a lotus image imprinted where their wound bleeds. Lieutenant Roach pulled out his cutlass. He stealthy walks up to Kaiyou wanting to inflict a killing blow. He brings the cutlass down in a powerful swing. Kaiyou turns too slow and comes face to face with the sword…. It never reaches its intended target. Kaiyou looks at the broad back that is in front of her. His short brown hair was flowing in the wind. Kaiyou felt an intense killer intent coming from Raiein, which surprised her. Kishin was in his right hand and blocking the cutlass. “What?”

“Focus, otherwise they’ll kill you. These marines are not what you think they are. These guys are all former pirates. The Lamia Pirates, to be exact, are led by Captain Roach. Or what the town likes to call him, Lieutenant Roach.” Raiein spitted out with a hint of anger. When Kaiyou heard the name of the pirates, she almost spaced out in remembrance. She gripped her chains tightly. 

“Raiein move.” Raiein jumped out of her range and watched as she spun her daggers at a dangerously fast speed. Raiein blinked a few times; Kaiyou suddenly look like a reaper. Her golden eyes had hints of red in them. “Pirate Walker Bois Roach, prepare to meet you’re end.” Lieutenant Roach smirked.

“I highly digress, girl. You cannot beat me.” Raiein pulled out Myoujou and walked silently to the remaining pirates with a smile. “I will triumph. I won’t lose to someone that looks exactly like that man!” Kaiyou tilted her head to the side. Roach dodged an attack to his side with bringing his cutlass up. 

“Odori no Ken – Fuzei Suingu. (2)” Kaiyou aimed her daggers toward him. The sound of air getting cut resounded as they flew. One of the daggers wrapped around Roach’s cutlass. Roach realized that the attack was amplified by the air that wrapped itself around the daggers. His cutlass broke in half; a shard of the blade flew into his right eye. Roach could barely recognize that the second dagger was coming right for his arm. 

Raiein was enjoying his time with the grunts. Myoujou was laughing excitedly at the amount of blood he was able to taste. Kishin was relaxing in his sheath. “Oni no Ken – Fujin Dageki. (3)” A massive wind was created with his one swing. The pirates screamed out in pain. Some of them had their legs amputated, while others had their arms. There were few that were left unscratched. Myoujou started shaking in Raiein’s hand. Raiein turned quickly and stabbed a pirate right through the right lung. “Don’t get in my way.” Raiein’s voice was full of austere and venom. He pulled out Myoujou and swung the blood off. “What do you think of the carnage Myoujou? Does it satisfy you?” Myoujou laughed sinisterly. 

“Why… of course not, you know I love the taste of blood.” Myoujou said menacingly. Raiein sighed and looked at the next pirate that came running at him. 

“I guess you need a laugh. Allow me to do the pleasures. Oni no Ken – Banafrit. (4)” The pirate that was unlucky enough to get slashed by the attack stopped in his tracks. Raiein watched as the pirate looked at himself with stars in his eyes. Myoujou started sniggering at the pirate. Raiein watched with amusement. The pirate was yelling in a very high pitched voice.

“Someone give me a mirror! I think I have a stain in my hair! I need to make sure my make-up isn’t smeared.” The pirate’s allies looked at him with shock. 

“What the hell?” Another pirate yelled out at the display. “What did you do to him?” Raiein smiled evilly.

“Only what he needed which was to slow down and look at his appearance. I serious think he needs to make sure his make-up isn’t messed up.” Raiein responded. Myoujou was still laughing at the pirate’s beauty comments. “Oh but don’t worry he should be back to normal in ten minutes or less.”

“We’ll kill you for mocking us!” The pirates all started lunging at him. Raiein could feel Myoujou smirking happily. Raiein looked at the amount of pirates left and smiled.

“I’ll finish this with one last attack.” Raiein shook Myoujou, until the sword had a golden light emitting from it. “Oni no Ken – Shen Ryuu. (5)” The pirates all scrambled to get away from the dragon that formed. It ran the pirates over and disperses. Myoujou laughed at the now injured or unconscious pirates. 

“That was nice Raiein. Thanks for the meal.” Myoujou whispered ominously. Raiein simply nodded and sheathed him; turning his attention toward Kaiyou’s fight. He couldn’t believe how graceful she looked when in combat. Her eyes were different than before. “Raiein… you sure you ain’t going to help her?” Raiein nodded. Kaiyou had blood dripping down her left check. She was extremely focused, which managed to make Raiein wonder why she was so out of it when she wasn’t in battle. Roach on the other hand was much worse for wear. His right arm was bleeding heavily and there was a huge gash going down his side. 

“Must have been an attack from Kaiyou.” Raiein muttered. Roach was also limping; his gun in his left hand. Roach aimed his gun at her. Kaiyou eyed him looking for the small twitch that would show her his move. A muscle twitch and the bullet flew. She turned her body to the side and it grazed her right side. She barely even cringed at the pain. 

“You’re out of bullets.” Kaiyou said emotionlessly. “And your cutlass is broken in half. What will you now?”

“I’ll kill you with my hands.” He said with venom. “I must erase you. You look too similar to that man.” 

“Who are you talking about?” Kaiyou asked.

“Pirate Captain of the Spyro Pirates, I managed to get rid of his two underlings.” Roach said austerely. “They who protect the Reaper of Morana in North Blue have been killed. Fifteen years ago, I killed a man named Reigh, and three years ago I killed a man named Lancer. They were protectors of the Reaper of Morana. I don’t know what it looks like, but I’ll get my hands on it.” Kaiyou sheathed one of her daggers. In one hand she was holding onto the dagger’s handle, and in the other; she was holding onto the chain. There was blood dripping gradually to the ground. Her hands were drenched red by the liquid. Raiein froze when he heard the name Reigh. He felt his blood turn cold as he looked at Roach with resentment.

“You, I will never forgive.” Kaiyou whispered bitterly as she processed her father’s name. “I hope you have fun in hell Pirate Walker Bois Roach. Odori no Ken – Shinigami. (6)” The dagger lodged itself inside of Roach’s heart. Roach grabbed the dagger. “I wouldn’t pull it out if I were you.” Kaiyou said without remorse. “The gut hook will deal more damage if you do.” Raiein looked at the attack with awe. He had never seen someone attack with such fluidity. 

“You’re a monster.” Roach whispered as he fell over lifeless. Kaiyou pulled the dagger back and unhooked the chain. Raiein walked over to her. Her eyes were clouded over; spaced out again.  
_“What happened Mayor?” Kaiyou’s mother asked worried. Kaiyou sat quietly on the couch with her head tilted in curiosity._

_“Mana, I’m so sorry. Lancer… he’s dead. The pirates killed him when he was trying to protect the village.” The mayor moved closer toward Mana and whispered into her ear. “They were looking for the Reaper of Morana.” Mana stood frozen to her spot. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She blinked them away, stubbornly. Mana politely stopped the Mayor and turned toward Kaiyou._

_“Kaiyou, honey, can you please go and study upstairs? Mama has to talk privately with the mayor.” Mana said softly. Kaiyou nodded and climbed off the couch and ran upstairs. “Please come in and make yourself comfortable.” The mayor walked in and sat down in the armchair. Mana sat on the couch after bringing some tea over._

_“You and Kaiyou are no longer safe here. I suggest you take Kaiyou and leave. They’ve already killed Reigh. There is no one else here in North Blue who can protect you both. It’s only a matter of time before they know exactly where the Reaper of Morana is.”_

_“I have nowhere else to go, Mayor. This is the only place left. I’ll protect it even if it costs me my life.”_

“Kaiyou?” Raiein said gently as she sheathed a bloodless dagger. “Are you alright?” She looked up at him and sighed softly. 

“Yeah, I’m just tired that’s all.” Kaiyou turned to look at the carnage around her. “Ahh this is familiar….”

“Familiar?” Raiein inquired with interest. 

“I was called a demon back home. There was little blood though. It wasn’t even people that died.” Kaiyou said without second thought. Raiein looked at the girl in front of him. She looked so fragile and weak, and yet she was hard to break and strong. 

“From what I see, you’re nothing like a demon. Why did they call you that?” Raiein watched as she merely shook her head refusing to answer. “You don’t have to tell me. We should clean this mess up.” The townspeople were all hiding inside the buildings. They were staring in awe at the display of violence. The townspeople were disgusted at the people that pretended to be marines. They fell for the trick created by the pirates. Raiein started cleaning up the mess. He moved the dead bodies to one side and the alive bodies to another side tied up. Kaiyou helped him drag the pirates into piles. A hand grabbed her ankle; she glanced down at the owner. His eyes were glazed over and he was having trouble breathing. 

“Please…kill me….” Kaiyou bent down next to the pirate. She looked at the wounds and digged through her bag for a small pill that she made the pirate swallow it. The pirate immediately fell unconscious after a few minutes. The pill would make dying less painful. She sighed and brought the pirate to the middle; a small photo fell out of his pocket. Kaiyou’s curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up. In the photo was a beautiful young lady with light red hair and blue eyes. She was smiling brightly and if Kaiyou looked carefully; she could see the pirate in the girl’s eyes. 

“Raiein!” Kaiyou yelled loudly; Raiein jumped at her loud gentle voice. He turned to face her with a questioning expression. “Is there a doctor here?”

“You want to save one of them?” Raiein inquired stunned. Kaiyou nodded. Raiein nodded at the look in her clouded eyes. “Fine, don’t ask me to help you if he attacks you.” Raiein ran off to get the doctor. It took over a few hours for the two of them to finish cleaning up their mess. The pirates that were still alive were constantly being watched by the townspeople. The doctor managed to save the pirate that Kaiyou was worried about. Raiein was still interested into why she decided to save the man. “So what made you decide to save that one pirate?” 

“There’s someone waiting for him to come back.” Raiein looked over at Kaiyou. “He can go back.”

“You’re being naïve. He’s a pirate therefore he’ll return to it. He won’t go back to the one who’s waiting for him.” Raiein said skeptically. 

“You don’t know that!” Kaiyou retorted angrily. Raiein was shocked at her anger. “He deserves a chance to change.”

“And how would you know if he already had a few hundred chances?” Raiein said back calmly. Kaiyou sighed and starred at him.

“It would be his second chance from me.” Kaiyou replied softly. She looked toward the sky. A drop of water landed on her right check. Raiein observed around at the sudden downpour of rain. Raiein could feel a wave of mystery wash over the girl that was standing in front of him. 

“Come on, let’s go inside. You’ll catch a cold if you’re out here for too long.” Raiein said walking toward the bar that Lynda and Sena were waiting. The blood slowly washed away from her hands. Kaiyou stood there a few minutes longer before slowly treading her way to the bar. When she opened to door, she was thrown back onto the ground by a little girl. Kaiyou looked at the girl in confusion, before remembering that this was the girl that she had saved. 

“Thank you so much for saving me! I was really scared!” The little girl said appreciatively and smiled. Kaiyou noticed her sun-burned hair and stunning green eyes. “You’re really cool big sis.” 

“Big sis?” Kaiyou mumbled at the strangeness of being called by such a nickname. Raiein was sitting at the counter with Sena and Lynda. He looked at the two of them. Myoujou snickered loudly and Raiein dropped his glass. Raiein looked at his katana evilly. Lynda merely giggled at the two scenes. “You’re welcome. I’m just glad that you weren’t hurt.” The two of them smiled. Kaiyou stood up and walked over to Raiein. “What happened here?”

“I swear I’ll destroy Myoujou with acids one of these days.” Raiein responded annoyed. “That damn idiot doesn’t understand what it means to stop.” Raiein glanced at her. “What are you going to do now?”

“Do you know who Reigh is?” Raiein’s eyes darkened at the mention of the name. Kaiyou observed him carefully. 

“Reigh was my late father. He had a huge dislike to the World Government. I guess it makes sense now that I know he was a former pirate.” Sena, who was listening to the conversation, looked down at her drink sadly. Raiein turned his head toward his mother. “Did you know he was a former pirate?”

“Yes.” Sena replied softly. “I knew that your father was a pirate. We had our secrets, but we knew each other’s greatest secret. For your father it was being a former pirate; as for me… I use to be a bartender in the Grand Line with some of the greatest connections.” Kaiyou looked up at the mention of Grand Line. “I met your father in the Grand Line. He was the first mate to the Spyro Pirates.” 

“No wonder he was so strong. Being first mate has to be more than just a title.” Lynda gasped out. Sena laughed sadly. 

“Yes, he always told me that he had to protect the Reaper of Morana. I really don’t know what that is though.” Sena pointed out bluntly. The bartender smiled as he brought out a small cake for Kaiyou. 

“Enjoy.” The bartender started speaking to the group. “Reigh told me that the Spyro Pirates disbanded because of the desire to keep the Reaper of Morana safe. The thing is that the Spyro Pirates themselves don’t know where the rest of the group is. Reigh only knew that Lancer was in North Blue.”

“Then Raiein, let’s go and find these Spyro Pirates!” Myoujou said with a hint of bloodlust in his voice. Raiein was so startled that he hit his head on light fixture. Lynda and Sena looked at him worried, while Kaiyou merely blinked at Raiein’s sudden movement. 

“Myoujou! That is it! Where is that damn acid when I need it?” Raiein murmured angrily. Myoujou snickered at his master’s discomfort. Kishin sat quietly listening to the two of them. 

“Myoujou, I suggest you stop startling him if you wish to never feel that acid burn through you.” Kishin replied when they were getting a little too loud for his ears (that he did not have). Kaiyou giggled at their antics. The three quieted and Raiein looked at Kaiyou. Her eyes were back to their normal shiny self. 

“So what will you do Raiein? You’ve exterminated every demon that ever existed on this island.” Myoujou replied.

“No, I still have one last one to exterminate; that monster that destroyed our towns next to the shore.” Raiein spoke sharply. Kaiyou looked out of the window and watched the rain fall. There was an eerie quietness after Raiein spoke. 

“You can’t defeat him.” Kaiyou said bluntly after a few minutes of silence. Raiein stood up annoyed.

“What the hell do you mean I can’t defeat him?” Sena and Lynda tried to calm him down. Kaiyou looked over at him. Her gaze pierced through his soul. 

“I’m afraid that Myoujou won’t be able to withstand the beast’s attacks. The amount of damage that I saw down there; isn’t something that Myoujou can handle.” Raiein was about to retort in defense of his katana, that was shaking with anger, when Kaiyou stopped him. “I’m not saying that you or your katana is weak. I’m saying that the metal used to infuse Myoujou to, is not strong enough for you to exterminate such a monster. This evaluation is from a blacksmith’s view; therefore if you want try to eradicate the monster, I won’t stop you. Just know that the consequences would be your katana breaking.” 

“Are you saying that Myoujou won’t last much longer?” Raiein said while sitting back down in his chair. 

“If he’ll just let me look at him without him attacking me, I could tell you an approximate answer to your question.” 

“Like I’ll let you touch me! I can barely stand this master of mine to touch me.” Myoujou yelled in defense. Kaiyou merely put her hands up in defeat, before picking up the plate with the small cake and dropping the cake whole into her mouth. Raiein looked at her surprised. 

“What the… do you have like a big mouth or something?” Kaiyou laughed softly.

“Nope.” Myoujou rested quietly for a few minutes before rattling in Raiein’s hands.

“Raiein, as much as I hate to admit it, but she has made a strong point. I’m not strong enough to attack a monster like that. You would need a very carefully craft sword of the finest grade to defeat that monster.” Myoujou admitted, Kishin gasped in shock.

“Who the hell are you? What did you do to Myoujou?” Kishin exclaimed. Myoujou merely grunted annoyed.

“Myoujou for you to actually admit something like that, how much pride did you swallow?” Raiein inquired with interest. Kaiyou smirked as she rested her head on her propped hands. Myoujou thrashed about in Raiein’s hand.

“Oh shut the hell up! What are you going to do now?” Myoujou yelled in attempt to change the topic. 

“I’m not going to answer you until you give me an answer.” Raiein pointed out. Myoujou muttered curses under his breath. 

“Fine! I swallowed a damn lot of it. Now tell me what are you going to do?” Myoujou answered reluctantly. Raiein merely sneered at Myoujou.

“I’ll tell you later. I need to think about it.” Myoujou yelled with annoyance. Sena, Lynda, and the bartender watched with amusement. Kaiyou sighed gently and glanced down at the hot chocolate that was in her hands. 

“I’m really grateful for all you’ve done for me while I was here, but I really think it’s time I move on.” Kaiyou whispered softly. Sena looked over at Kaiyou worried. 

“It’s already so late. You’re not planning on leaving tonight are you? At least say here for the night.” Sena’s motherly instincts were kicking in. Lynda nodded quickly and tried to persuade her to stay. Kaiyou nodded slowly and smiled weakly. Raiein watched as Kaiyou dismissed herself and walked upstairs to the room she was using earlier. “Raiein, what do you want to do now?” Raiein looked at his mother, who was smiling gently at him. “I don’t mind if you want to leave. I’ll manage with life here. That way you’ll be able to have a place to always come home to.” 

“Mother, there isn’t a reason for me to really leave.”

“Lies! You want to find the weapon that will be strong enough to kill that monster.” Sena reprehend him for his stubbornness. “You’re very similar to your father. It drives me insane sometimes.” Lynda chuckled at his expression. 

“Maybe you should ask Kaiyou to let you go with her?” Lynda proposed.

“I don’t know. She seems like such a mystery.” Raiein replied and took a sip of his drink.

“She interests you though. Raiein, you shouldn’t stay here all of your life. Travel the world and learn for yourself what the world has to offer.” Sena offered quietly. 

“I’ll just sleep on it.” Raiein replied softly. “It’s late like you two said. I’m going home.” Raiein stood up and strolled out the door. Sena sighed sadly as she nursed her drink. 

“Sena, are you really sure you can let him go?” the bartender asked gently. Sena nodded and drank the entire cup. 

“It’s time he worried about his own future.” Lynda stood up and dismissed herself. Sena smiled at her as she left. “I’m worried that he’s always going to worry about me.” 

“You can’t blame him, Sena. He had to grow up earlier than most of the boys his age.” The bartender cleaned the cups. 

“Why did you tell them about the Reaper of Morana?” The bartender looked up and smiled gently.

“I just have a feeling that the two of them will unravel what the Reaper of Morana is.” 

_**Laqueus – Safe Shore, Four o’clock in the Morning** _

Kaiyou was loading the few supplies that the townspeople gave her. The day had barely started and she had been awake since two. Kaiyou really didn’t know why she was in such a rush, she just needed to leave and go back out to sea. She was just about to push her boat into the water when she heard her name being yelled. Kaiyou turned around and saw Lynda, Sena, the bartender, and Raiein. Raiein had a bag over his shoulder. Kaiyou walked over curious. 

“What are you guys doing here?” 

“Isn’t that simple, we’re seeing you off.” Lynda replied with a smile. Sena nodded sadly. 

“Then why is Raiein here with a bag? Don’t tell me you want to come along?” Kaiyou questioned, but before anyone could answer her, she spoke up. “You can come along. I would truly enjoy some company.” Raiein stood there before eyeing at Kaiyou in the eyes.

“I have a mission.”

“I got no problems with that. A man’s got to do what a man’s got to do. I won’t stop you.” Kaiyou said seriously. Raiein smirked and looked toward the group that was staying.

“Thanks for all you’ve done. I’ll be going now.” Sena nodded and kissed him on the forehead.

“Take care of yourself, and don’t worry about me. I have people here who will help me.” Raiein nodded and walked to the boat. Kaiyou was already standing on the boat. 

“You push the boat into the water.” Kaiyou commanded softly. There was a small smile on her face. Raiein smirked at her attitude. 

“You have one crazy personality, you know that?” 

“Haha thanks. I like to KISS.” Kaiyou said without a care in the world. Raiein almost fell over at her statement. Sena and Lynda looked at her surprised. The bartender just smiled.

“Wha….” Kaiyou just looked at him with a smirk. There was a light sparkle of playfulness in her golden eyes. Raiein pushed the boat into the water and got on.

“KISS; Keep It Simple Stupid.” She chuckled as she walked into the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations of the attacks:  
> 1\. Sword Dance – Lotus  
> 2\. Sword Dance – Air Swing  
> 3\. Demon Sword – Fujin’s Strike  
> 4\. Demon Sword – Beautiful Soul  
> 5\. Demon Sword – Dragon Spirit  
> 6\. Sword Dance – God of Death


	4. Maple Island? Trouble Before Landing?

The moon shimmered as the bright sun rose into the sky. The waves rocked the boat gently across the ocean. Raiein was walking around the little but comfortable boat; he was looking at every little detail or thing that was somewhat interesting to him. Kaiyou was next to the wheel in a little chair she found. The wind was keeping the cool breeze from disappearing and giving way to the blazing sun. Every once and awhile, Kaiyou would hear a few bickering words between the swordsman and his swords, mainly Myoujou. She looked up at the sky and studied the sun. It was almost nine in the morning. There was a loud sound of something hitting the side of the boat. Kaiyou, curious, walked to the edge of the boat and looked toward the water. She blinked a few times at what she saw. Raiein came to stand next to her and looked.

“What the hell is that?” Raiein said with a wonder. “Never seen anything like this before, have you?” Kaiyou only shook her head. 

“I could only imagine. Shall we pull it up?” Kaiyou questioned delicately. Raiein shrugged and grabbed it. 

“Shall I say that it’s pretty slimy? Not to mention kind of heavy.” Raiein dropped the object on the boat and they both stared at it. Kaiyou unconscientiously took a step away from it. The object was unusual shaped. It was like a sphere yet somehow a box. There looked to be a keyhole. “What would we call this, a box or a sphere? Can you see the unusual coloring?” Kaiyou nodded. The color was purple yet green. 

“I would be careful opening that Raiein. There’s some type of power radiating from it.” Kishin said softly enough that it didn’t give Raiein a heart attack. Myoujou laughed menacingly. 

“Just rip it to shreds. It can’t kill you.” Myoujou said sardonically. Raiein merely sighed and carefully tried to open it after Kaiyou nodded. To both of their surprise, it held a bright gem in the same color as the container. 

“What is a gem like this doing floating in the ocean?” When Raiein didn’t get a reply, he looked up to see Kaiyou hiding behind the cabin door on the other side of the boat. “Um… Kaiyou, why are you all the way over there? It’s not like the gem is going to attack you or anything like that.”

“I don’t like that gem. It makes me uncomfortable.” Kaiyou replied softly. “You’re better off, keeping that away from me.” Raiein blinked in confusion, but nonetheless kept the gem away from her. 

“No worries, I’ll keep it away from you. When do you think we’d reach another island?” Raiein asked to keep her talking.

“I’m not entirely sure. Half a day or so….” Kaiyou sighed softly to herself before walking back to the wheel. “What do you think the next island would be like?”

“I couldn’t guess truthfully. I haven’t been to another island before other than the ones right off the shores of my own island.” Raiein put the gem somewhere Kaiyou wouldn’t see it and sat down next to her. “It could be full of ignorant people, or hot-headed people. It could have only children. Or….” Kaiyou chuckled softly. Raiein looked at her. Somehow to him, Kaiyou always seemed to radiate a silent sadness.

“I suppose it would be like most islands. A place full of people that live peacefully in a town or village that kept the families that live there together.” Raiein could feel her grow distant from him. It was unusual, on Laqueus; Kaiyou always gave a different feeling to Raiein. On the sea, something was always different about her. Her mood was like the weather in the Grand Line. Or what he heard about the weather in the Grand Line. Kaiyou looked up at the sudden gust of wind.

“Something wrong Kaiyou?” There was a glazed look in her eyes. “Kaiyou?” She turned and looked at him. A chill ran down his spine.

“Looks like we’re not going to get to keep a peaceful trip to the next island after all; we’ve got company.” Kaiyou replied while looking over to her left. Raiein turned to see as well. In the distance was a ship with a Jolly Roger flying in the wind. 

“Maybe we could somehow persuade them to leave us alone?” Raiein suggested with reservation in his voice.

“I highly doubt we could persuade them to do that. They’re pirates. If they’re anything like pirates of legend, then I’m afraid that they’re going to be quite rough.” Kaiyou sighed softly. “I dare hope they don’t see us.”

“I don’t think that’s possible since they’re coming right at us. We’ll most likely have to fight, how troublesome.” Raiein replied. His katana laughed, startling him.

“Who cares? I just want some blood!” Myoujou exclaimed. Raiein sighed annoyed. Kaiyou giggled delicately. Raiein noticed that Kaiyou suddenly had a faraway look again. He watched worried. 

“Is it me, or does she seems to space out frequently?” Kishin inquired. “In fact, she’s spaced out about five times since waking up this morning.” 

“Don’t bring it up.” Raiein turned toward Kaiyou and poked her. “Kaiyou, this isn’t the time to be spacing out. Those pirates are pretty close to us.” Kishin rolled his eyes in annoyance, while mumbling under his breath.

“Huh? Oh I’m sorry. I guess we might want to be prepared for anything then.” Kaiyou mumbled as she walked into the cabin. Raiein looked over at the ship that was coming closer to them. His hands rested on his katana; ready at a moment’s notice to retaliate. Kaiyou returned a few minutes later with her belt hidden under her hoodie. Her face set in an emotionless expression. The pirate ship slowed next to their little boat. A ladder flew over the side of the ship. Raiein unconsciously stood a bit in front of Kaiyou. A burly man jumped down from the ship, rocking the boat back and forth on the ocean’s surface. Raiein could hear some of the crewmembers from the ship groaning at their ally.

“Yah could da use the ladder Cap. After all, da men did drop it just for yah.” A slim male, that had piercing black eyes that contrasted with his reddish-white hair, said. There was a frightening smirk plastered on his face. Kaiyou watched as the man walk up next to his captain. “Cap, didjah yah find what yah looking for?” His eyes were mere slits, sort of like a cat’s.  
“Not yet I suppose, and do something about your speech. It’s annoying.” The captain replied deafeningly. Kaiyou resisted the urge to cringe from the frequency of the man’s voice. He looked down at Raiein and Kaiyou and smiled. “Well it not every day that we, pirates, see such a beautiful lady on the waters.” Kaiyou’s fingers twitched unconsciously. “How about you come with me? I could give you everything you ever wanted. All you would have to do is be my girl, how about it?” There was a lecherous smile plastered on his face. Raiein glanced at Kaiyou from the corner of his eyes. Her hair was covering her eyes. 

“Hey, Kai….” Raiein started speaking.

“Quiet.” Her voice was merely a whisper, yet it sent a chill down Raiein’s spine. Kaiyou walked in front of Raiein. “Who sent you? And don’t you dare say that no one sent you.” Raiein could hear the crew murmuring among themselves from above. Kishin and Myoujou watched in anticipation. The captain’s smile turned into an ugly frown. In an instant, he managed to grab Kaiyou by the wrist and hold her dangling in front of him. Raiein stood wide-eyed in shock.

“When…?” Raiein thought to himself. 

“How dare you speak to me like that you ignorant bitch? Don’t you know who I am?” The captain roared angrily. The men on the boat were chuckling to themselves. “I am Captain Cesare Calico, the man that owns these waters.”

“These waters don’t belong to anyone, it belongs to everyone.” Kaiyou retorted softly. Calico squeezed her wrist, wanting her to scream. Kaiyou merely bit the inside of her lip and stared at him. Raiein was about to pull out his katana when the cat-like pirate pounced him to the boat’s deck. 

“You shouldn’t dare interfere with cap’s toy.” 

“What are you after?” Raiein asked the pirate. He smiled felinely and shrugged.

“Cap, didn’t really say. You’re better off just watching. Then maybe he’ll ask you to join.” Raiein looked at Kaiyou, who continued to star at the man.

“What are you doing Raiein? This isn’t time to be kissing the deck.” Kishin accused annoyed. Raiein closed his eyes. “Raiein, there’s a demon among them damn it.” When he opened his eyes again, they were once again dull. Kaiyou glanced over her shoulder at Raiein worried. 

“You shouldn’t be worried about others if I were you.” Calico stated with malice. She looked up and her eyes were dark. 

“You should let go of my wrist if you still want that hand of yours.” Kaiyou replied threateningly. A dark aura engulfed the area. Raiein took that moment to kick the cat-like pirate off of him with Myoujou drawn. 

“Kaiyou, you can stop messing around now. I’m tired of these people.” Raiein said loudly. Kaiyou nodded and within a second, she was standing back to back with Raiein. Calico stared at where his hand should have been. The next second, he was screaming in pain, while the blood dripped to the deck. Raiein smiled weakly. “Dang, Kaiyou don’t you think that was a bit overboard?” Raiein noticed her dagger attached to the chain was vibrating quietly around her feet. 

“I should have known. I should have seen it coming. I knew that my life wasn’t going to be peaceful anymore….” Kaiyou whispered only loud enough for Raiein to hear. “It’s too bad. There’s no going back.” Kaiyou looked at Calico. “You brought it back. Now you shall fear the ocean for all eternity. Raiein, take care of that cat-like demon; the captain is mine.” She stepped forward and the air around her grew cold. “Odori no Ken – Fuzei Tantou(1).” She spun the dagger, covered in a thin layer of air, and aimed for Calico’s heart. Calico dodged and aimed a kick for Kaiyou’s stomach. 

Raiein looked at the cat-pirate in front of him. “How about you drop the charades? You’re a demon cat aren’t you? If I’m not mistaken a neko-mata for sure.” The cat-like pirate laughed. 

“What does that mean then?” The pirate asked with a knowing smile. Myoujou growled evilly.

“What are you waiting for Raiein? The owner of the body is already dead. That neko-mata is merely using it. Kill it damn it!” Raiein started attacking the pirate but for some odd reason, the attacks wouldn’t connect with the pirate. The pirate smiled cat-like and managed to bit down into Raiein’s arm. Raiein slammed the pirate into the cabin wall. The pirate’s jaw grip was tighter than Raiein had anticipated. Myoujou radiated heat like the morning star. “Raiein get that damn cat off of your damn arm! He’s vile!” Kishin shook his head in annoyance.

“It seems that your friend is having some trouble with my partner.” Calico said suddenly. The crew all yelled and cheered for their captain and first mate. Kaiyou could care less about that. Her mind was blank with only one thought running through her head. “What are you going to do now?” Calico quickly moved into position as his crew threw a metal pole at her. She dodged. The next moment Kaiyou was flying off the boat from the force of a kick from Calico. Kaiyou fell head first into the ocean water. She panicked as the water engulfed her. She couldn’t move. The water was pulling her toward the ocean floor. Calico smiled as she fell into the water.

“Raiein, help me….” Kaiyou thought helplessly. The water was eating her alive. Her body felt like lead. Raiein saw Kaiyou fall into the water from the corner of his eyes. There was one problem. He was extremely busy with the demon cat. There was a tug from the bottom of his soul. Raiein looked at the pirate.

“I hope you can swim, little kitty cat.” Raiein ran to the side of the boat and jumped in after Kaiyou, with the pirate still hanging onto his arm. The pirate immediately removed his teeth from Raiein’s arm and swam toward the surface. Raiein sheathed Myoujou and looked around the water for Kaiyou. Raiein could see her sinking deeper and deeper. He swam as quickly as he could toward Kaiyou. He had difficulty swimming toward her. Raiein could feel the ocean taking her further away from him. He reached out to grab her arm and pulled her into his arms as he swam toward the surface. As he broke the surface, he took a deep breath. He swam toward their little boat and was greeted with a metal blade in his face. 

“You’re back quicker than I expected.” Raiein looked at the owner of the blade and scowled. Calico bent down next to the blade wielder and squeezed Raiein’s injured arm. 

“Urgh!” Raiein watched helplessly as the blade wielder took Kaiyou out of his arm. Myoujou was yelling at Raiein to stop acting weak. With his free hand he grabbed Kishin and embedded the dagger into Calico’s right foot. Calico, out of anger, picked him up and threw him against the wall. Only that Raiein never hit the wall, he managed to get into a fighting position. “If I have to, I’ll destroy your entire ship.” Raiein saw one of the crew members lifting Kaiyou onto the ship. “Damn it. Kishin, allow me your strength. Oni no Tantou – Fujin Dageki(2)!” A powerful wind slash attack the side of the ship making the crew loses their grip on Kaiyou. Raiein quickly sheathed Kishin and pulled out Myoujou. “Oni no Ken – Shen Ryuu(3).” A dragon whirled around him making Calico and the blade wielder go flying off the small boat. Raiein caught Kaiyou before she hit the deck. “Kaiyou wake up. Come on.” She was extremely cold in his arm. “Kaiyou!” Raiein gently laid her against the cabin wall. “Oni no Ken – Keres(4)!” Darkness attacked the ship and it suddenly erupted into flames. Raiein took this moment of confusion to take the boat away from that ship with the sudden help from the wind. Raiein sheathed Myoujou and ran back over to Kaiyou. She had gotten extremely pale. He picked her up and walked her inside. He grabbed a towel and dried her hair. He looked at her wet clothing and sighed. “What the hell should I do? If she doesn’t get out of those clothes she’s going to catch a cold.”

“Just do her the favor and take them off.” Myoujou said obnoxiously. Kishin snapped at Myoujou.

“Don’t you have any moral Myoujou? It isn’t correct for a man to undress a woman.” The two weapons started to bicker over the meaning of having moral when they were merely weapon spirits. 

“Please can you two be quiet for once.” Raiein asked in a quiet voice. He was looking for a bigger towel to wrap her in. The two weapons silenced themselves in worry. He hoped to be able to suck all of the water out by the towel. Raiein sighed as he ended up using the small towel to wrap her in and taking the blanket off the bed and wrapping that around her and the towel. He then walked over to his area and took his coat off and hung it on the hook to dry. He walked pulled out a dry pair of clothing and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. Myoujou and Kishin were left near Kaiyou. The two of them sighed at the same time.

“What the hell is wrong with him? It must have been that damn neko-mata.” Myoujou said viciously. Kishin sighed softly.

“Myoujou, I believe that it’s also the fact that Kaiyou was rendered unconscious on his watch. It seems to me that she might end up meaning something to him.” Kishin replied. “This was the first time he didn’t yell at us to be quiet or threaten us with the acid. He must be worried about her. Don’t tell me you’re not worried.” Myoujou rattled softly. Kishin smiled before frowning. “Why isn’t she waking?” 

“Don’t ask me. I’m no freaking doctor. For crying out loud, I don’t even have hands.” Myoujou replied softly. Raiein came out shirtless. “Don’t you ever change your outfits?” Raiein merely shrugged in reply. He walked over to Kaiyou and laid her on the bed. 

“You two keep an eye on her. I’m going to go see where we’re headed.” Raiein left the cabin without waiting for a reaction. The two weapons silently watched Kaiyou. 

_**Loki, Maple Island – Early Morning** _

The figure walked through the Mediterranean looking city. His honey blond hair was being caressed by the gentle wind. As he walked through the city, he could hear women whispering and gossiping around him. He sighed softly. He entered a shop and listened to the bell ring. A young woman came out smiling at him. She was around her early twenties and had startling silver eyes that contrasted with her light purple hair. She was dressed in a silver dress that stopped at her knees. 

“What a surprise. I wasn’t expecting you to drop by. After all, you did decide to go looking for that Reaper of Morana.” 

“Enough of the idle talk, it’s time we started.” The figure commanded. She smiled and left the room. He looked at the little items lying around the store. “Alcestis, what is all of this?” 

“Stuff that humans like for your information, they sell quite well.” She shouted from the other room. The figure walked around the shop bored. “Did your trip go well?”

“How do you think my trip went, Alcestis?” The figure could hear Alcestis giggling in the back. 

“It sounds like it was almost a waste of time.”

“Not quite. Remember that guy is on Laqueus. He seems to be enjoying himself. He told me that the one that knew about the Reaper of Morana was on that island, only that he died by the pseudo-marines’ hand. It turns out that that the Reaper of Morana was being protected by the Spyro Pirates.” The figure said while sitting himself on Alcestis’s counter. “Have you heard of them?” Alcestis came back out dressed in a purple T-shirt and grey jeans. 

“I’ve heard rumors about them. Not sure if those are true, but I could look them up for you if you wish.” Alcestis walked over to the figure and sat on the counter next to him. “Did something happen? You still seem out of it.” There was concern laced in her words. The figure looked over at her.

“I suppose it hasn’t sunk in yet.” The figure looked at his hands. “My hands are stained in blood. At least that’s what I believe.” Alcestis put her hand on his cold ones. 

“Shall I call up the crew? You sound like you want to return to the sea.” Alcestis sighed when the figure didn’t reply. “Well then, I guess I better call them up.” She stood up and walked over to her den den mushi before dialing.

_**Marine Base – Maple Island** _

The marines were all busy running around with their duties. However, one marine sat quietly under a tree resting. He had chin length silvery-gray hair with a small, long ponytail in the back. His right eye was hidden under a black eye-patch, while his left eye was dull. His two pistols were sitting in his holsters that wrapped around his hip and thighs. Next to him was his trusty sniper rifle. A young marine came running up to him. 

“Sir, you are wanted by the Ensign. He said it was urgent.” The young marine jumped in an awestruck fear as the marine stood up and brushed the dust away. 

“How urgent is urgent to the Ensign?” The marine’s gentle voice asked. His left eye never really focused onto the young marine. He merely stared into the space ahead of him. After a moment of silence, the marine sighed in frustration. “Marine, I’m asking you a question. How urgent is urgent in regards to the Ensign?” 

“I’m sorry, sir! He didn’t say, other than urgent, sir!” The marine looked off toward the main building. He waved the young marine off, grabbed his sniper rifle, and walked toward the building. The wind blew strong through the marine compound. The marine looked up toward the sky with his eyes closed.

“Hey, are you going to keep the Ensign waiting, Hero?” A male voice said cockily. The Hero turned his head slightly, eyes still closed. He merely sighed and continued walking. “Hey! Hero, wait!” The Hero tilted his head over to the owner of the voice. “Wait a second!”

“Yes?” The Hero said softly. 

“How long will you bask in that glory of yours?” the man asked austerely. The Hero opened the door to the building ignoring the question. He walked through the halls, saluting as he went by. The lowly ranked marines held him in high regards or with contempt. The Hero stopped in front of a huge door and knocked after taking a deep breath. 

“Come in.” The Hero walked inside and closed the door behind him. 

“Sir!” He stood at attention. The Hero tensed when he felt another presence in the room with the Ensign. The Ensign was an average sized man in his late twenties with short black hair and the darkest orange eyes, a person could ever lay eyes on. He was standing near the window from the Hero’s senses.

“At ease, marine.” The Hero relaxed and finally opened his left eye. “The city of Loki has requested your assistance. They have refused to allow someone else to do the job required. They merely wish for someone that is of celebrity status there.” 

“Sir, excuse me for interrupting, but what exactly is this request?” The Ensign turned to look at him. The Ensign cringed at the sight of the dull left eye. It had no light in it at all. 

“Something about being rewarded for your efforts in the Battle of Eydis a few years ago. They tell me that it’s to make it a tradition. The Lokians seem adamant on it, so what do you say? Willing to go over to that city for a few days?” The Ensign asked skeptically. “Usually we don’t do these sorts of things; however they refused to allow us entry to help them when something dangerous happens. They said to the courier that they must see you in person.” 

“Sir, if that is what you wish for me to do, than for the greater good I shall go to Loki and do as they ask for their little party.”

“Good, then please head over to that city by tomorrow morning if possible. You’re dismissed.” The Hero saluted and walked out of the room. As the door closed, the Hero could hear the Ensign talking in a whisper with the presence.

_**Loki, Maple Island – Morte Reposée** _

Alcestis glanced at the figure that lay on her couch sleeping. His honey blond hair reflected the light that came through the window. There was a frown plastered on his face, while he slept. Alcestis sighed softly to herself. The ringing of the bell brought her attention to her shop. She walked out and smiled warmly at the customer. 

“Damn it, ------! What are you doing?” A male voice said bluntly, while picking ------ up by the arm. “Look I know that you’re shocked, but what would the group do if you died?”

“You’re the one to talk! They need you more than me! I’m merely a man with nothing left!” The man threw him into the boat and forced the boatman to leave. ------ watched silently while his mind was frozen at the sight that lay in front of him. The sky was engulfed in reds, oranges, and yellows. “NO!!!!”

The figure sat upright abruptly. His breathing was irregular and full of gasps. His hair was wet with sweat that rolled down the side of his face. The figure covered his face with his right hand and calmed his breathing. 

“What’s wrong? Did you have that dream again?” Alcestis inquired as she sat down on the loveseat. 

“I haven’t had that dream in years. It must mean that the Reaper of Morana is close by.”


	5. Dangerous Maple Island

_**Somewhere on the sea, North Blue – Late Afternoon** _

Kishin silently watched Kaiyou as she laid there unconscious. For some odd reason, she wouldn’t wake up after her little fall into the water. Raiein hasn’t return to the cabin either. Myoujou merely rested as the waves rocked the small boat on the open waters. Her breathing was slow and steady. 

_There was water everywhere; the substance that sustained life. Kaiyou was once again a ten year old. She could barely see her surroundings due to the darkness of the cave. Kaiyou panicked as the water level started to rise. She tried to stand up, however a sharp pain ran through her right ankle. She could hear worried voices in the distance._

_“Kaiyou! Kaiyou, honey! Where are you?” It was Mana’s voice. Kaiyou could faintly hear Lancer’s voice in the background. Kaiyou opened her mouth to scream that she was here, but no sound came out. The water continued to rise slowly. Kaiyou touched her throat hesitantly, and tried again._

_“Mama…” Kaiyou’s eyes widen with fear, when only a whisper came out. “Papa…!” Again it was a quiet whisper. “Somebody, please hear me….” Kaiyou brought her legs towards her chest and hugged them. She closed her eyes and hid her head on her knees._

_“Mana! Lancer! I found her. She’s down there. Oh my goodness, the water is rising.” The mayor’s wife said concerned. Lancer ran over and looked down._

_“Kaiyou, can you hear me?” Lancer said worryingly. “Honey!” Kaiyou glanced up with tears in her eyes. She merely nodded. Mana was pacing around the opening nervously. “Hold on honey, papa will get you out.” Lancer glanced at Mana. “I’m going in to get her.”_

_“Then how do you plan on getting out?” Mana inquired swiftly in response. Lancer smirked deviously at Mana. “Don’t give me that look. I want to know how you’re going to get out.”_

_“Simple; I’ll make the cave flood with water.” Lancer replied with a carefree shrug. Mana shook her head in annoyance. “Mana, you know why I’m willing to take such a risk.”_

_“Fine, but you both better come back here alive. I don’t want a corpse for a husband.” Mana said dejectedly. Lancer nodded and jumped into the cave. Kaiyou jumped in surprise. She looked up to see Lancer smiling at her._

_“You ready to go home?” Kaiyou nodded. “Okay then. I’m going to flood this cave and it’s going to take us up alright?” Kaiyou smiled weakly. “What’s the matter?” Kaiyou pointed at her throat and shook her head. “Lost your voice huh? Don’t worry; I’m sure mama can fix it. She’s like a magician.” Kaiyou grinned and nodded happily. “Okay, hold on tight to papa.” Lancer put Kaiyou on his back and got into a unusual stance. Lancer took a deep breath and exhaled. He punched the rock wall and it cracked. Lancer punched again and the wall suddenly collapsed allowing gallons and gallons of water to fill the cave. Kaiyou tapped Lancer’s shoulder with worry. Lancer gently took her off his back and held onto her tightly. “Don’t worry. Papa won’t let anything else happen to you.” Kaiyou watched as the water rise higher and higher. It took them a few minutes to reach the top of the cave. Mana picked up Kaiyou and the mayor helped Lancer out of the cave. “Mana, Kaiyou’s going to need your care.”_

_“She lost her voice and sprained her ankle.” Mana smiled at the little child in her arms. “Let’s go home.”_

Kaiyou woke up, wide eyed. Kishin was the first to notice that she was awake. He rattled against the wall and watched as Kaiyou turned her head to look at him. 

“You’ve been asleep for half of the day now. Are you alright?” Kishin asked worried. Myoujou glanced over at Kaiyou with contempt. “Myoujou, don’t give her that look.” Kaiyou sat up slowly and hugged her legs tightly. “Kaiyou?” 

“Did Raiein save me?” She said detachedly hollow voice. Myoujou unconsciously shivered from the suddenly chill that radiated in the room. 

“Yes, he did.” Kishin replied softly. Myoujou decided to finally speak up.

“He hasn’t step foot in this room once for three hours, two minutes, forty-six seconds, ten milliseconds and counting.” Kaiyou looked at Myoujou with semi-dull eyes. “What? When I get bored, I start counting. It’s not my fault I’m hella bored.” Kishin rolled his imaginary eyes in annoyance. 

“You’re so simple-minded sometimes, Myoujou.” Kishin said sharply. Kaiyou sighed softly and fell over onto her side. She stared at the wood paneling of the boat. Myoujou was about to retort, when the door opened and Raiein came in. His eyes were still a bit dull from earlier that day. Kaiyou remained still. 

“Care to explain to me what happened back there?” Raiein said as gentle as he could. Silence was the only answer he got in return. “Kaiyou….” Raiein’s eyes widened when Kaiyou grabbed him by his jacket. Raiein looked in her eyes and saw absolutely nothing. No emotions whatsoever. Even though it looked like she was angry with him for asking. “Look, I’ve answered most of the questions you have ever asked me. I’m not asking for a life story. I just want to know why you didn’t swim up to the surface.” Kaiyou slowly let go of his jacket and fell back onto the bed. Her short blackish-blue hair was fanned out on the mattress. 

“Fine.” She replied quietly. Raiein grabbed a chair and sat down. 

“Why didn’t you swim to the surface?” Raiein inquired calmly. “Is it because you couldn’t swim?” Kaiyou continued to stare at the ceiling.

“No, it’s not because I couldn’t swim. It’s because I can’t swim.” Kaiyou replied. Kishin and Myoujou sat quietly in the background.

“You can’t swim, yet you’re on the ocean.” Raiein said gradually. “Wait, what do you mean by can’t?” Kaiyou closed her eyes and sighed. 

“Ever heard of the phrase, ‘being a hammer’?” Kaiyou questioned silently. Raiein shook his head. “Then, have you ever heard of Devil Fruits?” 

“You mean the fruits that are known to be the Sea Devil’s incarnations, and if you eat one you won’t be able to swim?” Kaiyou nodded. “Aren’t those just myths, rumors?” 

“I always thought that Demons were merely myths and rumors.” Kaiyou said accusingly. Raiein sighed in defeat.

“Touché, don’t attack me. So you ate one?” Kaiyou nodded. “That would explain why you can’t swim.” Raiein stood up suddenly. “You should go shower; you’re covered in salt.” Kaiyou blinked a few times, before looking at her skin. There were salt crystals crusted to her skin. She laughed sheepishly. Raiein watched as Kaiyou walked off with a pair of clean clothes and disappear into the bathroom. After hearing the shower turn on, Raiein looked over at his swords. “Myoujou, have you heard about these devil fruits?”

“Yes, a few rumors here and there. Why do you ask Raiein?” Myoujou replied in a much gentler tone than usual. 

“I was just curious, that’s all.” Raiein walked over to his swords and picked them up. He then put them where they belonged. Myoujou was placed at his hip on the left side and Kishin next to his left thigh. Raiein walked out onto the deck and observed the open sea. 

“What’s the matter?” Kishin asked softly.

“An island.” Raiein responded absently. “An extremely bright island….” Kaiyou came out quietly and stood near him. 

“There is something that has been bothering me for a while now, Raiein.” Kaiyou said quietly. Raiein looked at her. She grabbed his injured arm and squeezed it. Raiein’s left eye twitched from the pain. “Why didn’t you take care of this?” There was blood on her hand. 

“…I forgot.” Kaiyou blinked and sighed as she went into the cabin. A few minutes later, she was on deck with a first aid kit. She pulled out some cotton buds and a bottle of ointment from the kit. She dabbed it lightly on his wounds cleaning it of dirt. Pulling out some iodine, she dabbed it on the wound to prevent infections. Raiein looked at her while she did this. Her eyes seemed distant. Kaiyou pulled out a roll of bandage and wrapped his arm up. After she was done, she cleaned it up and walked quietly back into the cabin. Raiein blinked and sighed softly. He looked at the incoming island. “It’s awfully bright….”

“Unlike your island, I believe this island is called Maple Island. From what I’ve heard, the island is known for their festivities.” Kaiyou stated quietly. “I’ve read it from a book, if you’re wondering how I know.” Raiein glanced at the girl standing near him from the corners of his eyes. Her blackish-blue hair was still wet from her little shower. The maroon highlights shimmered under the sunlight. Her golden eyes seemed darker than usual in Raiein’s eyes. He would have said it looked haunted. Kaiyou was wearing a light purple turtle-neck with a black jacket that was zipped up to her chest. There were two zipper pockets on either side of the main zipper. She was also wearing gray jeans with her belt attached. Her two daggers rested in their sheaths. Hanging around her neck was the sea-green gem necklace. 

“Kaiyou…?” 

“Hmm?” Kaiyou replied absently. Raiein sighed softly.

“Never mind, it’s nothing.” Raiein whispered back. Raiein could feel Myoujou getting excited as they got closer to the island.

_**Loki, Maple Island – Afternoon** _

The Hero walked up to the outskirts of the city. His left eye was glazed over while his other was hidden by the black eye patch. He sensed the gate and the two guards that were there. He tilted his head slightly and squinted his left eye in concentration, not that he could really see anything with his eyes. His sniper rifle was hanging on his back. His two pistols glinted from the sun’s rays. 

“Ensign said by tomorrow morning, but…I hope he doesn’t mind if I get here by the afternoon instead.” His smooth gentle voice muttered quietly. A wind blew gently as the trees rustled in response. His long skinny ponytail followed the breeze. The Hero glanced behind him slightly with his eyes closed. Something was following him. “Hmm….” The presence was large and somewhat warm to his perspective senses. The Hero ignored it and walked toward the gates. The two guards halted him. He reopened his left eye and blinked.

“Stop Marine, the city isn’t allowing the World Government to enter; the only exception is the Hero of Eydis.” The Hero pulled out a letter and handed it to the guard. The guard scanned the content. His face went from stern to complete embarrassment. “I humbly apologize for not recognizing you, sir!” He smiled sheepishly. “Open the Gates!” The guard returned the letter. “Please enjoy your stay in Loki.” The Hero nodded and walked through the gates. The Hero didn’t even get ten feet through the gate and the presence flashed past him. The Hero continued walking a bit surprised. The city was much bigger than he had anticipated. He could feel the tall buildings as he walked down the main street. The atmosphere of the bustling city with people walking and yelling made the Hero have a slight headache. The Hero quickly made his way through the crowds of people heading for the city hall. The Hero had no problem moving through the city, due to the fact that the people had noticed him carrying a few loaded weapons and parted the way for him. They seemed to come to a mutual understanding that he wanted to get to the city hall. They were lined up right to the front door of the hall. 

“Geez…talk about getting attention.” The Hero muttered under his breath. He could hear them whispering among themselves. Before he could even move to open the door, it swung open and the city mayor came out to meet him. 

“I got a feeling you’d be coming around this time of day.” The mayor was of very short stature. From feeling the smaller presence, the Hero looked down. The mayor had cinnamon colored hair that was spiked in different directions. His brown eyes sort of blended with his hair. He was dressed in a specially tailored cream suit. “Come on in. There are some things I would like to speak about with you.” The mayor led the Hero into an elegantly decorated office. There was a pitcher of water with a few cups on his desk. He walked to his seat behind the desk and motioned the Hero to sit. It took the Hero a few moments to realize that notion. He briskly yet gracefully took his seat and closed his eyes. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Water would be fine, thank you.” The mayor poured a glass and handed it to him. The Hero took a sip and put the glass down gingerly.

“Now onto the business, we want you to be a part of our festival that will be happening tomorrow night. We personally would like you to give a speech; however, it is up to you if you wish to do one. What do you say?” The Hero stayed silent before opening his eyes. 

“What type of speech did you have in mind? I’m sure the city council has already prepared one, correct?” The Hero questioned softly. The mayor stood up abruptly. “There’s no need to feel so shocked and like a frightened petite kitten, Mr. Mayor.” The mayor felt compelled to stare into his glazed left eye. “I don’t mean any harm. It’s just that…” His toned changed to threatening, “I dislike having words stuffed into my mouth by people other than myself.” A small smile graced his face. “Therefore, I would like to see it, before I decide on saying it in front of a crowd.” The last part was said in a kinder tone. The mayor nodded nervously as he walked over to where the speech was. “Oh one more thing, it seems like you requested for me, however it seems like you weren’t expecting me. In fact, it appears to me that you were expecting someone else.” The mayor froze. “Mr. Mayor, you really don’t even know what the Hero of Eydis looks like. In fact, you assumed since I’m carrying weapons on me.” The mayor turned to face the Hero.

“Are you the Hero of Eydis?” His voice shook nervously. The Hero merely stood and looked at the mayor. 

“What do you think, Mr. Mayor? I believe I was rewarded the metal for that battle, therefore, yes I am the Hero of Eydis. However, I could care less about the fame it gave me in all honesty. I would rather remain the nameless soldier then the Hero of Eydis.” The mayor dropped the keys to the filing cabinet. The Hero tucked the action into the back of his mind. 

“I apologize for not realizing it earlier.” The mayor pulled out the speech and handed it to the Hero. The Hero looked at it. His right eye twitched with annoyance under the eye patch. The Hero took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. He took his right hand and moved it over the letters. As his hand moved over the letters, he saw the words form in his mind. The mayor watched curiously. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m doing what you call reading, but with my hands instead of my eyes.” The mayor gave him a confused expression. “If you keep thinking I’m going to be able to understand your expressions, please save me the trouble of trying to figure out what expression you’ll be doing by telling me.” 

“Oh I’m sorry. It isn’t anything you should worry yourself about.” The Hero nodded slowly before finishing the last few sentences to the speech. The mayor waited until he put it down before speaking up. “Is it to your liking?” 

“…It shall be fine. Is that all? I’m feeling a bit tired.” The mayor smiled and turned to his secretary that came through the door at that exact moment.

“Can you please take him to the arranged hotel, Margrinet?” He asked sweetly. She was a petite lady with golden hair and the darkest eyes the entire city had ever seen. She was what a typical secretary would look like, especially with the suit and the clipboard that she seemed to refuse to part with.

“It shall be my pleasure, Mr. Mayor.” She turned to her guest. “Follow me.” When they left the building, she walked in step with the Hero. “I apologize for the Mayor’s actions. He’s a bit high on his horse. By the way, I’m Margrinet. It’s a pleasure to finally meet the Hero of Eydis.”

“I’m Rainier Nero.” Her dark eyes sparkled with an unseen emotion. Nero felt uneasy around her. She seemed to be a bit stiff with tension. Nero kept his stoic expression as he was led to the hotel in silence.

“Here we are. I hope the hotel is to your liking.” Margrinet walked over to the receptionist while Nero scanned the area. He tilted his head in confusion. The presence was watching him. Nero filed it away as he felt the keys to his room placed in his hands. “Your room is number 102. It’s on the first floor second door on the right.” 

“Thank you.”

“This is my card.” She handed the card. “If you have any problems, give me a call. Also, I’ll be by tomorrow to show you around the city. Good Night, Mr. Rainier.” Nero watched her leave, before walking toward his room. He opened the door and froze. The presence was right in front of him. The smell of copper reached his nose. The presence whimpered after relaxing from its alert position. Nero closed the door behind him. He knelt down next to it. He felt his hand get licked. 

“Where are you injured? I’ll stop the bleeding for you.” He felt his hand get muzzled by the presence’s head. Nero smiled gently. The presence’s head was furry. He absently rubbed the presence’s head. “You’re a wolf…such nice fur. But really, tell me where you’re injured.” Nero became worried when the head relaxed in his hands. His left eye widened in surprise when the wolf spoke telepathically with him.

“You aren’t afraid of me?” The wolf’s feminine voice was weak yet tender. Nero smiled and touched his forehead against the wolf’s forehead. He could feel the wolf’s astonishment. 

“Why would I be afraid of you? You’ve done nothing wrong against me.” 

“My right hind leg was sliced by one of the guards.” Nero moved to feel the wound gently. The wolf watched him remove his sniper rifle and pulled out a medical kit. He walked over to the bucket for ice and filled it with water. Nero grabbed a few towels from the bathroom and came back. He opened the kit and pulled out a needle and some thread. Nero went right to work on cleaning out the blood, before cleaning it with some alcohol. He cleaned the needle and started stitching. The wolf whimpered softly. Nero unconsciously rubbed under her chin, before resuming the work. After he was done, Nero wrapped it up with bandages and cleaned up the mess. He washed the blood off his hands. He stared down at them; he could only imagine how the clear water hung to his skin. When he came back out, the wolf had her head on her front paws. Nero walked over and sat down against the side of the bed. The wolf was literally half his size. Her tail wrapped around her body. The wolf watched as Nero’s left eye closed slowly in tiredness. He tried to fight it but succumbed to his body’s desires to sleep. “Could it be…that…?” The wolf put the thought aside and decided to sleep as well. 

_**Harbor; Loki, Maple Island – Late Afternoon** _

Raiein jumped onto the dock and tied the boat. Kaiyou jumped off after securing the cabin door with a lock. Even from the harbor, Raiein could see the city’s bustling atmosphere. Not that the harbors weren’t busy, they were actually quite hectic. The fishermen were unloading their catch and selling it to certain people. Raiein scanned the harbor. 

“How did you know it was Maple Island? You don’t have a map.” Raiein asked with curiosity.

“Simple, I guessed.” She smiled. Raiein noticed that the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Well then, I’m going to go look at the shops. What are you going to do?” 

“Demon hunting!” Myoujou yelled out like a child who just got a toy. Raiein jumped slightly from his voice. Raiein looked down at his katana.

“Don’t startle me.” Raiein hissed at the blade. Kishin sighed at the two. Kaiyou blinked a few times. “No we’re not going demon hunting. I personally don’t feel like it after what happened this morning.” Myoujou was about to whine, when Raiein pulled out the acid. “This bottle is just for the two of you. However, I’m feeling a bit annoyed so I might pour the entire bottle on you Myoujou.” 

“Raiein…is there anywhere you wanted to go?” Kaiyou asked quietly in order to not startle him. Raiein shook his head. “Then I hope you don’t mind coming with me.” Raiein watched as she walked off toward the full streets.

“Raiein, are you waiting to get left behind?” Kishin asked softly. Raiein blinked before walking after her. 

“I hope she isn’t like all the other girls, Kishin.” Myoujou said loudly. Raiein suppressed the urge to pour the acid. “I hate when they shop. They take forever!” Kishin rolled his imaginary eyes. Raiein studied Kaiyou as she walked past all of the clothes stores. She walked into an alley that looked abandoned. Kaiyou stared at the sign, before opening the door and walking in. When they grew accustom to the lighting of the room, Raiein noticed the assortment of weapons and tools. Myoujou whistled a bit stunned. Kaiyou walked over to the counter and hit the bell. It rang. The shop owner walked out from the back door. She had a slender body that was in extremely good shape. Her short cream silver hair was neatly tied with a bandana. Her eyes were lime green with the pupil in the shape of a vertical ellipse. She reminded Raiein of a snake, a cream snake. She looked up and gasped in surprise. 

“Aeris?”

“I was right. This was your shop. Papa told me that I should drop by if I ever landed on Maple Island.” Kaiyou smiled happily. The shop owner came over and gave her a bear squishing hug. Kaiyou laughed and tapped her shoulder. “Umm…I’m not the only one here.” The shop owner stopped and glanced at Raiein. She studied the young man from top to bottom.

“This better not be your boyfriend. If he is, I might just skin him.” Raiein blinked and turned to look at Kaiyou. She merely laughed sheepishly. 

“Ethelinda! Don’t kill him, Raiein isn’t a boyfriend; just a traveling partner.” Kaiyou had to restrain the owner. Kaiyou sweat dropped.

“He had better not do anything to hurt you. If I see him hurt you, I swear he’ll be dead on the side of the road”

“Mah Ethelinda, please don’t threaten him. He hasn’t done anything to warrant your anger.” Kaiyou said quietly. Ethelinda struggled in her grasp. 

“I don’t like him! There’s something about him that tells me to not trust him.” Raiein stood there unsure of what to do. “There’s something evil about him.” Raiein blinked again and looked at Kaiyou for some explanation. 

“Wow, she’s a feisty human. Don’t you think Kishin? She has such a nice way to say hi.” Myoujou said piercingly. Raiein blocked an attack with Kishin in his hand. Ethelinda had a knife against Kishin’s blade. Kaiyou sighed softly under her breath. She looked up toward the heavens with questions in her eyes. 

“Where did you get those demon blades?” Ethelinda hissed with venom. Kaiyou watched from the sidelines a bit bored. If she tried to interfere, Ethelinda would have attacked her. How troublesome. 

“I’m not obligated to tell you anything, especially after your earlier display of dislike.” Raiein said quietly. Myoujou studied the woman in front of him. Kishin blinked with his imaginary eyes bored. The two were staring at each other with a mutual dislike. 

“That is enough, Klytié Ethelinda.” Kishin said after a few minutes passed. Ethelinda looked at the dagger questioningly. “If you must know, the two of us are perfectly fine in Lando’s hands.” 

“Kishin, you damned bastard. Both Myoujou and you go die in a freaking ditch together!” Ethelinda sneered.

Raiein’s right eye twitched with annoyance. “Tell me what is going on you two annoying weapons.” Raiein asked darkly. Kaiyou sat on the counter with curiosity. 

“The three of us had a history together, or at least met each other a few times.” Myoujou replied. “Other than that, I don’t feel like talking about it.” Ethelinda smiled venomously. 

“I still haven’t paid you both back for that one incident. Shall I pay you both back?” 

“Excuse me, Ethelinda.” Kaiyou interrupted quietly. “Papa said that he kept something with you.” Ethelinda froze stiffly. “He mentioned it to a friend of his a few years before his death.” 

“Yes, he did give me something to keep. I’m not supposed to give it to you though.” Ethelinda replied softly as she stopped attacking the three in front of her. “Plus, you don’t have permission to know about it.” 

“Why I’m I not allowed to know?” Kaiyou asked; her eyes were staring at Ethelinda.

“It’s better that way, Aeris.” Ethelinda answered with finality. Kaiyou sighed and jumped off the counter. 

“I’ll be going then. I want to see some stuff before I stock up on supplies.” Kaiyou said while walking out the door. Raiein strolled after her. Ethelinda quickly grabbed her Den Den Mushi after they were gone. She dialed a number and waited. 

“Hello? This is Eileifr.” A masculine voice came through the snail. 

“Yah damn bastard. What were you thinking of sending Reigh’s son with her?” Ethelinda said annoyed. The voice on the other end chuckled. 

“Oh Ethelinda, it’s a pleasure to hear from you.” He said gently unfazed by her insult.

“Why is Reigh’s son with her?” Ethelinda said with cold venom. 

“Isn’t that simple Ethelinda? Sena sent him with her.” 

“Are you fucking with me? Lando Sena sent her son with Lancer’s daughter?” Silence engulfed the room. “Silvanus!” 

“Calm down. It’ll be fine. Doesn’t it make you feel better though? Reigh’s son isn’t a pushover.” 

“Fuck you.” Ethelinda muttered under her breath. “Next time, we meet you better get me drunk if you don’t want to die.” 

“That is if you are willing to do some catching up.” Silvanus replied without hesitation. “Decide what you must do, Ethelinda. The Reaper of Morana…,” there was a pause, “looks like time isn’t on our side. I got to go. We’ll party later.”

“Silvanus? What’s going on over there?” The sound of crashing chairs and tables could be heard. “Silvanus?” Ethelinda stood up straight with worry. The sound of breaking glass entered through the snail.

“Look, I’m busy. I’ll call back later!” Ethelinda felt a chill run down her spine at those words. The snail fell asleep shortly after. Ethelinda hung up the snail and sat down in one of the chairs. Her head was in her hands.


	6. Who The Hell Do You Think You Are?

_**Loki, Maple Island – Morte Reposée** _

“Alcestis, call the gang.” The figure commanded as he stood up swiftly. “It’s been long enough for them to enjoy their vacation.” Alcestis smirked and waltzed over to the cabinet and opened it to reveal a unique looking Den Den Mushi.

“You know they’ve been waiting for you to call. I’ve already called them. We’ll pick them up as we go. Worse comes to worse, they’ll just meet us on that island.” The figure nodded and stared out the window. She dialed a number and waited for an answer. “Hey, it’s me. He’s back.” 

“I see. Alcestis, you know where to meet me. See you guys soon.” A male voice replied before the snail went to sleep. Alcestis glanced at the figure, who stared back at her. He smirked as he pulled a log book from his pocket. Alcestis nodded and disappeared into the darkness of her back room. A few moments later, she was back with a bag. She walked over to where the money was stored and grabbed all of it. She opened the door and the figure left the building. She closed the door and locked it. 

_**Hotel, Loki, Maple Island – Evening** _

The loud voice a few rooms down reached the wolf’s ear. There were words that weren’t pleasant to the wolf’s sensitive ears. She tried to cover her ears with her paws and block out the voices. Movement to her side made her focus on the human next to her. He slowly opened his eye and blinked the sleep out of them. The glazed left eye starred back at her. She watched as he got up deliberately and straps his rifle to his back.

“Are you hungry?” Nero asked in a whisper. The wolf looked at him wondering why he was talking in a much lower voice then before. “We can talk more outside. What do you say?” The wolf stood up; her head reached his hip. She nudged him to move. “Alright, stay near me. I don’t want to deal with you getting hurt again.”

“I would agree with not getting hurt.” Silence occupied the room. “Thank you for helping me….”

“I’m Rainier Nero. Nero is fine though.”

“Thank you, Nero. I’m Ylva Lyall; I’m from a species of wolves known as…”

“I know. You’re part of a rare wolf species known as the Winged Arctic Gray Wolf. My little sister is in love with your kind.” Nero said back softly. “We should go.” The two walked out into the city. Nero was given a few stares due to the giant wolf next to him. 

“Where is your sister now?” Lyall asked with concern. Nero noticed the tone and glanced up at the evening sky. “Is she alright?”

“She’s on the outskirts of the island. However, I’m afraid that I don’t know her current well-being. I’ve haven’t been able to go see her due to military regulations.” Lyall observed his tense muscles. The air smelt bitter and sweet at the same time. The sweet smell must be from the festivities that were going on. It was the party before the main event. Not that the city ever slept really, in fact, the city never stopped their festivities. “Humans in this city are such party animals. Couldn’t they just enjoy the peace and quiet?”

“I highly doubt that Nero. These people have been partying since they’ve been born. They only know how to party, get drunk, and/or get hooked.” Lyall replied with annoyance. 

“You really dislike humans don’t you?” Nero inquired softly.

“Not all humans, just these humans.” Lyall replied strongly. Nero chuckled under his breath. The two of them walked to a bar and ordered something to eat. Lyall noticed his finger moving over the words. His glazed left eye was intriguing to her. There was something about that eye that might help answer why he had an eye patch over his right eye. Lyall glanced up when the door swung open. A young girl with blackish blue hair with maroon highlights walked in with a young man with brown hair and grey eyes behind her. The young man had a katana attached to his left hip, while a dagger was attached to his left thigh. Lyall starred at the girl’s golden eyes. Nero turned his head slightly to focus on the two newcomers’ presences. Something was off with them both. Both of their presences were dark for some odd reason. It wasn’t that they were evil per say it was more of a comforting darkness that surrounded them. Nero sighed softly; there were so many rare presences popping up around him. The two sat a table away from Nero. Nero unconsciously listened into their conversation. Lyall was doing the same. 

“Damn those two! I swear I’ll drown them in acid one of these days.” The male hissed angrily to his female companion. She merely smiled in return.

“That wouldn’t do you any good. You’d be weaponless if you did that.” She stated plainly. The male sighed.

“What was that earlier? She’s a very unusual person. She reminded me of a cream snake.” 

“I must apologize for her behavior. She isn’t usually like that, from what I was told. However, I guess the reason why she reminded you of a snake would be her eyes. They’re kind of creepy to certain people.” She looked at the menu before dropping it on the table. “You order. I don’t have much of an appetite today.” The male glanced up at her.

“Is it because she wouldn’t tell you about the thing she’s safe keeping?” The girl clicked her tongue in annoyance.

“I still think I should be able to know about it.” She muttered delicately. Nero tilted his head in thought. The two of them were interesting alright. Nero froze suddenly when he felt the girl’s presence focus on him. “You know it isn’t nice to eavesdrop on other people’s conversations.” Nero slowly turned to look at the girl, or what he could see anyway. “You’ve been studying the two of us since we walked through the door.”

“I thought you’d never noticed that, Kaiyou.” The male stated a bit more alert then before. His hand was resting on his katana, ready to attack at a moment’s notice. 

“Raiein, there is no need to fight. I was merely stating a fact.” Raiein sighed and removed his hand. “I’m Aeris Kaiyou, and this is Lando Raiein.”

“Do you trust people that easily? What if I was a bad guy?” Nero questioned with curiosity. Raiein sat back and relaxed in his chair. Kaiyou could tell that Raiein was a bit frustrated from his bickering swords, since he was so eager to fight. 

“Is there something wrong with trusting people as easily as I do? Personally, I don’t think you’re a bad guy. I would think that you’re the type to enjoy some type of quiet activity or plain Nature itself.” Kaiyou returned swiftly. Nero was taken aback for a moment. Raiein smirked from his spot.

“How did you?” Nero whispered out still in shock. Kaiyou sat back and smiled.

“It’s a secret. Not to mention, I don’t tell my secrets to people that I shouldn’t trust so easily.” Kaiyou returned sweetly. Raiein shook his head at her. 

“…I suppose….” Nero tried to focus on her presence. It was strange still. Lyall was still starring at Kaiyou wondering about her eyes. 

“Nero, her eyes are golden like the sun.” Lyall telepathically said. Raiein and Kaiyou decided to sit with Nero to have a better conversation.

“Really? I can’t tell.” Nero telepathically replied sarcastically. “What else is there?”

“The man, Raiein, has weapons on him. They radiate power and an evil that most would be afraid of.” Lyall replied to Nero’s mind. She heard an hmm.

“It would be nice to know both of your names.” Kaiyou said softly. Nero messed up his hair.

“I’m Rainier Nero, and this is Ylva Lyall.” Nero answered. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Kaiyou glanced at his left eye. “I hope you don’t mind me asking this, but you wouldn’t happen to be blind would you?” Kaiyou questioned with curiosity. Raiein smiled softly. Here she goes again.

“That’s correct. How did you know?” Nero said in return. Kaiyou merely smiled.

“Lucky guess; also going by the outfit that makes you a marine to the World Government.” Kaiyou stated plainly. Raiein’s mouth twitched slightly in irritation. 

“That’s right.” Nero replied with a tilted head. 

“I suppose that means that you have very good hearing and other senses right?” Kaiyou asked swiftly. 

“Do you always ask this many questions?” Nero inquired of her. The waiter came back and placed their orders down in front of them. 

“Do you always interrogate when you’re in a bar?” Kaiyou questioned in return. The two of them starred at each other. Kaiyou kicked Raiein in the shin once she saw the food that was placed in front of her from the corner of her eye. Raiein rubbed his throbbing shin, while merely smiling at her and quickly ate his meal without savoring it at all. After he finished eating, he sat back and closed his eyes. Nero and Kaiyou were still having their staring contest. Lyall put her head on Nero’s thigh and he petted her head unconsciously. 

“Are you this aggressive when asking questions?” Nero replied calmly.

“Are you always this straightforward when questioning?” Kaiyou countered just as calm. Raiein listened to them argue. Lyall was still looking at Kaiyou’s golden eyes from her position. Nero and Kaiyou sat there in the tense atmosphere radiating from them. The room was extremely quiet, too quiet. Raiein suddenly snapped his eyes open and kicked the table over while grabbing both Nero and Kaiyou to the protection of the table. The sounds of bullets hit the table’s wood. Kaiyou and Nero both blinked in surprise.

“As much as I would like to allow you two to argue by asking question after question, it seems like we have some unwanted guests or is it us who are the unwanted guests.” There was a smirk on Raiein’s face as he said that. Myoujou was shaking in his sheath. Lyall was growling with dissatisfaction at the interruption. Kaiyou glanced over at Raiein. His hand was on his katana. “What would you like me to do, Kaiyou?”

“Don’t even think about feeding Myoujou with their blood! Just knock them out or something so we can get away from here.” Kaiyou said calmly to Raiein. Raiein smiled and nodded. Nero glanced down at Lyall. He could tell that she was annoyed. Nero petted her head in a rhythmic pattern calming her. Raiein unsheathed Myoujou jumped over the table and proceed to hit them all with the blunt side of his katana. Kaiyou sighed and pulled out her dagger and attached a protected sleeve over the blade. She attached the chain to her dagger and walked out from behind the table. She started spinning the blade over her head. “Raiein!” Raiein ducked as the dagger flew over his head and hit the person in the back of the neck. 

“Thanks!” Raiein shouted with a smile. Kaiyou pulled her dagger back and looked around. Nero stood up after putting blanks into his two pistols. He had left eye closed and started aiming at the unsuspecting attackers. Kaiyou swung her dagger to Raiein’s left and it hit the person’s pressure point. She caught her dagger and saw Nero attacking with blanks. Kaiyou blinked in surprise. Lyall was relaying anything that could hurt Nero. “Kaiyou, I’ve cleared a path. Let’s go now!” Kaiyou nodded.

“Nero! Lyall! Come on, there are still some things that I wish to know!” Kaiyou yelled over the commotion and ran after Raiein. Nero and Lyall both shrugged and ran after the other two, of course after leaving payment for the damage done. The four of them ran through the city and returned to the weapon’s store Kaiyou and Raiein were at earlier. Once the door was closed, they shut all the blinds and slid to the floor.

“Well, Aeris this is a surprise. Are you a man magnet or something?” Ethelinda said softly as she threw her and the two boys’ towels. 

“Well…not that I know of...Ethelinda. What the hell is wrong with this island?” Kaiyou replied tired. Ethelinda sat down on the chair leaning on the back rest. 

“I’ll merely tell you that this city is full of liars and crooks and what not. They like to monopoly the place. Only reason why I can exist here is that people all have a grudge against someone and need weapons to destroy their said grudge.” Ethelinda said in reply. “Now who is this?” Kaiyou winced at the tone of her voice.

“These two are Rainier Nero and Ylva Lyall. Are you angry?” Kaiyou asked worried.

“I’m I angry? Do you think I’m angry? You brought a freaking Marine to my store! And you dare ask me, I’m I angry. What do you think?” Ethelinda hissed annoyed. Kaiyou sighed. Nero stood there awkwardly with Lyall. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know you despised the Marines!” Kaiyou said in return. Raiein walked over to another chair and sat down watching the interaction with curiosity. “I just wanted to talk that was all! And then the annoying city decided to explode on me and started shooting as us!” Ethelinda waited until she calmed down from her shouting spree. Raiein pulled out his ear plugs, whenever he had put those in, and relaxed. 

“They started shooting at you? I’ve heard rumors of certain things; care to hear me out Aeris?” Ethelinda said in calm reply. Kaiyou nodded slowly. “Then, take a seat, you too young man.” Nero sat down in the chair next to him. Kaiyou jumped onto the counter and sat ready to listen. “First thing to address, you say any of this to your superiors then you’d better find yourself a grave and a coffin, understand?” Nero nodded quietly. Something about Ethelinda came off as I will go through with said threat. “Good. There is a group of people in this city that have a problem with all the people with fame and glory. You, in particular, have brought them aggravation.” Ethelinda said while pointing at Nero. “I overheard some from a group of bandits wanting to kill you or something; they’ll try to makes it seem like an accident. Rumor also has it that your comrades might have paid them to kill you. I haven’t gotten that information clarified or anything.” Nero clenched his fists at the mention. Kaiyou’s eyes twitched. “Also…” A ring from a nearby Den Den Mushi made Raiein jump in surprise. Ethelinda picked it up cautiously. “Hello?”

“Ethelinda? Where is Aeris?” A male voice asked worried.

“Silvanus? What’s wrong? Aeris is right next to me.” Ethelinda replied worried. Silvanus sighed in relief.

“About what happened earlier, Aeris needs to leave your island.”

“What? Why now?” Ethelinda demanded angrily. 

“ETHELINDA! Rear Admiral Zepour Lilura is coming to that island!” Silvanus yelled frustrated. “If you can, get her out of there as soon as possible.” His voice was softer than before. “We promised them.” Ethelinda sighed and rubbed her eyes suddenly tired.

“I’ll tell her, but it’s up to her whether or not to leave.” Ethelinda replied tiredly. Kaiyou was standing next to her to try and hear the conversation. Ethelinda swatted her away like a fly. Kaiyou pouted and sat down next to Raiein. Nero’s left eye widen with contempt. Lyall glanced up at Nero. His face returned to being passive and showed no emotions. Raiein sighed and glanced up at the ceiling as Ethelinda hung up the Den Den Mushi. Silence encompassed the room. 

“Do you know about the Reaper of Morana?” Raiein asked softly breaking the silence. Ethelinda looked at him; an unusual emotion was playing in her eyes. Kaiyou refrained from speaking. Nero glanced over at the mention of the subject. He had heard about it before from some marines a few years back. 

“I’d be lying if I said I did. I’ve heard the term before, but I never researched it myself. Rumors have it that the Reaper of Morana might be a gem or something high in value. You have to remember that this is all rumors. Nothing I tell you has concrete evidence.” Ethelinda stated quietly. Myoujou grumbled in his sheath with annoyance. “Myoujou, don’t get me started with you.” Ethelinda hissed. Nero blinked in confusion.

“Who?” Nero interrupted.

“Lando’s katana. Myoujou is its name, the damn bastard.” Ethelinda mumbled irritated. “I should break it.” Kaiyou blinked.

“Mah Ethelinda that wouldn’t do Raiein any good.” Kaiyou said calmly. “Could you please continue what you were telling us?” Ethelinda glanced at Kaiyou; her snake-like eyes seemed to soften.

“Aeris, could you leave the island as soon as possible?” Ethelinda replied delicately. 

“No.” Kaiyou stated plainly. Raiein peeked over at her. 

“And why not?” Ethelinda said annoyed. Her eyes glared at her. Kaiyou brushed it off like it was dust.

“Simply because I don’t feel like leaving.” Kaiyou stated swiftly. Raiein chuckled softly. Nero blinked at the interaction confused. He couldn’t seem to follow the conversation.

“Aeris.” Ethelinda said sternly. “Please do me the favor and leave this island immediately.” Her voice was cold and demanding. Kaiyou turned to look at her. Raiein felt his breath get caught in his throat. Kaiyou’s golden eyes were darker than its usual hue. 

“Don’t tell me what to do. Now either you finish your earlier explanation, or I’m leaving the store.” Kaiyou replied coldly. Ethelinda sighed softly and glanced at the two men in the room. Nero was still a bit confused. Raiein stared at her with his eyes somewhat closed. 

“Fine, you’re exactly like your father. Damn stubborn as fucking hell!” Ethelinda replied briefly. “Now where was I? Oh that’s right; there have been signs of rebellion the last couple of days. Men have been coming to buy weapons and the sort for the past few days. I sell it to them since I need to make a living. This might interest you Rainier; a young marine came into the shop yesterday, even though there is a blockade in place at the gates.” Nero’s left eye closed slightly. “He doesn’t seem to know how to keep his mouth shut; kept blabbering away and grumbling to me about his distaste for a certain ‘Hero’ that basked in the glory of fame. He gave me quite a lot of interesting information.”

“Talk about a blabbermouth. His superiors must not like him all that much.” Raiein whispered irritated. Kaiyou remained silent and emotionless. Raiein noted that she looked almost like a porcelain doll staring at people. 

“He did mention something about assassinating the ‘Hero,’ which happens to be you.” Ethelinda stated calmly. There didn’t seem to be a presence of worry in her voice. “He bought a rifle with a silencer if you wanted to know.” Nero sighed softly and rose up. Raiein and Kaiyou glanced at him curiously. 

“Not my problem.” Nero stated plainly. Lyall stood up and nuzzled his hand. 

“It will be.” Ethelinda specified steadily. Her eyes were sharp and her smirk held a snake-like characteristic to them. “The target of his attack isn’t just you, you know. It has to do with that girl that lives on the outside of the city boundaries as well. I’m pretty sure you know who lives out there.” Nero’s body stiffened. “I can tell you where to find him if you wish.” Raiein saw Nero’s hands clench into fists. “What do you say?”

“No thanks. I’ll take care of it myself.” Nero replied fleetingly. Raiein stood up abruptly with the sound of the chair screeching against the floor resonated through the room.

“I’m leaving; I’ve had enough of this talk. All of you seem to like arguing. Kaiyou,” she glanced over at him, “once you are ready to leave. Come find me.” Kaiyou nodded. Raiein put his weapons in their rightful place, before opening the door and leaving the store. Ethelinda blinked and grumbled under her breath.

“Why I’m I always left with people like this? Curse you wherever you are!” Ethelinda mumbled irritated. Kaiyou sighed and got off of the counter. 

“What will you do, Rainier?” Kaiyou stated plainly. Her quiet voice left an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Lyall growled protectively. 

“I’ll do what I want.” Nero replied coldly. Lyall glanced up at Nero questioningly. Ethelinda’s eyes squinted to a glare. Nero brushed it off and opened the door and disappeared. Lyall followed after him loyally. Kaiyou blinked solemnly, before turning to look at Ethelinda.

“Why would people want to kill him?” Kaiyou questioned out of curiosity. Ethelinda stared up at the ceiling; her eyes were out of focus. 

“Grudges, revenge, hate; it could be anything really.” Ethelinda glanced over at Kaiyou; her eyes looked tired, full of pain, and longing. Kaiyou tilted her head in confusion. Why was she showing her emotions? “Promise me something, Aeris.” 

“Well it depends on the promise.” Kaiyou returned walking over to the shop window.

“Never live your life on those things alone. In fact, I want you to try to never live your life by those reasons at all. It will not give you a life of happiness; I can guarantee you that.” Ethelinda stated tiredly. “Will you promise me that?”

“Do you expect me to want something like that?” Kaiyou stated quietly. “I don’t live for things like that. I just want to travel the seas. It’s where I feel most at home.” 

“I don’t think you understand, Aeris. The world is much vaster then you’d expect. You don’t know what will happen. Just because today, you don’t live by those reasons doesn’t mean that tomorrow you couldn’t live by them.” Ethelinda replied stonily. 

“….” Kaiyou glanced at the sky from her spot. “Ethelinda…” She focused on Kaiyou. “I won’t promise you that, but I’ll try my best not to live by them.” Silence hung in the room. Kaiyou turned over to her. “Tell me what you know about that marine.” 

“Which one did you mean? The one you came in with or the one that I was talking about?”

“I want to know about the one that you mentioned, and I want to know everything about him.” Kaiyou replied silently. Ethelinda smirked and motioned her to follow.

“Somehow you remind me a lot of them. It shouldn’t be such a surprise on my end though.” Ethelinda whispered. The two walked into the back of the store. The room was empty, no doors or windows except the one they just walked through. Ethelinda walked to the center of the room and kicked the floor. A secret door opened revealing a staircase. Ethelinda grabbed the lantern that was hanging against the wall and started walking down. She stopped a few steps down, when Kaiyou didn’t follow, and turned to look at her. “Are you coming?” 

“What does this have to do with the marine?” Kaiyou asked skeptically. Ethelinda grinned widely; the light from the lantern casted dark shadows over the planes of her face. 

“Do you want to know or not?” Ethelinda countered steadily. Kaiyou glanced down at her feet unsure. “What’s wrong? You’re hesitating.” 

“Somehow, I feel that if I continue to follow you down those stairs; I won’t be able to return the life I had.” Kaiyou replied softly. Ethelinda smiled gently. Kaiyou’s eyes shone brightly against the lantern light. 

“That is true, but you can go back anymore. Especially now since both your mother and father are dead. There is no place for you to go back to. If the sea is the only place, then you should trust your judgment and decide the next course of action; whether to know or not to know.” Ethelinda replied knowingly. Kaiyou glanced at her and frowned.

“What do you mean I can’t go back anymore? I could just take my boat and return to Aki no Fuyu.” Kaiyou replied briefly. Ethelinda closed her eyes. Kaiyou glared at her.

“What I mean is that you no longer have the ability to choose to go back. It’s only to go forward and in the many directions of the future. Where those paths lead, I do not know. All I know is that this “Reaper of Morana” is definitely involved in your destiny. It will continuously poke its ugly head into your path.” Ethelinda replied sternly. Her eyes opened and she held out her hand. “Come on. The information you want to know and the item your father left me is down here.” At the mention of the item, Kaiyou’s attention perked up even more. Kaiyou took her hand and she led her down. “Be careful, the steps aren’t very sturdy; not to mention it’s quite dark.” 

“Ethelinda, what exactly was your relationship with my father?” Kaiyou asked as she carefully walked down the stairs. An empty chuckle could be heard from in front of her. 

“I would say a friend and a comrade. He was a great man that cared for his friends deeply.” Ethelinda replied softly. “Though I suppose Lancer never did tell you about his past did he?” 

“Sadly he never did. He always told me it would be better if I didn’t know anything about him. I really want to know though. His secrets and why he never wished to tell me any of it.” Kaiyou returned sadly. Ethelinda patted her on the head. She looked up at her.

“I’m sure in time; it will reveal itself to you.” Ethelinda smiled. “The ocean is vast, and I’m sure the answers you seek will be along the path.” Ethelinda lighted the lanterns as she went. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she hit the switch and the room flooded with light. Ethelinda turned the lantern in her hand off. “Here we are.” Kaiyou glanced around the room and saw aisles and aisles of books and boxes. There was a huge table in the middle of the room. “Feel free to browse the room, while I go find your father’s item and that information you wanted.” Ethelinda walked through the aisles. Kaiyou walked up to the first aisle and peeked at the books. The books in that first aisle were about gunpowder and how to make bombs. The next aisle was full of books on firearms and how they were made. Kaiyou sighed as she returned to the table and sat down. She was about to lay her head down when a book on the table grabbed her attention. The book was about transferring spirits from one weapon to another. Kaiyou opened it to the first page and read it. Ethelinda watched her from where she stood and smiled sadly before wiping that look off and returning to the table. She put the information she found on the table and the item from Lancer down. Kaiyou glanced up at her and closed the book. “You can keep it if you want. I have no use for a book like that.” 

“Are you sure? What if you need it in the future?” Kaiyou asked in return. Ethelinda smiled and nodded her to take it. Kaiyou put the book into her pouch.

“Here is the information you requested. I’m not sure it will help you in anyway, but it’s all I have on him. Though I suppose, I’m more curious on why you wanted that information in the first place.” Ethelinda stated while sliding over the papers in her hands. Kaiyou picked them up and scanned through them. “Aeris, what are you thinking in that brain of yours?

“I know that not all Marines are bad people, but lately the majority of the Marines I’ve met haven’t exactly been…well friendly. I wanted to see why they would want to kill their so called Hero.” Kaiyou replied softly while scanning the information. Ethelinda shook her head smirking; she glanced down at the object in her hands and her smirk disappeared. Kaiyou glanced up at the object in Ethelinda’s hands and blinked.

_**Random Place, Loki, Maple Island** _

“Raiein, where are we going?” Myoujou practically shouted while startling Raiein. He took a deep breath in attempt to refrain from pouring the acid. “Raiein are you even listening to me?”

“Shut up will you?” Raiein said calmly as possible. He glanced around the city as he walked through the streets. He felt someone watching him but couldn’t discern the person’s location. “Kishin…” he whispered under his breath. Raiein heard his dagger hum quietly in reply. “Can you locate where they are?”

“No, but may I suggest something?” Kishin said softly. Raiein remained silent. “I suggest you take a corner and try to lose them, or you could take the corner and grab them as they go past you.”

“Raiein, let’s take the second option.” Myoujou exclaimed excitedly. Raiein rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

“Bad idea, I don’t want to cause any trouble so we’re going with the first option.” Raiein stated calmly before quickly running around the corner and disappearing into a store full of glass vases. He hid behind a pillar inside the store and peeked out the window. Raiein squinted his eyes as a group of men stopped in front of the store and started yelling among themselves. They all wore suits and sunglasses even though it was the evening. 

“Where is he?”

“The boss is going to be angry with us!”

“Look for him, he couldn’t have gone far!” 

“What the hell? Raiein, what did you do? They’re after you.” Myoujou shouted loudly. The katana shook annoyed at his side. Raiein hit it with the palm of his hand. Myoujou wanted to bite back at him. Kishin merely ignored them and watched as the men ran off.

“We should get out of here. Something is definitely going down in this city.” Kishin stated out of his observation. Raiein carefully walked outside and looked around. “We should head back.”

“No, not yet; I need to check up on something.” 

“What in the bloody hell do you need to check on, you damn idiot of a master?” Myoujou screeched foully. Raiein closed his eyes and brought his hands to his ears in attempt to block out his sword’s annoying voice.

“STOP SCREAMING!” Raiein returned loudly. He opened his eyes and saw the people staring at him weirdly. Some of them were whispering to each other. He brought his right hand to his face and sighed. “Well shit…” 

“Nice going, idiot of a master.” Myoujou said mockingly. 

“Myoujou, zip your trap otherwise I’ll find a way to kill you.” Raiein replied grumpily. Kishin sighed under his breath at his master and his fellow weapon.

“Such child-like behavior; could we just go check on that whatever you wanted to check on and return to the store? I’m quite done listening to the both of you, not to mention I’m completely worried to why we would suddenly be wanted by men in suits.” Kishin stated calmly while managing to make Raiein relax and cool down. Raiein remained silent as he walked through the city. Myoujou glanced about the city while scanning the area to feel any hostile presences. 

“Mind telling us what you wanted to check on?” Myoujou stated bored after sensing absolutely nothing dangerous. Raiein ignored him and continued walking toward the northern end of the city. The amount of citizens around him slowly diminished until it was merely him on the street. He glanced behind him and noticed all of the life and festivities were nowhere around him. “Yo, idiot master! Why are we here?” He was standing in the deserted part of the city. The buildings were a bit run down. 

“Don’t talk, Myoujou.” Raiein responded seriously. “They’re here.” Raiein rested his hand on his katana. A group of men walked out in front of him. They were the same group that was chasing him. “Tch.” 

“Are you Lando Raiein; the son of the Spyro Pirates’ First Mate Lando Reigh?” The man in the middle asked as he walked around Raiein slowly like a predator. He had blonde hair and very small black eyes. He was muscular but not to muscular.

“Why does it matter to you whose son I am?” Raiein inquired calmly, while following the man with his eyes. 

“Answer my question, boy.” He commanded sternly. Myoujou rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

“I do believe I’ve already answered your question.” Raiein replied bitingly. “How about you answer my questions then?”

“Keep your mouth shut boy! You will speak when I allow you to speak.” He said angrily. 

“You’ve already allowed me to speak when you told me to answer your damn question.” Raiein stated obviously. Kishin vibrated in attempt to shut his master up. Raiein ignored him completely. Myoujou snickered quietly waiting for the chance to have some blood. 

“Men, take him. I’ll dig that information out of him.” The man ordered. Raiein blinked and pulled out Myoujou in surprise. 

“Raiein, don’t kill them!” Kishin yelled out in worry. “We’re not trying to get on the bad side.” Raiein flipped the blade and ducked from a sudden punch aimed toward his face. He swung his sword into the man’s abdomen. The force alone sent the man flying to the ground a few feet away. 

“Shit…” Raiein slipped out as a man swung his leg into Raiein’s chest. Raiein slid back gasping for air; his arm could barely hold onto Myoujou. Raiein glanced up when he noticed feet in his vision. A hand snatched his throat strongly. Raiein brought his left arm to seize the man’s wrist as the man lifted him off the ground.

“Well well, I didn’t realize that you were injured…perfect.” The man’s other hand clutched Raiein’s injured arm roughly. Raiein clenched his jaw tightly. 

“You damn idiot of a master! What the hell is wrong with you?” Myoujou yelled as Raiein allowed his left arm to fall down to his side. Raiein put his left hand over Kishin’s hilt and pulled it out while aiming for the man’s eyes. Raiein brought his feet up and kicked the man in the chest as he pulled back to avoid the dagger. Raiein back flipped and ended crouched with his weapons ready to attack. Raiein took a few breaths while keeping tabs on where everyone was. There was blood stained on his bandage. “Why the fuck are they attacking you, idiot master!”

“You are the son of Lando Reigh. You have to be his son. Those weapons belonged to Lando Reigh. I will take you back to my boss.” The blonde man sneered out. 

“It is because I am the son of Lando Reigh, Myoujou.” Raiein returned quietly so the man in front of him didn’t hear. “You knew this. You should have felt it since the incident in the restaurant.” 

BANG! BANG! BANG! 

Raiein blinked and watched as all of the men around him fall down unconscious. Raiein turned toward the location of where the sound was coming from. A few feet away a man stood up with his sniper rifle over his shoulder and a very large wolf at his side. 

“Well, you seem to bring a lot trouble with you Raiein.” A smirk plastered on his face as he walked over to Raiein with the wolf in tow.

“Nero?” 

“The one and only; what the hell did these guys want with you? They look like they were from the underground or something, not that I could really tell with these eyes of mine.” Nero questioned while poking one of the guy’s side with his right foot. 

“I’m not quite sure why they wanted me. What are you doing here?” Raiein inquired softly as he sheathed his weapons. Kishin sighed in relief, while Myoujou rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know. I really don’t know, though I suppose it might have been Lyall here.” Nero stated plainly as his hand moved to pet her. 

“Shouldn’t you be worrying about your problem with that marine, Nero?” Raiein stated as he remembered the conversation from earlier. Raiein brought his left hand to hold his throbbing right arm. Nero sighed softly and hoisted his sniper rifle on his back.

“I should, but I’ve figured that he doesn’t have the courage to do something so drastic so soon.” 

“What about that person on the outskirts of the city?” Raiein inquired gently. Nero glanced up at the darkening sky. 

“I gave her a call and told her about it. She should be fine, if I know her as well as I do.” Nero replied. “We should go before these people wake up.”

“Right.” Raiein muttered and walked with Nero and Lyall back toward the city festivities. The three of them walked back in silence. Nero occasionally tried to feel Raiein’s presence, but it kept fluctuating without staying constant and calm like other normal people. 

“By the way, is she still at the store?” Nero suddenly inquired. Lyall nudged Nero’s right hand while he started patting her head. 

“I believe so…” Raiein replied quietly. Nero turned his head slightly and smiled gently. 

“She’s always hiding her emotions isn’t she?” Nero stopped walking suddenly. Raiein stopped a few feet in front and turned to face the sniper and the wolf that was sitting next to him. 

“I…” Raiein closed his mouth and exhaled slowly. He wasn’t sure what to make of Kaiyou truthfully; one minute she’s bubbly, then she’s moody, and next she had just killed a man with a frighteningly calm straight face to boot. “I’ve just recently met her so I couldn’t really say anything about that.” 

“She has a good heart, even if she hides it.” Nero answered while bringing his hand to his right eye. A painful howl echoed from Nero’s side. Raiein and Nero both glanced down at the wolf. Lyall whimpered and snapped her head to her right. “Lyall what’s wrong?” She merely bit down gently on Nero’s sleeve and motioned to her right that led to an alleyway. Raiein squinted to the area that Lyall was motioning for. Raiein grabbed Nero’s arm with his left hand before Nero took his second step toward the alleyway.

“Wait, something’s there.” 

_**Mayor’s Office, Loki, Maple Island** _

“Why haven’t you brought me the son of Lando Reigh and the Hero of Eydis?” The mayor hissed angrily. He paced around his desk. His secretary stood calmly to the side. 

“We’re very sorry sir. We didn’t expect to the two of them to team up and resist us.” The mayor swung a cane across the man’s face. He fell to the floor in pain. The mayor had the two men remove the man on the ground out of the room.

“I told you that the Hero of Eydis wasn’t going to be easy to catch. Not to mention you also wanted the son of a former pirate.” A man stated calmly from the back of the room. He was wearing the standard Marine uniform.

“I didn’t think they’d be at the same place at the same time, nor did I expect them to know each other.” The mayor retorted in reply. The secretary resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the mayor’s stupidity. The marine scoffed from his spot. The door on the marine’s right opened and the atmosphere in the room dropped to a freezing temperature. The marine widened his eyes in surprise before quickly saluting the sudden guest. The guest merely waved it off and walked inside the room. The clacking sound from the guest’s military boots vibrated throughout the room. The marine felt cold sweat running down the back of his neck at the air that surround and emitted from the guest. The secretary merely smiled sweetly and saluted the guest. The guest sat down in one of the couches and crossed one of their legs over the other.

“I was beginning to wonder when you would get here. The men in this place are just idiots in their own rights.” The secretary stated calmly while relaxing and sitting down on the armrest of another couch facing the guest. “I suppose the Reaper of Morana wasn’t at Laqueus was it.”

“No, but I have a feeling that my Reaper of Morana might be on this island as we speak. However, that topic is for another time. Right now, I want information on Lando Reigh’s son. After all, it is a family duty to protect it the Reaper of Morana.” The guest’s sweet voice echoed strongly through the room. 

“We’ve spotted someone close to the description of his son within the city walls. We believed that he came here by boat therefore we didn’t catch him at the gates. However it seems to us that he might have brought along a friend since we found him walking with a young female with blackish-blue hair with maroon highlights. Her eyes are gold…” The secretary was interpreted by the guest suddenly.

“Did you say a young female with blackish-blue hair?” 

“Yes Ma’am.” The secretary replied in confusion. The guest smirked in happiness as a hand went to brush her long scarlet hair over her shoulders. Her reddish-pink eyes shined brightly with delight. She was garbed in a dark grey two button suit with a white tank top underneath and matching pants. Her stylist boots went up to her knees. Her marine uniform was draped around her shoulders.

“Do you have a photo of her?” The marine that was standing in the back of the room walked over and handed her a photo. “Thank you.” She glanced down at the photo and started laughing. The occupants of the room shuddered in fear. “I finally found you. After all these years, I’ve finally found you.” Lilura whispered under her breathe. 

“Rear Admiral Zepour Lilura?” The marine questioned quietly. 

“Do you know of this girl’s current location?” Lilura inquired threateningly her reddish-pink eyes held an unusual glint in them. The marine nodded and glanced over at the secretary, Margrinet. She smiled knowingly.

“She’s at the weapons store in the dark district. We’ve seen her going there a few times. She hasn’t left since the last report that was given a few moments before you arrived.” Margrinet stated calmly. The mayor was standing with his back against the wall scared for his life. 

“Perfect. Let’s hope that Lando’s son is also there. Then I’ll be killing two birds with one stone.” Lilura said with a silent ease while standing up. “Lead the way. The sooner I see if it really is her, the better.” The marine saluted and walked over to the door. Margrinet smiled at the marine sweetly before returning her attention to her boss. The marine led Lilura through the city of festivities. “Your name and rank soldier?”

“Brin Demon, Master Chief Petty Officer, Ma’am.” He replied stiffly. Lilura smiled roguishly and continued toward the weapons store. “Could I ask you why you want to see this girl?” 

“You could ask, but you won’t get an answer from me that is for sure. Tell me about our little Hero won’t you?” Lilura questioned sternly. Demon smiled and nodded. 

“I’ll tell you anything about him. He wears an eye patch over his right eye and has been stated by our doctors that he is completely blind. Of course only few members at the base know of this complication in his health.” Demon watched Lilura from the corner of his eye as he told her, trying to judge what was going through her head. “The Ensign doesn’t quite like him and he doesn’t make it subtle that he doesn’t either. Our little Hero knows who dislike him or even hate him.”

“Oh… how interesting. He is one of your best shooters though isn’t he? I’m sure you have a dislike for him as well.” Lilura stated calmly. Demon blinked in surprise before shrugging it off and continuing toward the store with Lilura in tow. 

_**Weapons Store, Maple Island – Evening** _

Kaiyou stared at the item in Ethelinda’s hand. It was an elegant silver key that was emitting a dark purple color. Ethelinda glanced up at Kaiyou trying to gauge her reaction to seeing the key. Kaiyou blinked and looked at Ethelinda in the eyes. 

“My father left a key with you?” Kaiyou asked in disbelief. Ethelinda chuckled softly with a hint of sadness and opened Kaiyou’s hand and put the key in her hand. 

“I’m sorry Aeris….” Ethelinda muttered under her breathe as Kaiyou fell into her arms unconscious. “I…We have sworn to protect you even if it would cost us our lives.” Ethelinda picked up the key and smiled at it sadly. “I’m sorry, Lancer. I didn’t want to use this key on her. Hopefully you can forgive me for restoring painful memories to her. After all those memories should have been locked away for good….” Ethelinda gently laid Kaiyou on the bench and wrapped a blanket around her. She walked toward the stairs and took a glance at Kaiyou before going up the stairs. “Please watch over her Lancer, Reigh.” Once she got to the top floor, she quickly closed the entry to the secret room and put a rug over the floor. Ethelinda sighed as she walked toward the store front and grabbed a few weapons of her choice. The door opened suddenly and Ethelinda plastered a fake smile onto her face. “Welcome, how can I help you?” Ethelinda felt her eyes widen a little bit at the person that stood at the door. 

“So this is the store that young girl is at?” A womanly voice resounded through the room. 

“Rear Admiral Lilura, this is definitely the place that I was told.” Demon replied in return. Ethelinda fisted her hands. 

“Well, we meet again Klytié. Eileifr Silvanus back at Laqueus put up a good fight. Do you still have that venomous bit of yours Klytié Ethelinda?”

“Zepour Lilura, Rear Admiral of the World Government. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Ethelinda venomously bit out all the while smiling.

“I believe you already know why I’m here, Klytié. Therefore, how about we drop the formalities and hand over the girl with blackish-blue hair.” Lilura sneered while walking inside and letting Demon close the door behind them. 

“I don’t have a clue on what you’re talking about. I don’t have anyone else in this store. I’m the only one here before you walked in.” Ethelinda replied calmly, while her heart betrayed her as it was beating at irregular pace.


	7. Maple Island's Final Party

Ethelinda glared at Lilura as she walked over and inspected the room looking for that ‘young girl.’ Demon watched Ethelinda as Lilura sauntered up to her. 

“Klytié, where is the girl?” She whispered seducing. Ethelinda merely smirked venomously and spitted in her face. 

“I don’t know, and even if I did I wouldn’t tell you whore.” Lilura glared at her while wiping the spit off her face. 

“It seems to me that you still don’t know your place in the world, Klytié. I could capture you and send you to the government on a golden platter and you’d be executed for your piracy. After all, you are still a wanted criminal in our eyes.” Lilura sneered. Ethelinda started laughing. Demon watched the proceedings with confusion. What was going through that woman’s brain?

“You think the Marines could capture me? I’m still good at what I did back then. Don’t you dare think that this inactivity from piracy would make my abilities rust. I’m still quite a fighter, Zepour.” Ethelinda bit back venomously. Her cream eyes shining brightly.

“I have no doubt, Klytié; however I haven’t been sitting on my ass all day, these past few years. So please spare me the trouble of beating you up and hand the girl over.” Lilura scorned annoyed. Ethelinda smirked and threw a knife at her head. Lilura dodged it and glared at the woman in front of her. “Well, it seems to me that you have made your decision.” Lilura ran at Ethelinda while throwing punches and kicks while Ethelinda dodged or returned one of her own attacks. Demon tilted his head and threw his hands up into the air exasperated. 

“I hate it when women fight, fish sticks!” Demon muttered under his breath.

_**Random Place, Loki, Maple Island** _

Nero tried to feel for a presence but only felt Lyall, Raiein, and his owns. Raiein brought out Myoujou and waited. There was an angry snarl and Raiein was felt himself hit the ground painfully. Myoujou was inside a mouth with teeth. Nero stood shocked for a second before pulling out his pistols and shooting the thing. Lyall bit the thing’s legs while Raiein tried to blink out the pain coming from the back of his head. 

“Hello again!” was a cat-like voice. Raiein blinked and glanced at the thing that was on him. His eyes widened in surprise.

“Raiein, it’s that damn cat demon again!” Myoujou yelled out frustrated. 

“Get off…of me…you damn…cat!” Raiein shouted through gasps before he kicked it away. Nero pointed his gun at the human and pulled Raiein to his feet with his other hand. Raiein stood up shakily. Pain shot through his arm which promptly made him drop Myoujou into the dirt blade first. Nero and Lyall kept themselves focused on the cat demon in front of them. “Urgh.” 

“Raiein, what’s wrong?” Nero asked while trying to get a presence on the demon in front of him. Raiein’s legs gave out from under him and he fell to his knees. “Raiein!” 

“Fuck! Kishin do something you asshole!” Myoujou yelled in panic. Kishin sighed softly knowing that he could do absolutely nothing. The cat demon ran at the trio. Lyall attacked back. 

“Nero help him. I’ll keep this cat busy.” Lyall telepathically ordered. Nero nodded and turned to face Raiein. 

“Raiein, hey can you hear me?” Nero knelt down to Raiein. Nero grabbed Raiein’s arm gently and felt a sticky substance on his fingers. Nero brought it to his nose and smelled it. “You’re bleeding.” Raiein glanced up at Nero and past him unsteadily. Sweat stuck to his forehead as he gasped for air. 

“Raiein, that demon needs to be killed. It must have injected something into your blood stream.” Kishin stated calmly, Myoujou was rattling in the ground next to him in panic. 

“Urgh!” Raiein gripped his arm as pain shot through it again. Nero brought a steady hand to Raiein’s shaking shoulder. 

“Raiein.” Nero brought a cloth out and did temporary first aid to Raiein’s bleeding arm.

“I…have…to…urgh…kill…that…cat….” There was a sudden laughter. Nero glanced behind him and noticed Lyall on guard. Raiein gasped as another wave of pain shot through. 

“I’m glad it works. I’m Isoba Draven, First Mate of the Nautilus Pirates, remember it.” The cat demon stated before disappearing into the darkness. Nero suddenly heard a thump next to him and his attention snapped to Raiein, who laid unconscious at his feet. His blood had already gone through Nero’s temporary first aid. 

“Lyall, we have to get him back to the shop. That snake woman must have a first aid kit on her.” Lyall nodded and walked over to Raiein. Nero gently draped him over her broad shoulder and back. “I’ll clean your fur so no worries.” Lyall rolled her eyes as Nero picked up Myoujou and sheathed him. “Let’s go.” Raiein’s blood was dripping down his arm to his fingertips. Drops of his blood fell to the ground. Nero and Lyall quickly rushed toward the store. 

_**Underneath the Store** _

Kaiyou moaned as she slept. Sweat matted her forehead and the back of her neck.

_Kaiyou glanced around her. This isn’t the store she was just in, where was she? There was lust greenery all around her. She glanced around and saw her papa standing there talking to someone with black maroon hair and golden eyes. However something was off, something was different. Her eyes widened as she realized that her papa was merely a small boy at least four or five at most. They were talking but Kaiyou couldn’t hear anything they were saying. A beautiful young woman of twenty years ambled up to them. Her hair was white and her eyes were a violet red. Kaiyou took a hesitant step forward. She walked until she was close enough to hear what they were saying._

_“Lancer, Izrail are you two busy?” Her voice was sweet and gentle. The two boys shook their heads and smiled brightly. “That’s good. I need to tell you two something important.”_

_“Okay.” The woman smiled weakly and glanced up at the sky._

_“In the future, there will be someone you’ll have to absolutely protect no matter what. She must not fall into the wrong hands. You need to keep her away from the people of the World Government and people that want her for any reason. She should be allowed to choose her own path. People will want to use her.”_

_“How can we tell if it is her?” The boy, Izrail, with black maroon hair asked with curiosity._

_“You will know. She’ll just radiate strength. Protect her. Just like my guardians are protecting me.” The woman replied gently. Lancer glanced at the sky with wonder._

_“Is something going to happen to you?” Lancer asked quietly. The woman glanced down at Lancer and smiled gently._

_“I hope not. Do remember what I told you alright?” They both nodded swiftly. “If you can’t protect her yourself, then find some people that you trust and ask them to help you.”_

_“My lady! There you are! What were you thinking, running off without one of us?” A man yelled furious. The boys glanced up and their mouths dropped. It was the woman’s most loyal guardian. He was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled weakly as he stalked up the hill to where she stood with Lancer and Izrail._

_“I’m sorry, my dear friend. I just need to tell these boys something.” She replied calmly. The woman smiled and told the boys goodbye and left with her guardian. Kaiyou watched as she walked off and turned to the two boys, who were suddenly grabbed by two grown male adults that started running toward the shore. Kaiyou tried to run after them but couldn’t. The next moment, Kaiyou was next to the woman that stood calmly with tears staining her pale face. Her guardians were fighting something. Kaiyou couldn’t make it out that well. “Please protect those boys for they will play an important role in the future.”_

_“Well, we finally found you little miss Reaper of Morana.” The woman spun around and came face to face with a man with honey blond hair with stormy grey eyes. His shoulder length hair covered his left eye. His most prominent feature was his pointy ears and rosy pale skin. He looked no more than twenty years old. “I’ve searched for you for decades.” Kaiyou gasped as she remembered seeing that man’s face before. He was the one that order the White Russian back in Laqueus._

_“You! I won’t let you get what you want.” She stated calmly._

_“Oh, but you will. I’ve already have your guardians dead after all.” The woman gasped and glanced around and saw them all dead. She started shaking in fear, but calmed herself and turned to face the man. Kaiyou noticed the determined look that glinted in her eyes._

_“I’m afraid that you won’t be getting what you wanted. The Reaper of Morana will die today!” Before the man could stop her, she stabbed her own heart. She fell to the ground. The man growled with frustration._

_“Fine, I won’t get the Reaper of Morana in this generation, but I’ll definitely get her in the next one.” He growled out and walked off, leaving the woman to lay in her own blood._

_“I hope the next one to carry the name of Reaper of Morana, please live life as you wish and don’t allow people to control you. Please live freely for me and most of all for yourself.” The woman prayed on her last breath. Kaiyou stood there shocked at what just happened._

“What is this? A memory? But it’s not mine! It can’t be mine! I wasn’t even born yet! What is going on? I don’t understand what this Reaper of Morana is!” Kaiyou felt pain go through her head; she gripped her head in pain as she fell to her knees. “Make it stop, make it stop!” Kaiyou felt tears escaping as she curled up into a ball. “Papa! Mama! Help me!” 

_**At the Same Time as Kaiyou’s Dream** _

Ethelinda managed to get Lilura and Demon away from her own store. Ethelinda quickly ran around the city in hopes of losing her two tails. She hid behind a group of people that smiled at her. They usually hid her if something happened. Lilura and Demon walked right pass her and she released her breath that she didn’t realize she was even holding. 

“Get yourself into trouble again, Ethelinda?” One of the males asked once Lilura and Demon were gone far enough.

“Yeah, I hate it when they don’t leave me alone.” Ethelinda muttered softly. The male laughed whole heartedly. 

“You better get going before they come back.” Ethelinda nodded and waved goodbye. She took the long route back to her store in case someone was still on her tail. She opened her door and closed it behind her, locking it in one fluid motion. Ethelinda went into the back room and brought out a mop to clean up the blood that managed to spill onto the floor. After cleaning it all up she went looking for her first aid kit and put a bandage on her cheek over the wound. Ethelinda glanced up at the door at the sound of knocking. She walked over to the door while picking up a dagger and glanced through the peep hole and saw Nero. She opened the door hesitantly and was shocked to find Raiein on Lyall’s back. She ushered the trio in and locked the door. 

“Lay him down on the couch.” Ethelinda ordered as she put the dagger down and went over to her first aid kit. “What happened?”

“He was ambushed I believe. Not sure what happened to his arm though.” Nero replied as he put Raiein down on the couch. Raiein was still gasping for air but it wasn’t as bad as it was back with the cat demon around. Nero took Myoujou and Kishin off and sat them against the wall. “He was pretty tried from the ambush so he couldn’t really fight against that second attack by the pirate.” Ethelinda brought her first aid kit over and started working on his wound on his arm.

“Kishin, explain in detail why he’s like this.” Ethelinda asked the dagger. Kishin was silent for a few moments.

“Before we arrived at this island, we had an encounter with some pirates. The first mate just happened to be a demon cat and he bit Raiein’s arm. I suppose he must have injected Raiein with something through his teeth. It was fine earlier, just blood coming out. But that stopped as soon as it hit salt water. It started to give him pain and this crazy bleeding when that demon cat returned a few minutes ago.” Kishin explain in almost one breath. Ethelinda was going to say something but a scream echoed through the store. Nero glanced over at Ethelinda.

“Nero, do me a favor. Go into the other room and lift the rug up. There should be a hidden door that leads to a room where I keep my important stuff. Aeris should be down there. Wake her up, but be careful. She might hit you in retaliation.” Nero started going into the other room. “Oh and try to comfort her for me. She might be a bit emotional.” Nero nodded and left the room. Lyall stayed in the room and started cleaning her fur of little red spots. Ethelinda removed the blood stained jacket and took a look at Raiein’s bleeding arm. There were bite marks and it was bleeding quite badly. Ethelinda brought out some iodine and went to get some water and a cloth to clean the wound. Ethelinda brought a cold cloth to his wound and heard him hiss and bolt upright suddenly. She blinked at the sudden movement. Raiein blinked the blurriness from his eyes and glanced around the room alert before relaxing. “You alright there?”

“…Ethelinda?” His voice was a bit raspy from his breathing. Ethelinda nodded and pointed toward his arm. He allowed her to clean the blood and give it proper treatment before bandaging it up. “How?”

“Nero brought you back.”

“And Kaiyou?”

“Nero’s fetching her as we speak.” Raiein glanced down at his arm and sighed slowly if not a bit tiredly. “They should be coming up soon.” Nero walked down the stairs into a brightly lit room and felt Kaiyou’s presence and walked over to her. He gently shook her awake. He heard her gasp and sit up suddenly. She glanced around her and looked at Nero questioningly. Nero merely helped her stand up.

“Are you done here?” Nero asked gently. Kaiyou nodded and turned to gather her stuff, the book and her notes. Nero led her up the stairs. Kaiyou remained silent as memories from a past she didn’t live enter her mind. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Nero glanced behind him slightly; Kaiyou’s presences was shaking. He stopped before reaching the top of the stairs. Kaiyou walked right into him. Nero grabbed her arm before she fell down the stairs. “I don’t know what happened to you down there, but you decide what happens and who you are. Do you understand?” Kaiyou glanced up at Nero slowly. Nero blinked a few times before he realized that Kaiyou was visibly shaking. “Kaiyou?” Nero sighed softly and put a hand on her head. “Hey, it will be alright. You’ll be fine.” 

“Nero…what is the Reaper of Morana?” Kaiyou asked dejectedly. Nero let his hand return to his side. 

“Rumor has it that the Reaper of Morana is greatly sought person, not a gem or a stone. The Rear Admiral Zepour Lilura is known for wanting to find the person. Others look for the person because they believe that the Reaper of Morana could restore life.” Nero stated calmly. 

“How do you know all of that?”

“Being an outcast sometimes makes a person keen on rumors and gossip. Not to mention I have good hearing.” Nero replied while studying Kaiyou’s presence. It had stopped shaking badly, it was now a mere tremor. “You good to go?” Kaiyou nodded slowly. “That’s good, because I think Raiein could use a sense of normalcy.” Kaiyou perked up.

“Did something happen?” Kaiyou asked as she followed Nero up the final stretch of stairs. 

“He was ambushed and then attacked by a pirate. You better ask him for the details.” Nero replied as he walked into the main room after closing the hidden room door and covering it. When the two arrived, Ethelinda simply strode over to them.

“Hey, Aeris, Nero. Raiein’s giving me the silent treatment. I’ve patched his wound up but he doesn’t seem to want to tell me what happened exactly. Kishin gave me the brief version of it but….” Ethelinda trailed off before closing her mouth. Kaiyou peeked over at where Raiein was sitting quietly. She studied his eyes and saw the dullness again. Kaiyou turned her attention over to his weapons that sat on the other end of the room. Kaiyou paced over to them and sat down. She heard them stir lightly. 

“Myoujou, Kishin…” Kaiyou whispered tiredly. Myoujou ignored her and remained silent. Kishin hummed in response. “What is going on?” 

“We…” Kishin stopped talking. Nero and Ethelinda watched from the other side of the room. Lyall was at Nero’s feet napping. “We did not see it.” Kishin paused in thought. “We are tools to protect our master, even if some of us argue and annoy the shit out of them.” Kaiyou smiled gently.

“I see now. Myoujou, Kishin, you two may be tools to protect Raiein, but you forget that he is the one that wields you. You can’t move yourselves and rely on him to move. It just means that he has not mastered using you guys. So don’t blame yourselves, he’s already blaming himself for his own weakness.” Myoujou sighed softly. 

“I suck as a tool for him.” Myoujou stated calmly. “I panicked.” Kaiyou stood up.

“Don’t worry. Everything will work out.” Kaiyou left the two weapons to themselves and went over to Raiein. He was spaced out so when she put a hand on his shoulder, he jumped in shock. “Hey, Raiein. Can I sit here?” Raiein glanced up to her. His dull eyes stared at her before nodding slowly. Kaiyou sat down in front of him. He returned his attention to the world outside the window. “Raiein, are you alright?”

“Splendid.” Raiein replied sarcastically. Kaiyou sighed, taking a deep breath before….a smack sound echoed loudly through the store. Nero and Ethelinda both blinked in surprise as they weren’t expecting Kaiyou to do that. Raiein’s eyes were wide in shock a hand was on his throbbing cheek as he stared at Kaiyou. “Wha….” Kaiyou’s eyes were stern with annoyance. 

“I don’t need you to give me sarcastic responses. When I ask such questions, I usually expect honest answers. For one, how do you expect me to help if you don’t tell me what is wrong?” Kaiyou stated sternly like a mother scolding her child. Lyall glanced at the interaction with curiosity. “For goodness sakes, I can tell when something is on your mind! What do you take me for, a small child?” Kaiyou stated when Raiein didn’t answer her. Raiein blinked as the words sunk in. Kaiyou’s face was flushed due to her yelling spree. 

“I…I’m sorry. I just…” Raiein started without thinking fully. “I wasn’t really thinking.” Kaiyou sat down again and tried getting her breathing to normal. 

“I’m sorry for yelling and smacking you like that…. I was annoyed with the fact that you keep doing this to me. Like back on the boat when I first woke up.” Kaiyou stated quietly. Raiein put a hand on her head. 

“Thanks for worrying. I’ll be fine.” Ethelinda clapped and smiled at the two as they glared at her. 

“Good graces, I was wondering when that was going to end.” Ethelinda’s smile disappeared as she turned serious. “We need to talk. If I’m right, then you two need to leave this island as soon as possible.” Ethelinda sat down on a crate. “It seems to me that you two are being targeted by some very annoying people. Raiein, I have a feeling that the group chasing you might be the city underground. Their leader is the mayor or rather it’s the secretary, Margrinet. She’s the mastermind behind the majority of the incidents involving the underground. Also, I believe the Marines are in on it. No offense Nero.” Nero merely shook his head. “Rear Admiral Zepour Lilura was here before Nero brought you back. She was looking for the Reaper of Morana.” Kaiyou stiffen at the mention. Nero noticed and put it away for a later time. 

“Ethelinda… do you really know nothing about the Reaper of Morana?” Kaiyou asked hesitantly. Ethelinda’s eyes stared at Kaiyou’s, before sighing in defeat.

“I apologize for lying before. I do know about the Reaper of Morana. Did you see something while you were sleeping?” 

“Yes…” Kaiyou said slowly. Raiein listened intently.

“I guess the Reaper didn’t tell you directly.” Ethelinda leaned back and starred at the ceiling. “The Reaper of Morana is a person. That pale woman you saw was the former Reaper. Lancer told us that she was a very kind woman, but was burdened with the title of Reaper of Morana. I’ll tell you the one thing I know for sure, Lancer and Izrail told me that you were the new Reaper of Morana.” Raiein glanced over at Kaiyou as the information sunk in. Ethelinda gazed at her watching for her reaction. Nero and Lyall both stared understanding now the reason for her unique presence. 

“I’m…the…” Kaiyou whispered shocked. Raiein caught Kaiyou as she fainted. Ethelinda took a deep breath and stood up. 

“Her father knew this but didn’t tell her?” Raiein asked as he laid her down. Ethelinda walked over to the key that she left under the cashier. 

“We all knew. Even your own father knew, Raiein. You know that bartender back on your home island? He also knew about the Reaper of Morana and how it was now her.” Ethelinda whispered quietly and sadly. “It was our promise.” 

“We? Our?” Raiein questioned as he went over to his weapons and strapped them on. 

“The Spyro Pirates. A pirate crew dedicated to protecting the Reaper of Morana and allowing the one that carries the name to live a life they wish to live. It’s just that there’s not a lot of us left.” Ethelinda replied while twirling the key in her hand. Nero glanced down at Lyall, who looked at Nero. 

“I should get going. If you’re still here after I deal with my business I don’t mind talking some more.” Nero stated calmly and went to the door. Lyall followed him. Raiein watched him leave. The door shut behind him and left the room in a heavy silence. 

“Was it alright to say all of that stuff in front of Nero?” Raiein asked after a little thought. Ethelinda shrugged and walked over to Raiein. 

“Somehow, I believe he’s a trustworthy marine. Raiein take care of this key for me. I’m not sure what it opens but it gave Aeris some memories that most likely put her into an emotional train wreck.” Raiein took the key and stared at it. 

“Sure.” Ethelinda watched as Raiein put it into one of his pockets.

_**Loki, Maple Island – Late Evening, Beginning of Festivities** _

Nero walked calmly toward where he was to meet Margrinet. The woman in question looked up at him and smiled brightly. Lyall remained silent and kept her guard up. She didn’t trust this woman one bit.

“Mr. Rainier, I was worried when I didn’t find you in your room. Not to mention I was told that there were towels stained with blood. You aren’t injured are you?”

“I’m quite fine. That blood did not belong to me.” Nero stated calmly. His right eye pulsed gently under his eye patch. Nero’s fingers twitched in urge to touch his eye. He mentally cursed as pain shot through his eye. “I had a speech to say didn’t I?”

“Yes, I’ve brought it here.” She handed him the paper. Nero took it and brought his fingers over it to make sure it was the right one. Margrinet smiled a fake smile. Lyall caught her and whispered telepathically to Nero.

“She’s up to something. You best be on your guard, Nero.” Nero hummed telepathically in response while focusing on the paper in his hand. 

“It’s different.” Nero muttered out quietly. Margrinet blinked in surprise. She looked through her paperwork in search for another one. 

“I’m sorry, but that should be the same one.” Margrinet said calmly. “I don’t have any other copy.” Nero remained silent as he continued to move his finger over the letterings. “You were a bit tired after all.”

“Where will I be saying this?” Nero stated calmly, Lyall brushed her nose against his pants. He brought a hand to her head to tell her he knows.

“Over there.” Margrinet pointed at the stage across the way. Nero mentally sighed. Lyall snickered and told him the direction of the stage. Margrinet walked him over to it and they stood watching as the entire city came to hear his planned speech. It was a full twenty minutes later, that Nero went up to the stage with Lyall in tow. On the roof of the tall building across from the stage was Brin Demon with the Rear Admiral Lilura. Demon had his weapon trained on Nero, while Lilura had a pair of binoculars searching the crowd for the girl. 

_**Weapons Store, Loki, Maple Island – A few minutes earlier** _

Ethelinda cleaned her store up a bit and glanced at the sleeping duo. Raiein was sleeping with his back against the wall, while Kaiyou was asleep a little ways away. Myoujou had remained silent for most of the time since returning. Kishin hummed a comforting tune that Ethelinda remembered from her past. She walked over to the dagger and Kishin stopped and focused on her. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve heard that tune.” Ethelinda said softly. Kishin sighed.

“It’s a comforting tune to Raiein. Especially since he’s been tense since he returned.” Kishin muttered quietly. Ethelinda smiled gently.

“He is defiantly his father’s son. Reigh and Sena raised him well.” Kishin smirked. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t have a bad master and you know that.” Kishin stated calmly. Ethelinda leaned against her counter silently. 

“I know it might sound mean, but I sort of want to wake them up to see the festival before they leave.” Ethelinda stated quietly and not too loud. Raiein slowly blinked his eyes open. Kaiyou opened her eyes to stare at Raiein’s eyes. They were no longer dull. Kaiyou sat up abruptly and saw Ethelinda. She blinked at the two and sighed smiling. 

“Festival? Raiein, let’s go to this festival that she was just talking about.” Kaiyou said softly. Raiein merely rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and nodded. Kaiyou tilted her head questioningly. Raiein stood up while walking over to her. He extended his hand; she grabbed it as he pulled her up. Ethelinda continued to smile at the duo. Kaiyou stretched as Raiein put his weapons in their rightful places. “So Ethelinda, where do we go to see this festival?”

“It’s close to the city hall. I would recommend that you two be careful while out there. After all, you two are wanted people here.” Ethelinda reminded them as Kaiyou nodded and opened the door. Raiein put a hand on her shoulder and told her to wait outside. Ethelinda waited patiently as the door clicked closed. 

“Ethelinda, she….”

“Please protect her Raiein. It’s time we, Spyro Pirates, passed the torch anyway. Your father would be proud of you.” Ethelinda stated calmly. A sad smile was plastered on her face. 

“Of course. Plus, the two of us have an unspoken mission anyway.” Raiein replied without much thought. 

“Thank you and I’m sorry for everything.” Ethelinda said softly. Raiein looked away.

“Sorry for what?”

“How I treated you earlier. That was just rude of me.” Raiein shook his head. 

“No worries. We’ll be back later.” Raiein replied and walked out the door. Ethelinda watched them go and sighed while walking over to her Den Den Mushi. She grabbed a bottle of alcohol and rang up Silvanus. 

“Hello?” The voice on the other end questioned.

“Hey, it’s me.” Ethelinda said while taking a sip of her beverage. Okay it was a gulp a long gulp at that. She heard a light chuckle. 

“You getting yourself drunk? It’s been a few years hasn’t it?” Silvanus stated calmly. Ethelinda hissed at him. 

“I needed it after all. She knows now….” Ethelinda muttered loud enough. Silvanus was silent, before Ethelinda heard that annoying sigh that she was so used to. 

“Does he know too then?” Silvanus questioned quietly. Ethelinda heard the squeak of the glass cup. 

“Yeah. He’s old enough to know about his father’s past, you know.” 

“Did you tell her about Izrail being…?” 

“No. I believe that is not information I should blurt out like that.” Ethelinda replied while taking a drink. She could see Silvanus shaking his head on the other end. “…Sena is alright now right?” 

“She’s fine now. It’s been years after all. She’s had years to handle her loss.” His voice was gentler then Ethelinda remembered. “How are you doing then?” Ethelinda blinked at the question.

“I’ll be fine. We’re old. It’s time to let the youngsters carry our torch.” Ethelinda muttered quietly. Silvanus chuckled on the other end. 

“Yes, life has continued to move forward. It’s time they carry their own burdens.”

_**Loki, Maple Island** _

Raiein and Kaiyou walked toward the city hall or where the festival was. Raiein was on guard the entire time. Kaiyou walked oblivious to her surroundings in some sort of trance. Raiein could only assume that it was due to the information she just found out. Myoujou and Kishin whispered to each other quietly. Raiein couldn’t hear them that well, so he ignored them. The duo walked quietly toward the loud festival.

“Ma’am, why are you smiling like that?” Demon questioned softly while adjusting his rifle. Lilura removed her binoculars from her eye level.

“I found her, along with Reigh’s son.” Lilura whispered in a seducing voice. Demon blinked as his face flushed making him focus on the targets. 

“Ma’am, I’m quite surprised that you’re letting me do this. After all, isn’t he a decorated military hero?” Demon probed while aiming at Nero. Lilura snickered softly.

“Personally, I don’t care what you do. If you get caught by anyone, I’m just going to act like I don’t know you. Therefore, if the military sends you to court; I will not bail you out or even say a word about you. You shall take the punishment that you would have deserved.” Lilura said with a huge smile on her face. Demon sweat-dropped and tried to return his focus to Nero.

“You’re seriously a very scary woman sometimes….” Demon muttered under his breath. She merely glanced over at him with a tilt of her head all innocently. Demon shivered at the look. Lilura glanced through the binoculars again and searched for Kaiyou and Raiein. She smiled when she spotted the two of them. Kaiyou’s eyes were staring at the ground. Suddenly Lilura noticed that Kaiyou’s golden eyes were staring right at her. Lilura smiled wider at the look she got from them. 

“Oh that’s quite a magnificent glare you’re giving me, my dear Reaper.” Lilura purred softly. Raiein studied Kaiyou as she glared into the sky. Raiein sighed softly and looked at the stage. Raiein’s eyes widened in surprise. Nero was standing on the stage, yet Raiein felt something was off. Raiein turned to Kaiyou and tried to figure out what she was staring at so intently. Raiein followed her line of sight and noticed Demon with the rifle. Raiein ran forward and jumped onto the stage just as a loud sound resounded through the area. He managed to push Nero down just as the bullet grazed his shoulder. Nero gasped as he hit his head on the stage floor. Lyall started growling at anyone that came near them. 

“Shit, I missed. Damn him.” Demon muttered out while removing the bullet shell and reloading. Nero blinked as Raiein got off of him quickly and pulled him to his feet. Kaiyou was still standing where Raiein left her. Her hands were unconsciously on her daggers. 

“Nero, we need to leave. And we need to leave now! It’s a fucking trap. Kaiyou!” Raiein yelled over his bleeding shoulder. Kaiyou glanced over slowly, but didn’t move toward them. “Kaiyou!” She merely unsheathed her two daggers and attached the chains in one fluid motion. “For goodness sakes, Kaiyou we need to leave!” She merely shook her head and started swinging her daggers. They started to leave an unusual image and a powerful breeze started to form around her. 

“Odori no Ken – Megami.” Kaiyou muttered under her breath. A strong gust of wind blew through the area making people close their eyes from the dust that flew into the air. She quickly sheathed her daggers and jumped onto the stage and pulled both Raiein and Nero after her. Lyall followed quickly. Lilura clicked her tongue in annoyance when she realized that she could no longer see where Kaiyou and her company had disappeared to. 

“Kaiyou, slow down! Please stop running.” Raiein grabbed Kaiyou’s left hand. “Slow down! What has gotten into you?” She spun around to see the group looking at her worried. “Kaiyou…?”

“I shouldn’t be alive….” Kaiyou muttered not looking at him. Raiein glanced down at her. “I just cause problems….”

“Stop right there, Kaiyou. I don’t know what happened to make you feel that way. But I believe that you were born with a purpose, a destiny. Don’t tell me that when I suddenly decided to leave my island.” Raiein stated calmly. Nero stood up straight and walked over to her. 

“Can we talk, privately?” Nero asked quietly. Kaiyou blinked before nodding slowly. Raiein waited with Lyall as the two of them walked off to talk. Raiein surveyed the surrounding area for anyone that would attack them. After a few minutes, the two returned to the group. “You two should get off this island while you still have the option of escape. There’s just too many unexplainable things happening here.”

“What about you? They were obviously aiming to kill you just now; whoever they were.” Raiein questioned while having a hand on his katana. 

“I’ll be fine. I didn’t get to my rank by just sitting on my ass all day. Plus if Lyall stays with me, I don’t think I’ll have that many problems. You shouldn’t worry about me, but rather your own situation.”

“This is where we split. Raiein, we should get off this island.” Kaiyou stated evenly. Nero watched as Raiein and Kaiyou walk off after saying their farewells. Lyall growled from near his feet. 

“Damn, we have a mess to clean up.” Nero muttered darkly. Lyall laughed at him. The two of them ambled off into the shadows of the night. Kaiyou and Raiein quickly returned to their little boat to see Ethelinda standing there with a small smile. Next to her was a pile of supplies.

“Hey. Something happened didn’t it?” Ethelinda questioned softly. Kaiyou merely nodded. “I brought some supplies for you guys. It should take you to the next island safely. I’m sorry I couldn’t be more of a help to you.” 

“No it’s alright, Ethelinda. You’ve done more than enough.” Kaiyou replied with a weak smile. Raiein watched as she walked into the cabin of the boat. Raiein sighed softly. Ethelinda started putting the supplies on the boat with Raiein’s help. 

“Ethelinda, could you take a look at this stone before we leave?” Raiein asked after they had finished packing the supplies. Ethelinda glanced at the stone in Raiein’s hand. 

“Where did you find this gem-like stone?” Ethelinda questioned while picking it up, evaluating it. Raiein sat down on the side of the boat.

“It was floating in the ocean and we picked it up. What is it?”

“Be careful with your curiosity, Raiein. It might kill you one of these days.” Ethelinda stated calmly. “This stone, I’m not 100% sure, but keep it away from Aeris. It might hurt her, if the sinking feeling in my stomach is anything to go by.” 

“Right. So what island is next?” 

“Well, if you go in the northern direction you’ll be going backwards. I suppose you’ll want to go toward the Grand Line, so go south. It should be Lomania if I remember correctly.” Raiein stood up and glanced at the starry sky. “It’s in that direction.” Ethelinda said while pointing to the southern direction. “So make sure you’re going in that direction.” 

“Sure.” Raiein took the gem into his hands. “Take care of yourself.”

“Haha, take care of yourself and Aeris, Raiein. I’ll be perfectly fine. I didn’t survive this long to die without a fight. Get going.” Ethelinda got off the boat and pushed them off. Raiein turned to get the boat ready go to. Ethelinda watched as the boat disappeared into the darken horizon. “Lancer, Reigh, take care of them.” Ethelinda walked off pulling out a few daggers and spinning them in her hands, all the while smiling creepily. “Time to dance.”


	8. Medieval Castle on the Mountain

The winds were blowing fiercely as the waves crashed against the side of the boat. The small window that usually allowed for sunlight was showing the gray clouds in the sky. Both of the boat's occupants sat inside the cabin quietly... well as quiet as possible with two demonic weapons in the same room. Raiein was sitting at the table with his cleaning gear laid out. The two weapons were for once silent. Raiein carefully cleaned the blades of the left over blood. Kaiyou was currently laying on the bed, writing into the little blackish-blue book. The sound of rain hitting the walls was sort of comforting and relaxing. Myoujou rattled against Raiein's hand.

“What, Myoujou?” Raiein stated quietly as he wiped the cleaning solution over the blade. Kaiyou glanced up from her writing and tilted her head in question. Raiein merely shrugged and glanced at his sword. “Myoujou.”

“This next island, do you think there are any demons on it?” Myoujou questioned quietly. Raiein blinked and sighed while leaning back into his chair.

“Myoujou, will there be a day when you don't ask about an island and demons?” Raiein inquired quietly. Kishin sat quietly on the tabletop. 

“Nope, if I did that would I be Myoujou?” Myoujou replied. Raiein rubbed his temple with a sigh. Kaiyou giggled from her spot on the bed. 

“Kaiyou, what's so funny?” Raiein questioned tiredly. Kaiyou closed her book and sat up.

“Sorry, Raiein but watching you guys interact all the time is like watching a show. It's entertaining.” Kaiyou responded with a small smile. Raiein closed his eyes for a brief moment. Kaiyou glanced out the window and the smile faded. “Raiein, why were they after us? What did we do?” Raiein's eyes snapped opened and he studied Kaiyou carefully. Her voice was sad again. He sighed and sheathed Myoujou back into his sheath. Raiein put the sword on the table next to Kishin and stood up. Raiein walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He leaned his back against the wall.

“What brought those questions up all of a sudden? Is it the weather being gloomy outside?” Raiein questioned softly. Myoujou and Kishin perked up in interest. Raiein glanced at Kaiyou as she curled up into a ball on the bed next to him. “Kaiyou?” Raiein ran a hand through his short hair. “It's most likely our past maybe or our parents.” Silence engulfed the cabin. Raiein felt Myoujou shift uncomfortably where he was sitting. Kaiyou peered up at him. Her golden eyes stared at him. “What happened on that island, Kaiyou? You never did explain what you saw. Not to mention you did faint after hearing that you were the Reaper of Morana.” 

“Our parents died because of me... your father is dead because of me.” Kaiyou whispered under her breath while curling tighter into a ball. Raiein took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Raiein put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. 

“It's the past, Kaiyou. You didn't kill him. It was his duty and choice. We couldn't have swayed him even if we tried. He's a stubborn man from what I remembered. Our duty is to make sure that they didn't die in vain. It was his decision to protect you and most likely a vow to someone else. They were pirates and they knew what they were doing.” Raiein stated softly. “Kaiyou?” Raiein glanced down at her and smiled softly. “Geez, listen when someone's talking to you.” Raiein stood up slowly and draped a blanket over her. Raiein cleaned up his cleaning supplies before strapping his weapons on and putting on a raincoat. Raiein took one glance back at Kaiyou before stepping outside into the rain. The rain assaulted heavily. Myoujou and Kishin both shuttered at the pressure. Raiein merely took out a telescope and studied the darkened horizon. 

“Raiein, do you see the island anywhere?” Kishin stated loud enough to be heard over the rain. “If we're not careful we could be knocked off course.” 

“We're fine, Kishin. We're still heading in the right direction. I'm no navigator but I know that's the island just over there. We'll reach it in a few hours.” Raiein brought the telescope down and leaned against the cabin wall. Raiein put the telescope back into its pocket and brought a hand to his injured arm. Raiein tightened his hold on his arm and slid down. “Shit....” 

_**Loki, Maple Island – After they departed** _

The city was in a state of panic. The citizens were running home after the display of violence. Nero and Lyall stalked the streets quietly heading toward the mayor's office. When they arrived, the office lights were off, Nero pulled out his lockpicks and pick locked the door.

“Who would have thought that the Hero of Eydis knows how to pick locks?” Lyall stated telepathically. Nero smirked as the lock clicked. 

“We're in.” Nero replied. Nero walked inside and locked the door behind him. Lyall sniffed around the room. Nero walked quickly toward the file cabinets. He pulled out a small box and opened it. Taking out the supplies, he quickly inserted the wax into the key hole making a copy. He pulled it out and smiled. “Perfect, let’s see if it actually works.” Nero quickly hardened the wax before putting it inside and turning it. The cabinet opened and he quietly shuffled through the papers. His hand hit a box and he frowned. Nero pulled the box out and opened the lid. “Lyall come over here for a second.” Lyall walked over and glanced at the content as Nero showed it. “What is it?”

“Wanted posters... can you lay them out?” Lyall inquired. Nero laid them out and stood back. Lyall took a glance at it. “These are wanted posters for the Spyro Pirates. Two of them have huge x's on them. I'm guessing those were Raiein and Kaiyou's parents. Wait...” Nero blinked. “There's this weird looking chart...” Lyall and Nero both froze at a sudden sound of the window opening.

“Well, I knew I should have expected something, but you two were definitely not what I was expecting at all.” Nero and Lyall relaxed at the familiar voice. 

“Ethelinda?” Nero questioned with curiosity. “What are you doing here?”

“Stealing shit, why?” Ethelinda inquired with a smile. Nero shrugged and glanced down at the stuff that he laid out. “What's that?”

“Your wanted poster I think, plus a few other things.” Nero replied. Nero felt Ethelinda walk over to take a look. “Lyall mentioned a chart thing, but since I can't see at all I can't really interpret it.” Ethelinda picked up her wanted poster. 

“Well that's a very sexy photo of me.” Ethelinda put it back down and glanced at the other wanted posters. Her eyes stopped on Lancer's and Reigh's. “Fuck those two sometimes.” Ethelinda muttered under her breath. Nero stood with his eye closed. Lyall was back to sniffing around. “Oh so this is the chart thing.” Ethelinda studied it and sighed softly. “Nero what was your last name again?”

“Rainier, why do you ask?” Nero questioned with a straight face. Lyall stopped at the mayor's desk.

“Was your mother's name Lancia by any chance?” Ethelinda inquired softly. Nero nodded slowly. “Shit, no wonder the mayor's assistant wanted you dead.”

“Excuse me? What does my mother have to do with any of this?”

“Your mother was a friend of ours. Fuck, no wonder I thought your name was familiar. Damn, this chart has all of the Spyro Pirates acquaintances on it. I don't know how they got it or who gave it to them but it's no wonder we were found out so easily. God damn it!” Ethelinda punched the couch in frustration. Nero blinked in surprise. Lyall glanced over at the two of them.

“You knew my mother... she never... mentioned you guys at all....” Nero whispered. Ethelinda took a deep breath and let it out.

“We made her promise us that she wouldn't try to get herself into danger because of us. I need to call Silvanus and tell him.” Nero's left eye widened. 

“Lucea... I have to go.” Nero stated quickly. Lyall came over to him. 

“She's your sister?” Ethelinda stated calmly. Nero nodded. “Then go, once you make sure she's okay come find me. I don't think you and your sister are going to be safe here anymore.” Nero ran over to the window and stopped. “Stop hesitating, go. I'll make sure this building burns to the ground.” Nero nodded in thanks before jumping out with Lyall following behind him. Ethelinda glanced at the wanted posters again. “We fucked up.” Ethelinda stuffed the papers back into the box and finished looking for valuables. She broke the table and pulled out more papers concerning the Reaper of Morana and Spyro Pirates. She stuffed them into her bag and lit the building up in flames before she disappeared. Nero managed to leave the city without anyone knowing and ran quickly toward the place he called home. Lyall was running next to him. The two of them traveled swiftly in silence. After a few minutes, the two of them came to a stop and stared at the little house. Nero slid down the hill. Nero opened the door quickly. 

“Lucea! Lucea where are you?” Nero yelled while searching for her presence. “Lucea! Answer me!” Nero ran through the house, a bubbling fear in the pit of his stomach. Lyall howled loud enough for Nero to run toward her. Nero slid to a stop next to her. Nero froze at the sensation that ran down his spine. “Lucea...” Nero ran over to her and picked her up. Her silvery-purple hair was out of its usual ponytail. He felt her moan softly. “Lucea, come on.” Her amethyst eyes opened slowly. Nero let out a breath of relief when she spoke.

“Nero...? I...” She whispered weakly. Nero shook his head. 

“Sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have come home sooner to make sure. Can you stand?” Nero inquired softly. She smiled and nodded. 

“I just need to get my breath back that's all.” Lucea stated calmly while standing up slowly. Nero stood next to her just in case. “What happened?”

“I'll tell you, but you need to pack everything that you want to keep with you. I'm afraid that something from mother's past is coming to haunt us. I'll promise I'll explain but we need to go somewhere safer first.” Nero stated a bit calmer. Lucea nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

“I'm happy that you're alright, brother.” Lucea stated softly before running off to pack. Nero leaned against the table and sighed tiredly. Lyall nudged his side worryingly. 

“I'm alright, Lyall. This is just a lot to take in for once and I'm at a loss on how to handle it.” 

“You should go and pack some of your belongings too, Nero. If this might be the last time you'll ever be here.” Lyall stated telepathically. Nero nodded and walked off. Lyall laid her head down on her paws and relaxed for a bit. After a good solid ten minutes both of the Rainiers came back into the room. Lucea had a bag packed with her clothes and sentimental valued items. Nero also had a bag with most likely the same type of items. Lucea went over to the kitchen cabinet and opened a secret compartment and pulled out a jar full of berry. Nero smiled softly as she put it inside her bag. Nero kicked an empty wall and it opened to reveal bullets and knives. He threw a sheathed dagger over to his sister who caught it and attached it to her belt. He pulled out a gun and handed it to her. Nero took the boxes of bullets and stuffed them into his bag. 

“Nero, I feel like we're going to war. Do you have to remain silent right now?” Lucea questioned softly as she packed another bag worth of food and supplies. Lyall glanced at them with her eyes. “Okay than just tell me about your friend that you brought home.”

“That's Ylva Lyall, you know what species she is.” Nero stated calmly. Lucea blinked and glanced at Lyall again carefully.

“My goodness! It is one, Nero!” Lucea stated happily as she hugged Lyall. Lyall blinked in surprise. Nero smiled gently.

“You done?” Nero inquired. Lucea nodded and put a bag on her back. Nero came by and took the other one. “There's someone we need to meet up with who can help us.”

“You'll explain then?” Nero nodded as they left the house. Nero felt Lucea glance back at the house. Nero waited calmly for her. “I'm going to miss this place. It's a good thing mother wanted her grave to be the ocean.” Lucea stated sadly before catching up with Nero and Lyall. The three of them walked into the city through a backdoor and found Ethelinda waiting for them at her shop. Nero tilted his head when he realized that all of the weapons were gone. Ethelinda merely smiled sweetly and pointed toward the hidden room. Lyall relayed the information. 

_**Open Sea, Boat – Late night** _

The waves had calmed down since the rain stopped. Kaiyou woke up from her nap and glanced around the cabin. Kaiyou tilted her head in confusion. Kaiyou stood up and put her hoodie on and walked out onto the deck. Kaiyou turned and saw Raiein sitting on the deck with his head bowed. Kaiyou walked quietly over to him and kneeled in front of him. Kaiyou poked him on the arm.

“Raiein...” Kaiyou whispered softly trying to make sure not to startle him. “Raiein.” Raiein stirred and blinked himself awake. 

“Kaiyou... how long have you been awake?” 

“Just woke up... what are you doing out here? You're completely soaked....” Kaiyou questioned with a tilt of her head. Raiein shrugged and stood up. Kaiyou stood up and looked out toward the darkened horizon. “Is that the island?”

“Yeah, we're actually really close....” Raiein stated calmly. “I'm going to get dried off. When we get closer come get me if I'm not out yet.” Kaiyou nodded as Raiein walked into the cabin. Raiein closed the door behind him and sat down at the table and pulled the bandages off his right arm. Raiein stared at the injury and sighed. “It's not healing...”

“It must be what that demon injected into the wound.” Kishin stated softly. “It might take a while for it to heal.”

“You mean if it ever heals, Kishin. Those things aren't easy to heal from whatever it is.” Myoujou stated calmly. Kishin rattled worryingly in his sheath. “Not to mention, I wouldn't be surprised if that demon is stalking us now. Since Kaiyou did slice his captain's hand off....”

“I hate it when you start talking sense.” Kishin replied with annoyance. Myoujou chuckled darkly. Raiein sighed under his breath and stared at the injury. It was a really bad color. Raiein fisted his right hand and felt pain run through his arm. Raiein took out a new set of bandages and wrapped it up. He threw the others into the trash and dried off. Raiein opened the door just as Kaiyou had her hand at the knob. She glanced up at him. 

“We're almost at the docks.” Kaiyou whispered softly. Kaiyou stepped away from the door to let him past. “This island seems weird. The buildings are strange and the people are wearing even stranger clothing.” Raiein pulled the boat up next to the dock and secured it. 

“That's true. All of the women are wearing dresses while the men are wearing some... tight fitting clothes.....” Raiein replied softly. 

“You should probably find a shirt... or we'll stand out even more.” Kaiyou stated while staring at the extravagant outfits before glancing down at her own. “Should I change my outfit?” Raiein blinked while staring at her. 

“Why in the world would you ask me that?” Raiein exclaimed in bewilderment. Kaiyou glanced up at him. Her golden eyes blinking in confusion.

“Why not?” Kaiyou questioned obliviously. Raiein closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Never mind. Can you even bring your weapons while wearing a dress?” Raiein inquired while walking toward the cabin door. Kaiyou walked next to him.

“I did it once....” Kaiyou whispered under her breath while entering the cabin.

“Kaiyou?” 

“Hmm?” Kaiyou replied absently. Raiein threw a piece of fabric over her. Kaiyou blinked and took it off to look. “A cloak?”

“It's cold enough to wear it. Plus the people here seem to be wearing them too, therefore we won't stand out all that much while staying comfortable in our own clothing.” Raiein stated in reply. Kaiyou held the cloak in her hands as Raiein put on his own black ones. Raiein looked at her worryingly. “Something wrong?”

“It's nothing.” Kaiyou replied sharply and wrapped the cloak around her. “So what do you believe we will find here? Who do you think we'll meet?”

“I don't know Kaiyou. This island seems weird and I would rather not stay here all that long in case we find someone after you.” Raiein stated calmly while scanning the city ports. “Hopefully, we won't run into any more trouble with stuff from a past not ours.” Kaiyou nodded before jumping out of the boat and onto the dock. Raiein made sure everything was secure before getting off himself. His eyes were always scanning while Kaiyou started walking without much thought to her surroundings. Kishin's awareness was focused on the noticing the presences of the being around them. Myoujou rattled in his sheath in annoyance of the sounds and sights of their surroundings. 

“Why the bloody hell is this place so loud and noisy?” Myoujou stated sternly and loudly. Raiein flinched at Myoujou's voice before glaring at his sword. 

“I will melt you, Myoujou. I swear by the oceans I will melt you.” Raiein hissed in annoyance under his breath as the duo made their way through the city. Kaiyou glanced at every little shiny thing of interest. Raiein kept one eye on Kaiyou making sure that she didn't get lost or separated from him. Raiein extended his hand to grab her cloak but completely missed her hood as she ran into someone. Raiein closed his eyes in exasperation when the other person grabbed her arm. Kaiyou blinked in surprise as she felt her center of balance shift and fall out of whack before the arm grabbed her. 

“I apologize, sweet delicate flower.” A poetic baritone male voice said soothingly. Kaiyou glanced up at the owner. She blinked in confusion as Raiein quickly went tense unsure of whether the man was an ally or foe. He let go of her arm once she steadied herself and stepped away from him. 

“Sweet delicate flower?” Kaiyou whispered with a tilt of her head. “I don't thi....” 

“You are a truly a delicate flower, my lady. A beautiful young lady with such intense orbs piercing my soul is quite indeed a sweet and delicate flower.” He interrupted with a smile. His long wavy dark black hair was under the strange pointed hat that sat a top of his head. His dark reddish silver eyes studied the two of them with a smooth stare. “Will you be going to the extravagant masquerade party at the castle tonight, my sweet lady?” Raiein felt himself twitch at the man's speech. 

“Party? Oh no. I wasn't invited....” Kaiyou replied quietly. “Who are you?”

“Oh my sweet lady, my utmost apologies for not introducing myself. However, if my sweet lady, more beautiful than the mysterious moonlight, would come to the party, I will gladly introduce myself there.” He grabbed her hand and kissed it before bowing and disappearing into the crowd. Kaiyou blinked before turning to face Raiein. 

“It could be a trap for all we know, Kaiyou. I call it a dangerous venture... so what is your decision?” Raiein inquired with a tense frown plastered on his face.

“I don't feel comfortable going to a strange party by myself, Raiein. I just got invited by a stranger too.” Kaiyou answered quietly. Her eyes were a bit wide in wonder and interest. Raiein sighed and rolled his eyes. “What are you thinking, Raiein? Your frown is quite intense.”

“I don't like how he speaks, it's strange and not normal. It feels like he's trying to put me to sleep or something.” Raiein stated tensely. “If you really want to go, it would be by yourself. I didn't get invited if you didn't notice. In fact, I find it quite rude that he completely ignored me.” Myoujou snickered from his sheath, while Kishin sat there quietly. Raiein pushed down his twitch from Myoujou's outburst.

“We could find a way for you to come with me. Maybe a bodyguard or something?” Kaiyou replied softly. “I mean once we finish restocking, it isn't like we have other things to do until tomorrow.”

“Kaiyou, how long were you planning to stay here on this island?” Raiein inquired with that annoying strange frown still plastered onto his face. Kaiyou shrugged and continued walking through the city with Raiein following after her. He shook his head in exasperation but continued after her. “We're going to the party aren't we?”

“Yup. I want to see why there were so many people glaring at me when that man spoke to me. Plus, he was pretty sly about his name in order to get me to go to that party. The least we can do is that I show up and turn the place upside down.” Kaiyou stated happily and continued to walk through the city. Raiein followed her with an exasperated sigh. Raiein grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall with his back to the street. She blinked in surprise at the sudden movement. 

“Shh, don't make a sound.” Raiein whispered as he continued to watch a person walk past them from the corner of his eye. Kaiyou peeked over his shoulder once the person went past them. Kaiyou glanced up at Raiein's eyes and noticed the dullness that always came with his encounters with demons. After a few minutes, Raiein backed off with a tense stance. Kaiyou poked him and he glared at her. “Sorry, but let's keep our guard up.”

“Raiein, we can't keep our guard up for the entire time. We'll get exhausted when we really need it.” Kaiyou stated with a calm tone. “I'm still going to go to the party. Maybe we'll learn something else about this city and that person.”

“Understood.” Raiein paused in thought. “We’re going to need more party-like clothing to fit in. Also a masquerade is a party that has those masks, right?” Kaiyou nodded as she glanced through the windows full of dresses and formal wear. 

“Raiein....” Kaiyou whispered quietly under her breath. Raiein took notice but didn't say anything. A really simple dress in one of the windows attracted her attention and she quickly entered the store. Raiein stood outside staring into the store with an eye on Kaiyou and her long detours.


End file.
